Of Elves and Demon Mikos
by Darkness carrier
Summary: Being turned into a demon, and sent to Middle Earth, where she meets the fellowship of the Ring was NOT on Kagome's to do list. What else could go wrong? Well... everything. KagomeLegolas. Xover with LotR. On hold
1. A normal day for Kagome Higurashi

Dark: This is a story that I made because... THERE ARE NEARLY NO LORD OF THE RINGS CROSSOVER WITH INUYASHA STORIES! Can you believe it? Well I can't. I admit, I'm a sucker for weird/cool crossovers so I made this fic.

Disclaimer: I'm not jealous... throws a dart at the real owners of Lord of the Rings and Inuyasha picture No I'm not jealous. Why should I be? (I don't own them)

Warning: Harsh language that Kagome uses for the first few chapters, because she's stressed out. 

Fire. Burning waves of embers licked away at the shrine but my concern wasn't wasted on my home. No... I was worried for only the people residing IN it. My family...

"MAMA!" I cried, as I struggled, pushing my way through the massive crowd that had gathered around. "SOUTA! JII-CHAN!" I jerked my arm sharply, trying to loosen the grip a police managed to snake on me.

"LET ME GO!" I snarled viciously, trying to wrench myself out of his grasp. It hadn't registered that I had just snapped at an officer of the law, all that mattered was that my family, my only family was being endangered and I had to help them, or die trying! With one last furious tug, my hand came loose. I tuned out the shouts of "GET HER!" and the surprised gasps as I broke through the crowd. I pushed another man roughly out of my way and I ran straight for the fiery door. As a body of a firefighter was hurtled to block my way I had no alternative but to jump. I shut my eyes tightly and prayed to the Gods and Goddess that had kept me from killing Inuyasha. I popped one eye open as I felt my feet touch firmly onto my ground, I looked back in confusion at the fire fighter that was now behind me.

Gapping, I decided to question myself later. Although it frightened me I had more... pressing issues to deal with. I ignored the gasps and whispers of astonishment and horror coming from around me as I plunged through the fiery opening. "MAMA!" I cried, praying feverishly for an answer. A raspy 'Kagome' came from the bedroom, and without a single hesitation I barged in. I paid no heed to the ceiling that looked as if it would collapse at any moment as I yelled out again.

I winced sharply as my left arm brushed against the burning wall embedded in the fire. I began to gasp for breath. I wheezed; and realized that the smoke was finally taking affect. Lightheaded and dizzy; I started to sway back and forth drunkenly. Nearly tripping over my own two feet, I tried to steady my self. 'Sleep.' A soft voice soothed; much like a mother would do for her child. 'Sleep, yes sleep.' I nodded sleepily. I yawned but that was enough to snap me out of my trance. I shook my head to clear it of any thought that I might regret later.

"JII-CHAN! MAMA! SOUTA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I halfheartedly wanted to curl up into a ball and rock myself for comfort. My head felt like it was about to explode and yet me tell you yelling did NOT help.

I nearly gave into my strange urge until a small whimper shattered the fearful silence. Forgetting everything but rescuing my family, I literally threw myself into the fire that was surrounding my kin. When I got there I'd wished I didn't see the sight that played out in front of me. Grandpa, whom was always so active and chasing demons away, was sprawled across the floor, in an awkward position. Mama who was always so proud and bold was slumped against the wall and her sleeve was covering Jii-chan's noise the other covering my little brother. Souta... To my great relief though, they were breathing, struggling, heaving and puffing, but breathing nonetheless. I stood there watching them until the ceiling groaned in protest of the fire and it broke.

Panicking, I strained myself to save them. I grabbed my brother and slung him onto my shoulder, my back cracked as I did the same for my grandpa. Making sure to be gentle with my ototo (Dc: It means little brother... My father speaks Japanese...) and my grandpa, I carried my mother bridal-style.

Somehow I managed to drag their body out of the fiery pits of 'hll.' The firemen were gapping at me, their mouth opening and closing like a blabbering fish on dry land.

"SOMEBODY HELP THEM!" I barked, the medics quickly strapped my family up and carted them away.

I ran. It was that simple. I couldn't handle the pressure of everything that had taken place today and so I ran. I knew that running from my problems wasn't the best thing to do... it wasn't even smart, but I did it anyways. I wanted to hunt down the idiot that was responsible for the mess in my life and kill him for ruining my already ruined life. I passed a sign that said: You are now leaving Tokyo. Leaving Tokyo... right... cool...

LEAVING TOKYO? THE HELL? I HAVE BEEN RUNNING LIKE... I glanced down at the hello-kitty watch my mother had bought me for my birthday, FIVE MINUTES AND ALREADY I WAS AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOKYO? WHAT THE... I stopped.

Feeling as though the last ten years suddenly caught up to me I collapsed wearily onto a nearby porch, leaning my head onto the gray railing I groaned.

"How did I run so fast? Come to think of it... how did I jump over the man and survive the fire?" I raised my hand and rubbed my temples, as if the motion would somehow ease the throbbing pain that began to rage like a storm in my head, only to find that I had claws. 'WHAT THE HOLY PINK POO ON TOAST?' I franticly looked into the nearest window. I what I saw actually knocked me flat on my butt. I saw me... but I had three long dark blacken strips etched on my cheeks, like 'the great' Sesshomaru, note the sarcasm, instead of my usual curved, human, NORMAL ears, I harbored pointed ears and embedded onto my forehead was a crescent moon, only unlike Sesshomaru it could have surpassed the whiteness of snow! It also harbored wings, one snowy white, angel-like and feathery while the other one a devilish wing. The moon to my surprise looked like there was something hiden behind it. My hair grew in lenth, much to my distaste my hair looked that of Kikyo, but unlike her the tips of my hair was silver! I glanced down at my hand again to make sure that I wasn't just hallucinating. Claws. Nervously I unconsciously licked my lips, but as my tongue grazed my teeth I flinched. 'THAT HURT DAMIT!'

That proved it I was a demon. Finally the fact of what I just concluded sunk in and I did what any normal teenage girl, turned demon would do... "Sht." I gasped in horror... I just swore... that proved it... I really was a demon; no longer was I Kagome the miko... I was Kagome the demon miko.

I leapt roof to roof after all, you too would want to test out your abilities after you turned demon if you did, right? You know, I could really get used to this. The refreshing breeze brushed by, my hair dancing with the beautiful melody of the wind. The feeling of cold concrete beneath my feet was new and I liked it. I kind of get why Inuyasha walked barefoot, it-felt good. True my nose wrinkled in disdain as I sped by polluted stands and sweaty, mucky humans, and I was still panicking about how I turned into a demon, but it was still mystical feeling.

A pale hand was thrusted in front of me, silently willing me to stop. And stop I did... After I crashed into a fuking WALL! Do you know how HARD they are? Do you? I covered my mouth, I just swore again!

I started to curse things that would make even the most vicious sailor blush, but you can't really blame me...

"Ahem." Startled, I snapped my head up wrong move; my neck would be sore for many days now. Owie. I know this is off topic but would you believe me if I were to say that the person I was now starring up to was glowing? Well not to worry, I don't quite believe me either.

"What are you?" That wasn't me, so... "I ask once again, what are you?" Nope, definitely not me.

"Excuse me? Aren't you supposed to ask who are you and not what are you?" Oops, I think I was a bit too harsh.

"You do not look human, are you a mutilated ghost?" She asked. Obviously she didn't acknowledge that I nearly bit off her head. Thinking that it would be best if I walked out of the 'mental' woman's life and never ever let anyone talk me into saving people from really hot fires ever again I replied.

"I am neither now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." I started to walk away, backwards of course; after all, you never turn your back to an enemy. Before I could leave completely out of the 'freaky' lady's view she gripped my wrist, hard. "YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE!" She screeched, her nails dug deeper into my skin, drawing blood. "YOU DO NOT BELONG WITH THE LIVING!" and she threw me against the floor.

I clutched my head in agony. Figures, just when I got rid of my headache somebody decided to throw me onto the ground, to cause another one. When I popped open my eyes I was met with a very different place. Now, the migraine was at the very back of my mind.

Questions of 'where am I?' 'Why am I here?' 'How should I kill that woman when I get back?' and 'I wonder if the hospital has magazines' Floated about, and I couldn't answer them. How annoying. You know, I just noticed that I'm acting quite out of character. Well... That was random. Anyways.

As I walked and pranced about my newly improved ears picked up the sound of something familiar... Hmm... The sound was getting closer. It was on the tip of my tongue. 'Something that sounds like whizzing... Oh I know!' "It's an arrow!" I exclaimed, and then I flattered. An arrow... That was heading in my direction... Two words flew from my mouth that described this situation very well. "Oh sht."

As fast as I could I ducked into a bush. Just in time too. The arrow that my ears warned my about was sticking out of a tree that I leaned on a couple of milliseconds ago. Wait... My ears perked upward as it picked up a faint noise.

"Do you think what Legolas struck was an Orc?" My eyes narrowed into slits. So the guy who was bold enough to try and kill me was named Legolas.

"No. It moved to swiftly to be an Orc."

"Be on your toes and keep your eyes open men."

As soon as this was said blond and three brunets entered the clearing. They were clearly dumfounded when they saw what the arrow hit, even the blond, whom I was sure, never usually showed emotion, looked shocked. Oh if looks could kill, that blondie would have died thirty times over when I saw what he was carrying; a bow and arrows...

Careful not to make a single peep I stepped out from the bush that was covering me, conveniently I was behind them. Crossing my arms, I pouted.

"So do you usually try and lodge sharp looking arrows into an innocent people's head or was I just an exception? And I am most defiantly not an it." At this I stuck my tongue out. Very mature, I know. It was priceless when they all jump and twirled around. I'm sure they got whiplash. How I sometimes wished for a video camera on hand. Unfortunately the blond, he just turned around; he's no fun, hmpf.

They all took out their weapons. I sighed. "You do know that I could have skinned, killed and well killed you already right?" They clung onto their weapons more desperately. I suppose I just made things worse.

"Yeah, great way to apologize for nearly sticking that fuking arrow into my head! Grab more weapons and try and kill me again." The guys seemed stunned by my language and behavior. I mentally scoffed, what where they? Born in the 80s? My ears twitched once again as another whizzing sound came. Well I guess this answered my question. I twisted myself so that I caught the attacking weapon.

"You know, you could just say sorry, no need to shower me with this oh-so- lovely spar, you know." My voice was heavily laced with sarcasm 'Hmm I wonder if I still have my miko abilities...' I plopped down cross-legged made an invisible barrier. 'Yeah I guess I did.' As I lazily cracked open my left eye, I could tell that they were confused with my actions easily. Kami they are so easy to read! The bedazzlement was written all over their faces. Legolas put on a poker face as an effort to hide his emotions from me.

A loud growl came from my direction. Legolas, and company looked to and fro, looking for the person who made that bear-like sound. All right! I admit it! I, myself, looked around wearily for any other 'evil doers', like Legolas and company; that is, until I realized that it was my stomach that was protesting from the lack of food. Of course my 'sparring partners' didn't need to know that. I grinned evilly too bad Naraku couldn't see me, I'd bet that he would cry in shame, that I had bested him in his own cruel, evil game.

Yep. It was just another normal day for Kagome Higurashi.

Does anyone else find it freaky when I talk in the third-person? I mean when Rin does it, it's cute, but me? Hmm. I wonder why? I mean I'm coo-. Hey! Don't lea-. I'm not don- STOP THA-!

Authors note: So... wha'd you think? I mean, if you don't like it, that's fine! And to tell the truth I know nothing of LotR. I only watched the first movie so if you guys find a mistake please tell me. Also, I need someone else to compete for Kagome. Vote on it.

Inuyasha: One

Sesshomaru: Three

Kouga: 0

Naraku: 0

Somebody else: 1/2

(I can drag Youko Kurama into this story if you want.): 0 


	2. What a day

Disclaimer: I'll own Inuyasha and Lord of the Rings when the underworld freezes over and pigs fly. hides pig with wing and empty ice cube tray behind my back   
  
(underworld): Inhabitance: Screaming Hell is freezing over by ice cubes!  
  
Lawyers: comes out and burns the ice cubes. (me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!)  
  
Lawyers: holds out hand  
  
Dark: reluctantly hands the flying pig and empty ice cube tray over Well, it was good while it lasted.  
  
Chapter two: What a day  
  
You know, I still resent how you cut me off like that, but since I'm so nice, I'll continue with the story.  
  
I suppose they gave up looking for a non-existent-but-they-don't-know-he's- non-existent person, seeing as they hounded on me.  
  
"Who are you?" The Legolas guy bit out. I was really starting to calm down too. I mean, looking back at today, anyone would blow a fuse! Even the almighty Kikyou wouldn't last. First, my family nearly experienced knocking on death's door because some idiot decided to throw a LIT cigarette near the shrine. Then the soul in the shikon jewel made a decision, to turn me into a demon without my knowledge. (Dc: I'll put a flashback in a later chapter so that you know what I'm talking about.) Third, I admit that I led a crazy life, with my traveling back to the Warring States Era and what not, but that was better than traveling to God know where, maybe even an alternative universe! And you know what? Men with pointed ears, carrying bows and arrows, being hostile to me is the last DAMN thing I needed.  
  
'Okay.' I lectured myself 'Cool down. Ripping their inner organs and force- feeding them it won't make this day any better. Patience is the way to go.' I mentally counted to ten, and I drew and deep breath in and I breathed it out. 'Yep. Patience is the best way to go.'  
  
I felt more vulnerable as someone's eyes examined me, as if calculating me.  
  
"What are you?" Something just snapped and my eyes flashed bloody murder. TO HELL WITH PATIENCE! I'll rip their eyes out and I'll stuff it down their little throats. And I watch with satisfaction as they choke to death on their own eyeballs!  
  
All I could see was that 'touched in the head' lady. Her lips curled up mockingly, as she said the words "What are you" adding "You don't belong in this world!" I wanted so badly to tear the smirk off of her sneering face. Never breaking eye contact with her I changed positions, I got up from my seat and I raced to attack 'her.' While all this was happening, my miko barrier never wavered.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" I swore. "Damn you to the depth of hell!"  
  
Flexing my claws dangerously, I hurtled my body at the nearest person. Anger and frustration clouded my better judgment as I brought down my claw. The man hastily pulled out a dagger and, to my ultimate surprise, deflected my deadly claws.  
  
"Help me." He whimpered pathetically. Both his arms shook heavily from holding the weight of my attack.  
  
As if they planned it the other guys launched themselves at me, discluding Legolas. No surprise when I fought them. Each time they inflicted a wound on me, I gave it back to them with twice the pain. My eyes widened in astonishment and shook as an arrow dug deep into my shoulder, snapping me from my thirst for bloodshed.  
  
I lifted my claw off the man's sword and gently touched the weapon sticking out of my abdomen. The men took this time to help their fallen comrade. My eyes softened, so this was how Inuyasha felt physically that fateful night he was pinned to his tree. Both my face and eyes hardened at the next thought. 'That fateful night, he was pinned to a tree by his lover, Kikyou. Kikyou....... My grip on the arrow, tightened and my knuckles drained of blood, leaving it paler then the moon. I mimicked Sesshomaru's mask of impassiveness, as I tugged on the arrow. It disappeared as it did when I freed Inuyasha from his fifty year old prison and I did a double take; the arrow didn't have a 50/500 year old enchantment on it did it? Weird.......  
  
The Legolas guy stung another arrow and shot it. This time, however, I was ready. I caught the familiar weapon between my index and middle finger almost too easily, and I snapped it in half.  
  
"I tire of this!" But my warning fell on deaf ears.  
  
I readied myself to attack when two new aromas entered my already overwhelmed nose. My poor, poor nose wrinkled in a futile attempt to block out the unbearable stench as I swatted the air in front of it. 'Smells like someone doesn't like baths' I unconsciously snickered outloud.  
  
"You know." I voiced hollowly "six against one isn't a very fair odd." They ignored my reasoning and I fumed.  
  
"Oi! Are you deaf? Did you not hear me? Six against one is a stupid odd!" I blinked then I blinked again, was it just me or did I sound a lot like Inu- ahem I mean the dumb mutt? Never mind.  
  
They did not do what I think they did! Oh how I'm going to kill them! The nerve of them! Can you believe that they raised an eyebrow at me! I'll kill them. Think I'm crazy huh? I'll show them. I pushed a sleeve up to my shoulder and I made a fist at them.  
  
"Since when did the dark side care of numbers?" I blinked (my way of showing my confusion) and I blinked again. And to my horror a chuckle betrayed my lips. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO why thus thee forsaken me!?) Soon it became full blown laughter. I wrapped my arms around my waist, desperately and unsuccessfully, trying to quell the stitch created by my lack of breath.  
  
"You-" I gasped "think I- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I fell on my knees onto sharp rocks and- oooooh I'm going to feel that in the morning.  
  
Realizing that I had lost my control, I regained my posture.  
  
"Now." I drawled, "Since when have I done anything to make you believe that I was on the dark side?"  
  
It was their turn to be stumped.  
  
"You....... Umm....... Tried to kill me with your overgrown nail thingy!" I coughed to cover up my laughter. That guy was hilarious! My nail thingy?  
  
"You tried to kill me with your arrow thingy! AND you provoked me!" I'll admit it, inwardly I grinned ear to ear, 'BEAT THAT!'  
  
"Well, it was....... Erm....... Pleasant to meet you and all but I shall have to take leave of this......." I pursed my lips thoughtfully "lovely gathering." I bowed mockingly and made to leap at the nearest tree, but to both my horror and anger, one of the idiots that joined our 'joyous' spar grabbed my arm; which was starting to turn magenta and sapphire from where the 'lady' abused it.  
  
I tensed at the contact of skin and a chill ran down my spine. I suddenly grew cold and silence took over.  
  
"Remove your hand from my wrist before I snap it off." When I turned to stare a death glare at the person who dared to touch me, I briefly noticed that my threat may have, very well been uttered to a brick wall, as his hand barely loosened from his death grip.  
  
"Well?" I tapped my foot impatiently "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Are you a fellow elf milady?" I was sorely tempted to stand on my tippy toes and place a hand over his brow to check his temperature. Honestly! An ELF? "No." There. Short and simple. If they didn't get the hint that I wished for them to release me, well no worries, that's impossible! It'll never come true! They aren't that dumb!  
  
"Than what species have you originated from?"  
  
Or not....... And I thought Hojo was dense.  
  
"I really don't appreciate you interrogating me as if I were some sort of criminal at the police station." There! Now from that you can tell that I disliked being manhandled right? Right?  
  
"Oh." The man smiled apologetically and let go. Maybe there was room for hope for him after all. I started to lurch myself to the same tree and wouldn't you know it? Another inter-  
  
"WAIT!" Since they were sooooooo nice (Sarcasm! Don't forget the sarcasm!) to stop me when I was in the middle of the air, with nothing holding me up from the ground....... I fell flat on my face. Gritting my teeth to stop the evil growl that was threatening to escape my lips, I furiously twirled around to face the person. You could practically feel my hatred pickling in the air. A murderous tension lingered around me. And I could have sworn that smoke was blowing out of my ears.  
  
"What?!" I marveled as such a harmless and innocent word could strike such terror into these....... Elves. (Guessing! What a marvelous thing guessing is!)  
  
One of them stepped forward, and boldly said, "Seeing as you are lost, you may very well join our merry little group." And my jaw touched the ground. While I was in shock outside, I was a in a turmoil inside. Little me's were running around and screaming 'Help! The world has just declared itself gay!' 'Pigs are flying! This defies the laws of science!' 'The underworld froze over by giant ice cubes!' 'Wait....... Ice cubes? Mmmmmm.................'  
  
"Did you just-"I froze for a minute "offer me to join your group?"  
  
"Yes, we did." My foot played with the dirt beneath me for a minute, nervously. What should I say? I would but I can't because I have to continue finding jewel shards five hundred years ago while trying to avoid a dog demon, who was betrayed by his loved one? I mentally scoffed. As if.  
  
"I......."  
  
Dark: I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter! And I know it's a stupid place to leave it but I have to go to school now. smiles sheepishly   
  
Phoenix: Hehe, Dark it's longer than any of my stories!  
  
Dark: Read Phoenix ashes, stories please. They are very good!  
  
Inuyasha: Three  
  
Sesshomaru: Ten  
  
Kouga: One  
  
Naraku: One  
  
Somebody else: 1/2  
  
(I can drag Youko Kurama into this story if you want.): Four  
  
Does she end up with:  
  
Legolas: Nine  
  
Winner: Two  
  
Thank you to:  
  
reggaeshiko-tama: Thank you so much! I'm so sorry if I confused you. took my story off and I apologize.  
  
Deadly tears: Thank you so much for the title! Also you'll be glad to know that Sesshomaru is in the lead.  
  
Cwest: So that's one point for Inuyasha right? Thanks  
  
shingami02: So Sesshomaru has three votes. Thank you.  
  
Kage Otome: So I'll count that as Sesshomaru and you can vote for it again.  
  
sia-hime: , Thanky!  
  
Killiara: Sessy (Sesshomaru: Don't call me that, woman!) thanks you (Sesshomaru: growls)  
  
Star Mage1: Sorry bout the mistake. At least it's up again right?  
  
Ieva: Thanks for trying to improve my useless writing, and helping me with my impression of the characters of LotRs. I already have an idea for how she got to middle Earth and how she turned demon, but I can't tell. (Kagome: It's because of the s- muffles Kagome's protests.)  
  
hanyouhgal34: Thanks but I'll probably ruin it cuz I suck at writing. Hehe, I'll most likely kill the story by accident.  
  
tao-fairlight: Well, you got me into thinking. I'll let the people vote on whom she should end up with.  
  
Picking User Names is EVIL: I can't believe that you are the only one who voted for Youko!  
  
Kage Otome: Do you really think I'm doing good? (Inuyasha: NO! You suck! You're making me lose Kago- I mean my shard detector? Kagome: SIT!)  
  
Thanks to for putting me on your fav's list:  
  
Glumfrog: Thank you so much for supporting me all this time  
  
AlienSmile13: You're the best friend I could ever have on   
  
Christy Corr: Thank you for supporting me, I'm glad to see that your fics are becoming popular.  
  
Mooncancer: whines when are you going to update?  
  
Dark lil Hiei: I updated!  
  
inukag4ever: I updated!  
  
Thanks to for putting me on your author alert:  
  
chibi noin Daily Prophet BadAddy AlienSmile13 Christy Corr Star Mage1 Picking User Names is EVIL tao-fairlight Ieva 


	3. How it all started

I stood there frozen in shook. "I..."  
  
'I can't!' I longed for those words to roll out of my tongue, and yet they didn't. "I..." A roll of sweat dropped from my brow.  
  
"I... Yes." I stared blankly ahead. I just... offered to join them on their journey to where ever they were heading. 'No.' My scream echoed hollowly inside my head, never leaving my mouth.  
  
"Tis Wonderful!" One of the elves cheered. A second elf came up behind him and smacked the back of his head, non to gently.  
  
"Trygon! (Dc: I'm just making up names. Don't kill me!) You have forgotten to introduce yourself!" Then he kneeled before me. Taking my hand he brought his lips to it. "I am Shamrock, and it is a pleasure to meet you milady." 'Pleasure indeed!' I scoffed mentally 'Now take your lips and hands off of mine!' He stood and aligned himself beside a tree.  
  
"I am Trygon." The elf that cheered so enthusiastically kneeled and pecked my hand. My glance of disgust dropped to my hand, at this point, I wished I could burn it off with acid. "And it is an honor to make your acquaintance."  
  
"The pleasure." I lied through my gritted teeth "is all mine." He stood and walked over to Shamrock.  
  
"I am Jhenxu." The next elf, reluctantly knelt. About to rise up, Jhenxu caught a glimpse of the ferocious stare, the others sent him and quickly pecked my hand. He then rose to his height and positioned himself next to Trygon.  
  
"I, Engujii, am charmed to meet you milady." I glared at him, charmed my butt. He stepped down and the 'Legolas' guy walked up to me. If only looks could kill; God would have sent him pummeling towards the seventh layer of the underworld (I think that I'm finally getting control over my temper.) for dieing over and over and over again.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenwood." I made faces at the form of the bowing elf, composing myself when he set his gaze on me. "And I am glad to meet you milady." He bowed again and walked over to the others.  
  
I nodded although I wasn't paying attention much. Suddenly I felt naked. I took one look at the blank stares headed my way and I felt like a little kid who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar before dinner. 'I DIDN'T DO IT MOMMY! HONEST!' Did I just say that out loud? Oops... I guess I did by the look on their faces.  
  
"WHAT?!" I snapped. "It's not my fault you decided to put the cookie jar in a place where I can reach it!" The confusion on their faces was priceless! Absolutely priceless!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I sulked as they pulled my binds. This is a cruel and unusual punishment for acting weird/out of character and laughing at their confusion.  
  
"Faster!" I grumbled sullenly and stuck my tongue at Jhenxu for rough handling me. I mumbled some things that didn't make sense to even me! "Stupid... Love to strangle... Must not kill... Rip apart... Murder... Stupid git... Dumb bumbo... (Dc: MY WORD! I OWN IT! DON'T STEAL! OR I'LL SIC DEMON, UNSTABLE, KAGOME ON YOU!) Lazy dog..." and so on.  
  
I glowered as Jhenxu called me a wench. "Hasn't it been long enough?" I asked, impatiently tapping my foot. Legolas nodded and I brightened up. I mercilessly hacked away at the rope binning my hands together, painfully. 'Die! Die evil rope!' As soon as I was free as a butterfly (Not a squished one!) a murderous glint flickered in my eye. "Oh, Jhenxu!" I called, sweetly. I changed instantly when he got near. I forced him into a headlock and I spoke through my gritted teeth. "Never call me a wench again got that!"  
  
"Girl! Let me go!" I tightened my lock on him. "My name is Kagome! Use it! Or you might not have a tongue to use it on!"  
  
"Kagome!" Mr. I'm-Legolas-Greenleaf-and-I'm-a-stuck-up-snob called. "Let Jhenxu loose!" Grumbling about party poopers I let go of my grip on Jhenxu.  
  
Now there was nothing fun let to do really... Bored! So bored! Then... an idea sprang into mind.  
  
I poked Legolas in the back seeing as he was the closet to me. When he asked "What?" I began my game, and their torture...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." Short and clear... I should get the message but wheres the fun in that?  
  
"Oh... okay." Then I opened my mouth again "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay..." I counted to five in my mind then... "Are we there yet?"  
  
Legolas turned around furiously and met me face to face. "For the last time... NO!" I fell silent. So it took around one hour to make him snap. Lets see how long before he snaps again.  
  
"So... where are we heading?" It's an innocent question! "To visit the palace." Was the short reply I got from Legolas.  
  
"Oooooo... a palace?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Where is the palace?" This is one of my favorite games.  
  
"In the Elven lands."  
  
"Where are the Elven lands?"  
  
"In Middle Earth."  
  
"Oh... where is Middle Earth?"  
  
"In the universe."  
  
"Where is the universe?"  
  
"In God's hands."  
  
"Oh... where is God?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" O_o... he's scary when he yells. I fell silent for a second time then... "Are we there yet?"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Darkness was as far as the eye could see. Then a blurry figure reached out towards me and suddenly he wasn't blurry anymore.  
  
"Kagome." He breathed.  
  
He shook his head and rubbed his eyes as if he couldn't believe it. "K- Kagome." And he broke down. He ran faster then he had ever done before in battle and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face into my hair and his embrace tightened. "Y-You're back! Kagome you're back." He froze for a moment but he continued. "I thought you were never going to come back!" He tightened his grip so that it was nearly impossible for me to escape. "Don't leave me ever again! Don't make me go through that again. Please. Stay by my side." The last part snapped me out of my trance and with all my strength I pulled away.  
  
"Stay by your side." I echoed, hollowly and broken. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see him and wishing to stop the tears welling up in my eyes. "Stay by your side." All my efforts were in vain as a single tear slid down my cheek. "For years I stayed by you and all I got back from you was a broken heart and a deadly wound. I can't take this pain anymore. I can't!" Another tear slid down. "I can't." I sounded so much like a lost little girl. I sounded so broken... "Please..." I whispered, "Please don't hurt me again."  
  
"No!" He snarled viciously. "I-I would never hurt you! I would never hurt you Kagome." He pulled me back into an embrace, but this time I resisted. As I slipped out of his grasp a second time I stated, defeated and lifeless. "It's too late. You have hurt me one too many times." Then I chuckled a cold laugh and soon it became tears. I looked at 'him' with dead eyes and I whispered to him. "I can't live on like this. I can't."  
  
Unexpectedly the world of darkness shook violently. "NO!" 'He' hugged me to him. "I won't lose you a second time. I won't Kagome. I refuse to." But no matter how tightly he clung on; I was still ripped from him as I finally entered reality...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I blinked furiously, trying to adjust to the sudden light. A pained groan escaped my lips as I sat up. "What happened?" I questioned myself. "Last thing I remember..."  
  
"They say talking to one's self is a sign of insanity." My head turned to the owner of the voice. The owner whom caused the dream to start... Who knocked me out...  
  
"Legolas." Even I was taken aback at how soft and cold I sounded. "Did you knock me out?"  
  
"You were being aggravating and I had not a choice." He pointed out. I usually would have yelled, screamed even chase him, but I really was not in the mood, so I nodded understandingly.  
  
He seemed genuinely surprised at my reply, as his orbs widened in astonishment. As he opened his mouth I rushed and said, "Please, not now, not now..." Legolas slowly agreed and informed me  
  
"We have arrived." As our other companions made their presence known, we entered the marvelous castle and walked down the halls that seemed to never end, in silence. I was never one to bask in silence, but today was an exception. That dream had really shaken me up and that led me to the question, was that even a dream?  
  
When I finally came back to reality I noticed an elven woman conversing with Legolas. "And so we are gathering at the... yes.... Right." I growled softly, not wanting them to hear it. 'So they were keeping something from me...' I stepped backwards into the shadows and left. 'But then again... I have only met them... and I wouldn't trust myself either...'  
  
I walked down a long and narrow hall, paying no attention what so ever to the paintings and vases that stood out. No, I was too deep in thought to do anything but walk.  
  
'Why was 'he' in my dream? Why can't he leave me alone?' A tear splashed onto the cold marble ground. 'Why can't he stop hurting me? Why? Didn't he wound my soul enough already?' Another tear fell and I hugged myself. Unbeknown to me, I was heading right to the place where my life would turn upside down.  
  
With each step I took, the small murmuring that had begun to buzz grew stronger, and so did the dread in my gut. The tears had long stopped shedding for I had non-left to shed. 'I won't let you hurt me anymore. You hear me? Never again! Never again...'  
  
Not once did I notice the constant change in the surroundings or my feet dragging me towards the different halls. I was too wrapped up in my pain to take note of anything. I didn't notice it until it was too late.  
  
"Oof." Someone grunted as I fell onto him. I scrambled up and brushed myself off. "Sorry." I apologized, "My fault."  
  
"Nah, that was both our fault." He laughed. "My name's Pippin, good to meet you." It was then that I acknowledged his height. Pippin seemed to notice this and he quickly told me that he was a hobbit. Though I hadn't a clue what a hobbit was, I nodded understandingly. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you too." And for the first time that day, I smiled genuinely.  
  
"Pippin!" I must have been really deep in thought not to notice TWO people.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin responded cheerfully.  
  
"Pippin! Be quite! You don't want them to find us do you?"  
  
"Sorry Merry." He lowered his voice and introduced me.  
  
"Merry, this is Kagome, Kagome, Merry." We both nodded absentmindedly. We stuck our heads enough out of the opening so that we could see but they couldn't see us.  
  
A guy with a crown on his head stood up. "Strangers from distant lands; friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite of your will fall. Each race is bound to his fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Frodo"  
  
A hobbit stood up from his chair, kind of hesitantly, and walked to the middle of the council. He placed a Ring on a gray stone podium.  
  
"So it is true," A human said, awe visible in his voice. Frodo went back to his seat and sat down and heavily sighed. Everyone murmured amongst him or herself and looked shocked. Their eyes were wind and their jaws were almost to the ground. I could have sworn I heard the Ring whisper: The Doom of Man. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor" He stood up. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are you lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him"  
  
"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" Another human replied.  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter" The first human barked, almost spitefully.  
  
Legolas stood "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance"  
  
"This is Isildur's heir?" The first human asked, looking uneasily.  
  
"A heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas admitted.  
  
"Havo dad Legolas" Aragorn lightly ordered.  
  
Legolas sat back down in his seat. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" The first human grumbled, crossly.  
  
An old man stood up. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it"  
  
"You have only one choice the Ring must be destroyed"  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute, like they were thinking. Suddenly a dwarfish person stood up with his axe in hand. "Then what are we waiting for" He strutted over to the ring and tried to smash it. Needless to say it didn't failed miserably. His axe broke into more pieces then the shikon jewel before he landed on his backside. I stifled a laugh.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this"  
  
"One doesn't simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that doesn't sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." The first human said, with what looked like pain etched in his face.  
  
Legolas spoke up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said? The Rings must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it" Gimli's gruff voice echoed through the council.  
  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The first human shouted as he stood from his seat.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted.  
  
Legolas stood holding back the other Elves that are infuriated with Gimli's statement. Bickering and arguing broke out and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.  
  
"I will take it." Frodo stood up and said, boldly. No one heard him though for they were all bickering like little children. Then he straightened up and said it louder, and firmer. "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though..." He flattered for a moment, "I do not know the way." The old man that was sitting beside the elf with a crown on his head frowned and shook his head sadly. And the old man stood. "I will help you bar this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" He said, as he placed a hand on the young hobbit's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn stood up and walked over to the hobbit. He placed one hand on his shoulder and said. ""If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword"."  
  
Legolas stood up and walked over to the hobbit. "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my axe" A dwarfish man said with a smug look on his face. I think he just wanted to show Legolas up... You go girl! I mean man.  
  
Legolas didn't look too happy. HA I LAUGH IN YOUR FACE! The first human stood and walked over to Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said, hesitation showing in his voice.  
  
"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me" ANOTHER hobbit shouted, jumping out of his hiding spot behind the plants. I mean really! I was quite tempted to look around to find any more hobbits.  
  
"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" The guy with the crown said with a hint of amusement in his voice as a smiled played on his lips.  
  
Pippin and Merry run out from behind the columns we were hiding behind. "Wait, we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us," Merry told them.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" Pippin stated, head held up high.  
  
"Well, that rules you out Pip" Merry said, his smile taking the sting out of the insult.  
  
Amusement twinkling in the elf in the crown's eyes he asked "Is there more, whom are hiding their faces?"  
  
"Yeah! Kago-" Merry slapped a hand over Pippin's mouth, and I slapped my hand to my forehead.  
  
Knowing that even if I could hide it would be useless I hesitantly step out. I heard gasps and whispers breaking out like wild forest fire.  
  
"What? Never seen a demon before?" I snapped this shut them up. As I passed Pippin I growled. I ran over to the others and grabbed their hands and shook them.  
  
"Good luck! I hope that you won't die a horrible, ugly, disgusting death on your way." As they were too stupefied to respond, I crossed my arms in annoyance. "You guys are so boring!" I jumped and landed into an empty seat. I can really get used to this.  
  
"Hey!" Pippin piped up, "Kagome why don't you join?" 'Drat.'  
  
"I... I couldn't..." I stammered nervously.  
  
"Of course she couldn't!" The first human laughed. "She is but a woman! And they are defenseless!" I growled as a warning. "After all, women should be seen and not heard." I snapped. Fire burning in my eyes I extracted my claws and leapt at the man. Silver poison running through my veins I pressed my claws onto his neck. I pressed it so that any more weight on it, and it would snap.  
  
"Never..." I whispered dangerously into his ear, "call me weak." With a fierce snarl I threw him onto the ground. He gently rubbed his neck and glowered at me.  
  
The silence was broken as the elf in the crown stood and declared, "It is decided then you ten will be the fellowship of the ring. I froze then I pointed and counted the fellowship. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..." Suddenly what the elf in the crown meant dawned on me. "No way... no dratting way!"  
  
And that's how it all started...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dark: Well? I think this is one of my best works yet. Later!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dark lil Hiei: Hehe, well what do you think of this chappy?  
  
Demo: K! Thankies  
  
elvish child: Of course  
  
kid: K!  
  
obsession: Is this better?  
  
Ieva: YAY! Thankies ^_^  
  
DiZzy F.o.B: Is this story funny? That's weird, cuz I can't write anything funny if my life depended on it.  
  
Jupiter's Light: Is this fast enough? I really like writing this story u know?  
  
Sd: It's almost unbelievable how not many people voted for Youko.  
  
Kage Otome: You think a lot like me you know? I can have Kagome paired with different people but not the boys in reading other people's stories.  
  
Samatsua: K! Hehe, like I said to DiZzy F.oB, I can't write anything funny if my life depended on it. And thank you so much!  
  
Kageri Tsukiakari: You're right! I don't know what demon Kagome is... I'll think about that later...  
  
Inuyasha: Three  
  
Sesshomaru: Ten  
  
Kouga: One  
  
Naraku: One  
  
Somebody else: 1/2  
  
(I can drag Youko Kurama into this story if you want.): Four  
  
Does she end up with:  
  
Legolas: Nine  
  
Winner: Two  
  
Thanks to for adding me to their fav's list:  
  
Glumfrog  
  
AlienSmile13  
  
Christy Corr  
  
mooncancer  
  
samatsua  
  
Black Ruby Kitsune  
  
Thanks to for adding me to their author's alerts:  
  
chibi noin  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
BadAddy  
  
AlienSmile13  
  
Christy Corr  
  
Star Mage1  
  
Chicken Stars  
  
Picking User Names is EVIL  
  
tao-fairlight  
  
Ieva  
  
samatsua  
  
inudragon21  
  
DiZzy F.o.B 


	4. Away from it all

Dark: Holy pink poop on toast! 46 reviews! I didn't think I would get even three reviews. I'm so happy! *Jumps around *  
  
The disclaimer is on the first and second chapters.  
  
Hugs you all* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thank you for staying and  
reading through chapters one and two (I had writers block) you are the  
BEST!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I didn't scare you off did I? Well anyways here is the story.  
  
* Grabs popcorn and pushes button to start the story.*  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was a peaceful and beautiful morning. The birds were chirping and lovely and dainty noiseless filled the air...  
  
"LET US IN KAGOME!" I pulled a pillow over my head to block out the loud banging on my door.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Dang nab it! I can't concentrate on ignoring them like this! I threw a pillow at the door in hopes of them stopping. Silence stretched out and I sighed in satisfaction.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE'LL KNOCK IT DOWN!" Caught off guard I fell of the bed and onto the floor. "Oof." Thank God for extra pillows. I brought another pillow to my chest and I hollered back.  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" And even though they couldn't see me I stuck my tongue out for effect.  
  
"GET OUT HERE!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOUR GROUP INTO FACING EVIL!" Then I muttered under my breath "God knows I've done that one too many times..."  
  
"LIKE IT OR NOT YOU WILL BE COMING WITH US SO PACK UP! IF YOU AREN'T READY IN THIRTY MINUITES WE'LL DRAG YOU, SCREAMING AND KICKING IF NEEDED!"  
  
"I swear Fate has it in for me... Destiny protect me from your sister!" I begged (Dc: I believe that Fate and Destiny are two different people so... yeah...) Popping one eye open and finding that I was still in the room I grumbled. "Someone up there really has it in for me..." Sulking, I began to pick things that were really necessary.  
  
"Cheese! We can't live without cheese!" After stuffing all the food into my bag I started towards the weapons. Needless to say I took all the weapons in my room. I put a dagger into a strap on my leg. Another one was hidden in my sleeve. A sword I hide in the other sleeve. I took a whip and tied it to my bag. I slung a bow onto my back without the arrows; I kinda figured that I would use my spiritual energy for arrows. I took a boomerang Sango made me before out of a demon's tooth and tied it to my waist. Let me tell you, I nearly fell over with the weight. It weighed more than all the other weapons I held. Then I walked over to what seemed like a cloak and I wrapped it around me.  
  
I had made it of a strand of my new demon hair and a tooth to bind it. I weaved it from yesterday night and now it was a magnificent cloak that would keep me from feeling the cold and preventing me from slowing down by whatever nature had in store for me. Also making a clasp for the cloak wasn't the only thing my tooth was for... I was now indescribable, not many things could harm me when I was wearing the cloak. I fell as soon as I finished putting on the cloak. Holy Moly! This thing was even heavier than the boomerang! I quickly chanted a spell and it became much lighter. "That's better!" I beamed.  
  
Last but not least a piece of junk. Or at least what seemed to be junk. It was only a piece of metal but everyday I was working on it and soon it would be a flute... a flute that could change into almost anything... (Dc: I own this contraption that doesn't yet exist... I made it up for my character Destiny, but I'm letting Kagome use it for this story.) I stashed the piece of metal into the pocket of my cloak. I picked up my bag and went out the door with ease.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
There was a loud commotion and Merry and Pippin suddenly hurtled themselves at Boromir and tackled him. Boromir was knocked to the ground at the mercy of the two hobbits, provoking a chorus of laughter from me.  
  
"Boromir, getting beaten up by hobbits, eh? Still say that women are inferior?" I called. Laughing I fell off the rock I sat on.  
  
"What's that?" I heard Sam ask as I scrambled up off the dirt floor. I glanced in the direction he was pointing. A dark cloud had appeared on the horizon and was moving quickly in our direction. It didn't seem particularly out of the ordinary, but there was something unnerving about it.  
  
"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli replied. I rolled my eyes, I had the feeling that there was more to it then it seemed.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind," observed Boromir. I looked closer and found his observation correct.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" shouted Legolas.  
  
"Hide!" commanded Aragorn.  
  
Everyone began to panic and run around like chickens with their heads hacked off, and I just stood there, confused.  
  
"What's up with everyone?" I asked, "Why not kill them?" But instead of answering, someone grabbed my arm and dragged me down. A rock concealed our hiding spot but that didn't seem like enough for whoever pulled me down, for they wrapped one of their arms around me in a tight embrace and the other hand covered my mouth. I think they didn't want me to leave the rock or blow our cover by talking or even breathing to loudly.  
  
And then the crows came.  
  
They arrived, screeching louder than a demented five years old who had one too many sweets in a packet. There were hundreds of them, swooping and circling in the air. I wanted nothing more then to leap out and feel their blood on my claws. They continued to pass overhead, leaving me half in hatred and half in disgust. They finally left, quickly disappearing on the horizon. Whoever was hugging me let go of my waist, but held my hand instead. Let me tell you, whoever they were, they would die... They hauled me over to the rest of the fellowship, and to my surprise it was Legolas that was holding me. I opened my mouth to yell at him when...  
  
"Spies for Saruman," muttered Gandalf, peering at the horizon. "The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras."  
  
"Huh?" I asked dumbly. No one heard me, as they were busy packing their belongings. I sighed, muttering to myself about their ignorance and shouldered my pack.  
  
"Oh Legolas..." I crooned in a singsong voice, "Let go of me before I slug you." He dropped my hand as if it was an insect and a pink tint showed on his face... wait... Legolas was BLUSHING?!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(Dc: I have got to warn you, I'm quite fuzzy on where they go after they leave, so I'm making this up k?)  
  
We had been walking for FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT with NO REST and NO BREAKS! But I wasn't complaining. Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo were beginning to slow down and began to stumble about.  
  
"It's times like these," I muttered, "When I wish Kirara was here." My eyes widened in alarm as Pippin tumbled and fell. Gandalf too showed concern and stopped. "We must take a break now, the halflings are exhausted."  
  
Boromir spat snidely "Are you positive that it's not the woman?" Accepting the silent challenge I stood up straighter and held my head up high. "We must continue onward." Fire once again burned in my eyes; did Boromir not care for the little one's?  
  
"I agree it is too dangerous to stay in one spot." I glared at Gimli, that traitor. Wordlessly I dropped my bag onto the floor, and chanted another spell. My bag began to shrink and I dropped it into my pocket. Without making a protest, but still glaring at the two traitors I put Merry and Pippin onto my back, and Frodo and Sam in my arms. The extra weight didn't really bother me, what bothered me was that Boromir kept glance at my way.  
  
Another four hours pasted and the hobbits I was carrying began to sweat like crazy. Frowning I gently placed them on the ground. The rest of the fellowship stopped as well.  
  
"What tired already?" Boromir, how I wished I could kill him... but I ignored him and I turned to the hobbits.  
  
"Why are they sweating?" I questioned. The fellowship stared at me as if I was crazy.  
  
"Do you not feel the heat Kagome?" Gandalf asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"Heat? What heat?" It was then that I gazed up into the blazing sun. I blinked, and my mouth took the shape of an O. Wasting no time I unclasped my cloak. As I disconnected four parts of the cloak (the joy of being a miko) I wrapped them around the halflings.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Aragon demanded. "You'll kill the hobbits with the tepidity!"  
  
I slung the hobbits back in place and I replied coldly. "Does it look like they are dieing of heat?" They inspected the little ones and turned to me with an astonished look on their faces. "Why do they remain unaffected by the sultriness of today?"  
  
"My little secret." Was my great answer. We trudged on for many more hours before someone else collapsed, and it sure as the underworld wasn't me. It was Gimli.  
  
"What do you say about a break now Gimli?" I asked, impassively. I wanted to humiliate Gimli for taking Boromir's side when the little ones fell.  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli pleaded on his knees. "Let us rest." Aragorn nodded his head as a sign of agreement  
  
As the 'men' set up camp ("Women are too weak to do a man's work." Stated Boromir.) I tended to the hobbits and watched as they regained their energy. Pippin was the first to awaken, I'm guessing it's because he was the first to sleep. He stirred and he blinked.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Pippin!" I rejoiced, "You're awake!"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stay strong."  
  
"Don't talk as if you are dieing!" I scolded.  
  
"Sorry." He laughed sheepishly. The rest of the halflings shifted and awakened. As they stretched, my cloak pieced together and I retrieved it.  
  
I helped the little ones walk over to the fire, where the others were serving food. An enormous growl came from my stomach. Speaking of food...  
  
"Pah!" I quickly spat the disgusting tasting 'food' out of my mouth. "You call this food!" I drank greedily from my canteen, trying to wash the appalling taste from my mouth. The men hide their offended looks until they too took a bite of their 'food.' I have to admit it was quite funny how their faces quickly turned from hurt to horror. Even Legolas and Gandalf rushed for water.  
  
"Is there non among us that can cook?" Boromir demanded, ignoring my waving hand.  
  
"Hello? YOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Over here! Female! A female who knows how to cook! HELLLLLLOOOOOOOO?" Boromir ignored me and asked again:  
  
"Is there non among us that can cook?"  
  
"Kagome, go ahead." THANK YOU GANDALF! I wanted to scream, but I remained composed.  
  
"Add cheese and garlic salt." I muttered under my breath. I stirred the contents of the pot; it was good that I packed all the food in my room into my bag.  
  
"Finished!" I sang, the men gathered and we sat in a circle. I poured some soup for each and everyone. Pippin was the first to taste-test it. We waited apprehensively and watched as his face lit up in bliss.  
  
"This is delish Kagome." He told us, and I beamed with pride. Serving a hungry dog demon, a growing fox demon, a big but small cat demon, a not so honorable monk, and a demon slayer sure had its good points sometimes.  
  
"So... Boromir..." I drawled "What do you say about me now?"  
  
"You feed us well enough." 'Well poo on him.'  
  
"Anyways!" I stood up, yawned and stretched. "I think I'll hit the sack early tonight."  
  
"Hit the sack?" Legolas asked, one of his eyebrows rose.  
  
"Yeah, you know, sleep in early?" I could never cease to be amazed at how much they didn't know.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I told you women were weak."  
  
"Oh?" I asked, "how so, Boromir?"  
  
"Women hide behind us men, looking for us for protection."  
  
"We protect the children whilst you men make merry, drinking and talking." I shot back; two could play at this game...  
  
He glowered for a moment. "Women can't do anything useful if their life rid' on it."  
  
"We cook, we clean, we treat wounds, we take care of the children, and without us you wouldn't exist today."  
  
"Women can't take the smallest ounce of pain, unlike us men."  
  
I smirked knowing I had this in the bag. "Ever tried to bare a child?" The men in the fellowship quickly flushed. I smirked again in amusement  
  
"I believe I made my point." My mouth opened to yawn again as if making 'it's' point. "Now if you gentlemen" I snorted at the word gentlemen "will excuse me I'll go to sleep."  
  
I awakened that night to loud chattering. I moaned in protest at the lack of sleep before I got out of my sleeping bag. I wasn't too surprised to see the hobbits huddled together all shivering at the cold. My grumpy expression softened and my mother mode (it grew after I adopted Shippo) kicked in. I unzipped my sleeping bag and covered the little ones with it, making it serve as a thicker blanket, then the flimsy one they were using. Seeing as it wasn't big enough to fit them all I unclasped my cloak and covered Frodo with it.  
  
"Sleep well little ones." I whispered softly, and walked out the tent.  
  
I jumped in fright as I bumped into someone. I twirled around claws ready to kill when to my relief saw it was Legolas.  
  
"I saw everything you know." He said. I blink in confusion.  
  
"You saw what?"  
  
"I saw how you sacrificed your sleeping bag and your cloak for the hobbits. You aren't as cold as you think you are."  
  
"What are you talking about? I only gave them the stuff so that they wouldn't catch a cold and spread it, to me." Okay... that was a downright lie, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"You lie." He stated.  
  
"No I didn't." Did he just smile at me?  
  
"You are, if you were scared of catching a cold you wouldn't have given them the cloak, in this way you are in more risk of catch a cold." I blink and then I blinked again.  
  
"You do know that I didn't understand a word you said right?" Legolas laughed, and it wasn't forced, sad, or lonely, it was pure happiness. Although I only met him, I KNEW that, that wasn't normal.  
  
"Have you ever been afraid, Kagome?" I blinked, I seemed to be doing that often these days but he changed the subject so fast...  
  
"Yes I have." And I thought back to the feudal era. 'I wonder if the gang is missing me as much as I'm missing them?'  
  
"It doesn't seem like it."  
  
"Well it doesn't seem like you are afraid and yet I know you aren't fearless." His face showed that he was bewildered, and then his eyes twinkled in enjoyment.  
  
"Oh? And how do you figure this?"  
  
"Well," I looked up at the glimmering stars "No one can be fearless, unless you are a baby of course, but everyone has to have a weakness. Mine are my friends." My tone suddenly became saddened, Legolas sensing this began to worry. "When my enemies can't kill me directly, they try and kill my heart." I placed one hand to my chest. "They try to make those around me miserable, there for hurting me. I'm afraid that one day, when I'm not around they'll break. I'm afraid of helplessness." I smiled sadly. "That is my weakness." Legolas nodded and before I left I told him  
  
"I hope you find yours before your enemy does, and I hope you'll learn to make your weakness your strength soon."  
  
Since I couldn't sleep in my sleeping bag anymore, I found a tree like Inuyasha would and jumped into it. I sat on a branch and I fell asleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Kagome!" 'He hollered. He smiled evilly and I wondered if he was Naraku in disguise. "I finally found a way to keep you here, by my side forever."  
  
"No..." I whispered unbelieving. "I won't let you hurt me again you bastard!" He waved a finger as if scolding a five-year-old child.  
  
"tsk tsk, it seems you have picked up my language huh?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I felt like Kikyou, empty, without a soul, cold, alone, scared.  
  
"I love you Kagome, come back to me." He came closer.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! You never did love me! If you did you wouldn't have gone to Kikyou all the time."  
  
"Fuck it Kagome. I love you, and even if I have to force you, you'll love me too, and always stay by my and only my side."  
  
"Inuyasha, NO! You hurt me too many times! I gave you my heart a long time ago... but you spat on it! You spat on it, trampled over it and it killed me, Inuyasha, it killed me and it was all for her. I was left in the rain to pick up the pieces, while you were with Kikyou, then that day... I can't forgive you Inuyasha! I can't. It hurt too much." I smiled as I felt my body awaken from my slumber.  
  
"Good-bye Inuyasha."  
  
"NO!" He growled. "This isn't good-bye! You'll see me in every fucking time you sleep, because Kagome, you belong to me..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
That insolent pup! He dares to call me his! But... my heart did belong to him at one point. Silently I raced for the camp. 'What did he mean, I would see him every time I slept?'  
  
As I pondered on this I nearly passed the camp.  
  
"Morning Kagome!"  
  
"Good morning Pippin." 'No need to worry the little ones.'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Sam?" He handed me my sleeping bag and Frodo handed me my cloak.  
  
"Thank you." I couldn't help but think of Shippo. 'I miss you my little kit.'  
  
"No need to thank me guys, I didn't do it for you, I did it for me." 'I can't afford more friends' I thought desperately. I could tell they saw right through my lie, as they nodded.  
  
We picked up our belongings and left.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
If I thought the desert was bad, the mountain was horrible! Legolas and I couldn't feel it for we were used to such things and I also had my cloak to shield me from the cold. The others however were not so fortunate. I could tell that they were freezing their butts off. The halflings were worse for the wear. Their lips had long turned blue and their skin paled incredibly. The smell of their frozen blood entered my sensitive nose and I winced. The halflings seemed to always need my assistance one way or the other. Dropping back I walked with the little ones. I unclasped the cloak once again and held it to them. They took the cloak without a question and you could see the immediate change. The color returned to their skin and their lips turned rosy again. Unfortunately for me I wore only a t-shirt, fingerless gloves and jeans. "Dang." I muttered.  
  
And yet the snow showed no sign of relenting.  
  
I glanced back to make sure that the hobbits were okay, when I noticed that everyone had stopped. I dropped back to see what had distracted them. Frodo had evidently fallen and Aragorn had steadied him. I didn't see what the big deal was until I noticed Boromir held the chain, which held the Ring.  
  
"Boromir," warned Aragorn.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing..." he reached forward as if to caress the Ring.  
  
"Boromir!" exclaimed Aragorn. He withdrew his hand and blinked as though he had just been awoken from a dream. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He slowly handed the Ring to Frodo.  
  
"As you wish. I care not." Frodo snatched the Ring from him. Boromir chuckled uneasily, tousled his hair, and shouldered his shield as though nothing of great importance had happened. I felt a chill go up my spine.  
  
It was too obvious that he did care.  
  
Suddenly I heard a deep echoing voice, bellowing phrases in a strange language. It was then that I declared myself officially mental. Legolas suddenly strode forward and stood at the head of the path, listening.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air!" he exclaimed and unknown to me he started edging towards me. I began to contemplate the stability of his sanity as well as my own.  
  
"Saruman," hissed Gandalf angrily, seeming to hear the voice too. I wondered if we were all going nuts when a loud groan from up ahead pierced the air. Several bulky rocks tumbled down from the peak of the mountain, falling into the rocky pit below us. Gandalf stood up tall, staff in hand, and began shouting what I assumed was a counter-spell, his voice rising to mingle with Saruman's. Quickly I also began chanting a spell. There was a humongous crack and a fork of lightening struck the mountain, causing a huge amount of snow to cascade down the mountain. As I finished my spell of protection for the others I noticed the avalanche headed our way.  
  
Acting on impulse I threw myself at the fellowship and then... whiteness... wait... whiteness? Wasn't it supposed to be black? I began to panic when I found my lungs were being forbidden of air. Using my claws I furiously dug my way out. I took a deep breath in as I reached the surface. I dragged my battered body to the hobbits. Luckily my cloak had saved them from becoming a prisoner in the white prison. Then I started looking for the others. I found them scattered but non-injured too badly, and none of the injury as bad as mine.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn yelled above the wind.  
  
"We must take the Pass of Rohan or take the road west to my city!" Boromir protested.  
  
"Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.  
  
"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" exclaimed Gimli, his frosted beard wagging comically. A sudden flashblack hit me so hard I fell on my butt.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
With a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward, and its shadow plunged down and vanished. But even as it fell it swung its whip, and the thongs lashed and curled about the wizard's knees, dragging him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss. 'Fly, you fools!' he cried, and was gone  
  
"Mamma!" I cried and she stopped reading to look at me.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"It's too scary! I don't want Gandalf to die!"  
  
"Oh honey." My mother sighed. "It's just a story, it's not real."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
That's why this whole thing seemed familiar! It was in a book! It was in a book called Lord of the Rings.  
  
"No!" I bellowed. "We mustn't."  
  
"What would a women know of this? Moria is the best choice."  
  
"No! We mustn't go through Moria! Orcs! A Balrog! No we mustn't!"  
  
"You see? She's talking gibberish, Moria is the safest way to go!" Gimli insisted  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Gandalf will fall to his death!" That got the fellowships attention.  
  
"What would a female know of the future?" Gimli growled at me.  
  
"No! Gandalf please! I don't want you to die! Gandalf! You are the second grandfather to me and I won't allow you to fall into the endless hole and end up still fighting the Balrog and become Gandalf the white! No matter how powerful you become! I don't want you to die!"  
  
"Let the Ring bearer decide," said Gandalf finally. Everyone looked toward Frodo, who seemed deep in thought.  
  
"We will go through the mines," he said finally. "No." I whimpered one last time. Gandalf nodded, looking somewhat apprehensive.  
  
"So be it."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Gimli went on and on about a royal welcome, but I knew better. We would get a royal welcome all right... but not a good one... My eyes shifted to my left and I blocked out every other noise.  
  
"Please," I prayed, "Help us."  
  
We finally reached the walls of Moria a little while after dinner. By then Gimli had run out of things to say—that and Aragorn was beginning to look a little irritated—so he had busied himself by twisting his head every which way in order to see everything at once. I had to admit, the walls were as impressive as the book said it was to be. They shot up toward the sky, dark and mysterious against their surroundings. They were not particularly smooth or polished, but surprisingly the creases and cracks in the rock made it even more enchanting.  
  
Though I was incredibly awed by the walls, there was something rather odd about the place: there was no one in sight. You would think that a place so utterly sacred to the dwarves would have millions of disgruntled, axe- wielding guards—or just many Gimli clones—surrounding Moria. But the place seemed abandoned and dead, an ominous silence shrouding the walls and I knew why. I felt slightly unnerved; similar to the dislike and hatred I had experienced on Caradhras. A twig snapped and I twirled around ready to kill, but it was nothing. Even so, I remained tense, and aware.  
  
And still the silence grew.  
  
There was no sign of life whatsoever, even as we went around the lake that had been so inconveniently placed between the walls and us. It was too quiet; the silence seemed artificial, as though it was there to hide something. It was incredibly tempting to shout to break the quiet, but I decided that my companions would not appreciate it. Yet knowing what's about to happen but unable to change it.  
  
When we reached the walls, I pressed my palm against them, letting the rough texture imprint itself on my fingertips. This gate was the marking of the loss of Gandalf. Gandalf felt along the walls beside me, evidently looking for a door or another form of entrance. He rubbed some dirt off with his hands. I could make out a faint carving that twisted and flowed in many directions.  
  
"Isildun," he murmured. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."  
  
Almost exactly after he uttered those words, the clouds parted and the gentle light of the moon shone through. I watched the walls. The design began to glow with a soft light, somewhat reminding me of the glow sticks I used to get at Halloween parties.  
  
"It reads 'The Gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend, and enter.'"  
  
"What do you s'pose that means?" inquired Merry.  
  
"Simple," replied Gandalf. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors open." He placed the head of his staff on the door and bellowed a short phrase.  
  
Silence. Nothing happened.  
  
He tried again, this time using a different password.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
After many failed tries, most of us spread out on the ground while Gandalf searched his memory for the correct password, I knew the password but I was reluctant to voice it. Aragorn and Sam unpacked the pony, "Bill" and set him loose, as we couldn't take him into the mines. I felt bad for Sam—he had a loved that pony and looked rather forlorn as he watched Bill trot off into the distance. I sighed. Hobbits just seem to have a way of being unbelievably cute and irresistable when they're upset. It was hard to not run over and hug him reassuringly and whisper into his ear soothing things, as I would have done with Shippo. Merry and Pippin threw rocks into the lake until Aragorn told them to knock it off. Finally I found my voice.  
  
"It's a riddle." My voice cracked, "Speak 'friend' and enter. The elven word for friend is Mellon."  
  
There was a loud creak and the doors swung open. The fellowship stared at me and I fought back tears. Hold on a moment... Didn't Frodo nearly die twice in this mine? Gandalf looked as though Christmas had come early and stepped inside, a tiny light on the end of his staff glowing in the darkness. I gathered up my belongings, following after the others. I cautiously stepped into the darkness, the flickering light of Gandalf's staff and my glowing aura my only guide.  
  
"Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" he continued, I knew better, I knew this was a tomb.  
  
"This is no mine, Gimli," I said sadly, before Aragorn had a chance. "It's a tomb." The little light we had shined onto a mass of skeletons.  
  
"No!" Gimli cried devastated; he bent down to examine their remains. I looked upon him mournfully. He had lost a great deal, and we soon would too.  
  
"Goblins!" he whispered.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here! Get out! Get out!" Boromir exclaimed, fear dripping from his words.  
  
"Strider!" Sam suddenly shouted. I spun around. This was it... the beginning of it all...Frodo was being yanked roughly across the ground by a slimy tentacle that had emerged from the water. Aragorn rushed forward, his sword unsheathed and gleaming in the moonlight. I quickly followed with the rest of the Fellowship extending my claws as I've seen Inuyasha do many times before, I cut the tentacles that was heading for the other little ones. Sam sliced off the tentacle that had grabbed hold of Frodo. The remainder slithered back into the water and there was a pause, almost as if it had been defeated. Suddenly, dozens of wormlike tentacles surfaced and plucked Frodo off the ground, and pulled him out far over the water. I concluded that it was time... I pulled out my finished flute and as I touched it, it turned into an icy crystal sword. Aragorn and Boromir launched forward, hacking at the slithering tentacles. Using my demon abilities to my advantage I leapt up towards Frodo and slashed at the tentacle. As I caught him I set him on the ground with Pippin and Merry. By this time, I was totally drenched. A head slowly rose out of the water. It was hideous, seeming to be related to an octopus of some sort. I also thought it bore an undeniable resemblance to my seventh grade math teacher, but I figured that this was not the best time to mention it.  
  
I heard a soft hiss as an arrow whizzed by my ear and found it's mark in the creature's head. I glanced behind me and saw Legolas readying another arrow. I stood on the edge of the shore, with my sword in hand. Thinking quickly I put my sword away and bought out my own bow. "Let this work, let this work." I half prayed half muttered, as I shot my purifying arrow, at the octopus, surprise, surprise it landed on once of its tentacles and the tentacle dissolved.  
  
"Into the mines!" yelled Gandalf. He didn't need to tell me twice. I sprinted as hard as I could back into the foreboding darkness of Moria, the rest of the Fellowship trailing behind me. There was a crack and then a loud rumble. I glanced back and saw the gates crumble behind me. Large sections of the stone ceiling were knocked loose and spiraled down to the floor.  
  
As I glanced backwards I saw the little ones struggling to keep up and I knew then that without help they would die. Swiftly I picked them all up and ran twice my first pace. As things died down a bit Gandalf continued  
  
"Right. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed," leading us further into the depths of Moria.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Moria was terrifying.  
  
Darkness conquered everything, seeming to wait hungrily for an unsuspecting prey. The light from Gandalf's staff and my purification arrow was merely enough to allow us to see the path in front of us. Otherwise the darkness remained unbroken. An uneasily silence settled over the Fellowship.  
  
We walked on for many hours, traveling through numerous caverns, following many a path into complete darkness. Here and there we would find possessions of the dwarves; weaponry, armor, pickaxes, long since abandoned and forgotten on the grimy floors. Some times Gimli would let out a cry laden with grief, bending to examine the items that had once belonged to his people. Gandalf would gently guide him forward, whispering reassuringly. Poor Gimli lost every one of his kin in this useless thing called war.  
  
Weariness began to set in. I walked on still, but I knew the little ones were suffering.  
  
"We must rest," Boromir said weakly, steadying Sam for the third time. "The Halflings are exhausted!"  
  
"Boromir is right. Rest and some food would do us some good," Aragorn replied. Gandalf nodded.  
  
"I know of a place a little farther ahead that would be a good place to rest. But there will be no fire. Evil lurks near and a fire would only draw unwanted attention to us," said Gandalf, the light of his staff bobbing along merrily as he led us onward.  
  
"Evil will come fire or not." I muttered sadly. Legolas hear this and concern washed over his face. He walked over to me as if trying to sooth me with his presence.  
  
We went up a slope in the path and discovered a small, secluded alcove strewn with weaponry and other random objects that had once belonged to the dwarves. I cleared a small space for the little ones and set my cloak on the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the years. As soon as they found that I made the clearing for them, the halflings collapsed.  
  
Dinner...or maybe it was breakfast or lunch...I wasn't sure...was cold chicken, a carrot, half of a raw potato, and some water from my canteen. I haphazardly made my way through my meal, barely tasting the food I placed in my mouth. When I finished, I uncurled my sleeping roll and covered the little ones. This time since we were pressed for space the roll was big enough. I laid myself on a place beside the little ones and I drifted off immediately into the deepest sleep I had ever had since I arrived in Middle-earth.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
He was there...  
  
"Kagome... you were a fucking bad girl leaving me again." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha... I did take the jewel shards, but only the ones that I worked for! So just leave me alone!"  
  
"Kagome... I love you, come back to me." He caught me in an embrace. Taking one of my hands he drew an 'I' on it. Ripping myself from him I ran.  
  
"Dammit! Kagome! Come back here! You can run but you can't hide Kagome." Everywhere I went he was there.  
  
"Kagome... I rule this domain! I rule your dreams so anything I say goes." A tear slid down and it was like I could only cry for him.  
  
"Kagome!" A different voice called. 'Over here!' I wanted to call.  
  
"Kagome! Dammit! Come out!" Inuyasha hollered. I whimpered and shook in fear.  
  
"Sit." I commanded. Nothing happened.  
  
"I told you I ruled this domain Kagome, I have my rosary outside of this dream world, it doesn't work here." My breath caught in my throat.  
  
"Kagome!" The calming voice shouted again, this time panicky. The world began to shake and I was pulled from the dream.  
  
"Until next time Kagome." He sneered.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I sat right up. The fellowship was looming over me. I gasped in pain and surprise as my right hand harbored the 'I' Inuyasha wrote.  
  
"What was that dream about Kagome?" Legolas asked, his eyes were narrowed and demanding.  
  
"Nothing." I said quickly, covering my small wound with my fingerless glove."How much farther do we have to go?" I asked Gandalf, changing the subject.  
  
"We've made excellent time. The other side is two days away, at my best guess. But if we keep a good pace, we may see daylight earlier than planned," he replied, busily packing some bags.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I had thought.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I hadn't counted on Gandalf getting lost.  
  
We had come up a path to find three separate doorways. I waited impatiently for Gandalf to make a choice between the three. But instead he said something that brought fear and slight annoyance to my heart:  
  
"I have no memory of this place."  
  
So we spread out on the floor yet again, waiting while Gandalf searched his memory.  
  
I used this time to muse about my dream. 'Inuyasha when will you stop plaguing me?' I jumped up as I heard a voice whisper 'until you are mine.' Legolas glanced at me worriedly.  
  
"Kagome..." He stood up and made a seat beside me.  
  
I tried to smile to show that I was fine, but I failed miserably. Legolas stared at me and my eyes met his. Suddenly just when I was about to crack I leapt up and joined the hobbits.  
  
"Kagome..." I heard him sigh.  
  
"Ah! It's this way," Gandalf exclaimed sometime later, rising from his seat. I silently cheered.  
  
"He's remembered!" exclaimed Merry, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"No, but the air smells less foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf replied, stepping into the tunnel. I bit my lip before I said 'My demon nose only smells skunk gas.' And followed.  
  
We walked on for a little more. After a while, Gandalf seemed to recognize landmarks and his stride became more confident.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light," he whispered quietly after we had passed under a low doorway. The stone on his staff grew considerably brighter, lighting up the area around us. I was awed. A vast room had been revealed, with incredibly high ceilings and immense columns. The book did not do justice to this marvel! I looked around me, marveling at the skill that had been used to create such a masterpiece. "Behold!" exclaimed Gandalf. "The great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."  
  
"Well that's an eye-opener, no mistake," commented Sam. I remained speechless.  
  
"What do you think of that, eh?" Gimli asked slapping me on the shoulder. "Not so haughty now, are ye, Kagome?"  
  
"Oh...stuff it Gimli," I murmured.  
  
We wandered through Dwarrowdelf for a while, apparently looking for an exit of some sort. Gimli suddenly made a grunt of surprise and darted toward a room off to the side, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
"Gimli!" exclaimed Gandalf. There was a cry of grief and we quickly followed him to the room. Gimli was bent over what appeared to be a tomb, mourning, amongst the many scattered skeletons. Gandalf approached the tomb. I started to distress. "We have to get out of here now!" They ignored me. "They will come! We must leave at once." No one listened. And we paid the price for it.  
  
"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," he read, peering over the runes engraved on the top of the tomb. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gimli wailed and leaned his head against the stone.  
  
Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin and bent down to retrieve a very large and thick book, held in the hands of a skeleton.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas whispered worriedly to Aragorn. I glanced at him, "Yes! Finally someone who listens!" I encouraged.  
  
"We must leave now!" Legolas was the only one who paid attention to me. "They are coming!"  
  
Gandalf opened the book. A shower of dirt streamed out. He smoothed over the pages, gently blowing off the dust.  
  
"'They have taken the bridge and the second hall," he read. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.'" He turned the page. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." He paused. "'They are coming.'" I felt a chill go up my spine as the men stared at me. I hadn't noticed that I recited the journal along with Gandalf.  
  
"Please." I pleaded, "We must leave before it's too late!"  
  
Suddenly there was a crash. I looked around for the source of the noise. Pippin was standing by a skeleton seated on a well. He had apparently knocked the head of the carcass into the well. Suddenly the rest of the corpse tipped backwards and fell in with a resounding crash. It had been attached to a chain, which was linked to a bucket, which fell noisily in with it. There were reverberating crashes and clangs throughout the mine as the skeleton made it's way to the bottom of the well.  
  
"NO! Hurry!" I grabbed the nearest person, which were Legolas and Frodo. I tried to drag them out the door. But they didn't want to leave. "They are coming! We must leave!"  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
Pippin looked sheepish, and rather frightened. Gandalf angrily snatched his hat and staff from him.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" he exclaimed. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin looked at the ground in that cute way that hobbits do, making it ridiculously hard to not run over to him and reassure him that it was not his fault.  
  
"We have to leave now! Before it's too late!"  
  
Boom.  
  
It was muffled at first and I had prayed that perhaps it was my imagination.  
  
Boom.  
  
It was louder this time, and it was evident that everyone heard it as well. I inhaled sharply.  
  
"Too late." I muttered sadly.  
  
Boom. The volume and the rhythm increased dramatically. My heart pounded in the rhythm of the drums. Frodo withdrew his sword. It had begun to glow a bright blue.  
  
"Orcs!" exclaimed Legolas. Fright had nearly paralyzed me. My hands shook as I unsheathed my flute, this time it turned into twin blades; one said, "Light for Hope and life." And the other phrased "Darkness for death and misery." I poured some of my purification energy into them and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced around to see Gandalf.  
  
"Trust in yourself," he whispered. I swallowed and nodded.  
  
Boromir ran toward the door and peered out. Two arrows whizzed by, barely missing his head. He slammed the door shut.  
  
"They have a cave troll," he muttered.  
  
"Stay close to Gandalf!" yelled Aragorn. I slowly shifted into my fighting stance. Gandalf's words echoed in my head and I straightened my back.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir barred the doors with the weapons of the dead dwarves. I stood behind them ready to kill, and to avenge Gimli's lost kin. Gimli jumped up on his cousin's tomb, growling like a lion on the hunt.  
  
"Let them come!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with the desire of battle and bloodshed. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"  
  
I gripped my swords tightly, standing poised and ready for what was to come. Footfalls echoed throughout the corridors as our enemy drew closer, growing louder as they approached the door. The door shivered as they battered noisily against it. I knew it would not take much force to break, as the wood was rotted and well beyond any real defense. Small holes began to take shape and I could almost see them. The arrows of Aragorn and Legolas sped through the small holes, straight into the throats our rivals. There were several strangled squeals that chilled me to the very bone.  
  
And then the door gave way.  
  
When I first laid eyes on the orcs, my first thought was that they must have been a hybrid of a lizard and cheese mold. In short, they were utterly repulsive. Aragorn and Legolas took care of the first row or so with some amazing archery. But they were outnumbered and the orcs soon flooded into the room.  
  
One approached me, hissing and slashing the air with its weapon. I easily blocked its swings. I knew that others would come after me soon and that I had to defeat this one...but I didn't want to kill it. It was disgusting and everything, but the only living thing I'd ever killed before were pesky insects and evil demons, and then it wasn't done out of spite. This bore a vague resemblance to a human. I couldn't just kill it.  
  
While I was debating with my conscience, the orc took a swing that I failed to block properly. I winced as its blade sliced my side. The orc made a noise similar to a laugh, which totally pissed me off. Completely abandoning the idea of allowing it to live, I took one big swing and lopped off its head. The purification energy began to do its job, the rest of the body dissipated. After that I was able to fight without feeling guilty. They were like most demons, corrupt with evil and death did what justice they deserved.  
  
A roar interrupted my thoughts as I fought. I brought my swords through another orc and looked up. A gigantic...thing carrying a large club had entered, an orc leading it by a chain. It reminded me of an overweight, underpaid concert security guard, but I decided it was the cave troll Boromir had spoken of earlier.  
  
"Dammit!" I swore softly. Taking care of most of the orcs I turned my sights to the troll. But the orcs kept on coming! I poured more of my purification energy into Light and Dark. I cut through the orcs easily. Knowing this was to slow of a process the flute morphed into a bow "Fire one!" I shouted letting the arrow loose. It killed anything it touched that was filled with evil. I did this process ten times before the orcs numbers decreased; in fact, there were only a few left.  
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo suddenly screeched. From what I could see, the troll had grabbed hold of his foot. "No!" I knew what was to happen next. I knew that Frodo was protected by a dragon waist bend but things seemed to go in slow motion as the spear was thrown at Frodo. Forgetting that Frodo would survive I hurtled my self at the spear. My eyes opened in pain as the spear dug into my stomach. Unfortunately for me I had lent my cloak to Pippin and Merry to protect them from the slauter. I fell against Frodo, the head of the spear went through my body so Frodo wasn't injured as badly but I was afraid that it might have been enough to kill him, and watched as Legolas' arrow make its mark in the troll's throat. It made a few guttural sounds and moaned painfully, swaying as death claimed it. It finally fell, shaking the room. Pippin was flung off his back, landing hard on the floor. Why he was up there in the first place was unclear to me.  
  
I saw Aragorn bending over me. I smiled weakly and spat out blood.  
  
"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" exclaimed Aragorn, almost accusingly. Gandalf's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'm a demon..." But I followed their gaze to Frodo. I grinned weakly. "He has a dragon waist bend underneath I answered." The fellowship glanced at me and the spear lodged in my stomach. I coughed up more blood.  
  
"But... I could have sworn that Frodo was the one to be hit."  
They muttered.  
  
"Are you hurt Kagome?" Legolas asked  
  
"Nah, I just have a long spear in my stomach, of course I'm hurt!" With what was left of my strength I pulled out the spear and the others gasped as more blood flooded out.  
  
Many footsteps in the corridor interrupted our meeting.  
  
"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" exclaimed Gandalf, taking off out another door. We ran after him. Legolas ran by my side.  
  
It was at this time that I became aware of the pain in my side. During battle I had ignored it, as there were things of more importance at hand including my bigger and more important wound. The injury ached as I ran, as though it was constantly trying to remind me of its existence. I couldn't very well ask to stop now, so I bit my lip and remained silent.  
  
Meanwhile, orcs were crawling out of their hiding places. They swarmed down the pillars in the ceiling and up from the floors. We ran on, but the orcs grossly outnumbered us and we were soon surrounded. They hissed and jeered at us from all directions in their own tongue.  
  
This is not happening, this is just a dream...I said to myself over and over again.  
  
A deafening roar suddenly broke the jabber of the orcs. They froze in fear, and spoke amongst themselves. It sounded again. They all squealed in terror and quickly began to retreat, back into the darkness. Chills ran up and down my spine.  
  
This was not good.  
  
"The Balrog." I whispered in fear.  
  
An eerie light that seemed to come directly from the depths of Hell had begun to shine in back of us from behind a corner. Legolas had readied an arrow, aiming it at the strange glow.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.  
  
"A Balrog," replied Gandalf, a hint of dread creeping into his normally stable tone. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
We took off in another direction. My side and my stomach throbbed painfully, but some unexplainable determination pushed me onward. We turned a corner and found our path swerved to the right, bridging a dark pit. Boromir had not stopped quickly enough and teetered dangerously on the edge. Legolas grabbed his shirt and pulled him backward.  
  
"Lead them on Aragorn!" instructed Gandalf. "The bridge is near." Aragorn looked apprehensive. "Do as I say!" Gandalf bellowed. "Swords are no more use here."  
  
I watched as the little ones ran down a stone staircase with no railings the seemingly endless pit. After a while they came to a large gap in the stair. Legolas jumped easily across, and then motioned for the rest to do so as well. Frodo took a deep breath and jumped, not knowing whether or not he would ever feel solid ground beneath his feet again. He landed hard and would have toppled down the rest of the stairs had Legolas not steadied him. Frodo regained his balance; I heard his heart beating wildly after such a frightening experience. Legolas motioned to Gandalf. The wizard hesitated. The roar of the Balrog was heard in the distance. That seemed to be his motivation, as he jumped, his robes billowing out behind him. He landed easily.  
  
Boromir tucked Merry and Pippin under each of his arms and took a mighty leap across. He landed as the edge crumbled. Gandalf righted the two hobbits, standing in back of them in case they fell.  
  
And as if we didn't have enough problems already, the orcs began shooting at us.  
  
Fortunately they weren't very good shots, but it really scared the heck out of me. Legolas easily disposed of most of them with superior archery. Meanwhile, Aragorn picked up Sam and threw him across the gap. He made a motion as if to pick up Gimli.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli said, holding up his hand. He jumped, but didn't quite make it to the other side, as he teetered on the edge. Legolas grabbed him by the beard to prevent him from falling. "NOT the beard!" he exclaimed, his eyes growing incredibly large. It was rather funny, now that I think about it, but back then I was panicked and pressed for time to even let a ghost of a grin conquer my lips  
  
Portions of the stair on the opposite side began to crumble and fall. Aragorn and I scrambled backward on the stair to avoid going down with the rubble. The gap between the two sections was too wide to jump and Aragorn stood evaluating the situation. There was another roar from the Balrog and sections of the stone ceiling began to break off. One landed with a crash on the stair Frodo and Aragorn were stranded on, separating it from the rest of the staircase. It began to tilt noticeably to the side. Aragorn, however, seemed to notice that he could influence the direction of the tilt by leaning forward, backward, etc.  
  
"Lean forward!" he called to me. We both leaned forward, which caused the stair to tip toward us. It finally crashed into the top part of "our" staircase. The momentum threw Aragorn and I forward, Legolas and Boromir having to catch us. Once our feet were set firmly on the ground again, we ran. As we darted away, a large part of the staircase cracked and fell into the abyss below. I allowed myself a small sigh of relief.  
  
We continued to run until we came to the bridge. It made me nervous just looking at it. It was slender, almost threatening to break over yet another dark and endless chasm. That and it had no railings or anything else to help pedestrians across. I silently cursed the dwarves making sure I was behind Gandalf.  
  
Remarkably, most of the fellowship reached the other side without tripping or having any other close brushes with death. The Fellowship looked back across the bridge. The Balrog, which like a large solid mass of fire and lava, crudely shaped into a winged demon, was approaching the bridge, which Gandalf and I were crossing. He turned around the face the Balrog.  
  
"You cannot pass!" he yelled to the demon. I went unnoticed to all. A wave of flame washed over it.  
  
"Gandalf!" cried Frodo. Gandalf's back straightened and power seemed to pulsate through his body.  
  
"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" he exclaimed. The Balrog drew a flaming sword and swung it at Gandalf, who blocked it. "Go back to the shadow!" he commanded. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!!" He slammed his staff against the ground, emitting a flash of white light, which drove the Balrog back. It drew a flaming whip and snapped it loudly, and stepped on to the bridge. The stone began to crumble beneath its feet. Having nothing to support it, it fell into the void below. Gandalf sighed a little, as though that burst of magic had exhausted him, and began to cross the remainder of the bridge. I exhaled sharply in fear of what was to happen.  
  
The crack of the whip of the Balrog pierced the silence, and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle. He was knocked to the ground and pulled backward to the edge of the bridge. Just as he was about to fall, he caught hold of the very end of the bridge. He struggled for a moment and then stopped, I took this time to leap out of my hiding spot and as he commanded quietly.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" With those words, he let go; I grabbed his hand.  
  
"Kagome!" Gandalf and the other called. I grinned weakly.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't allow you to die and become Gandalf the white."  
  
"Let go before you are dragged as well."  
  
"NO!" I shook my head stubbornly. Smiling sadly Gandalf inflicted a small wound on my wrist.  
  
"No matter what you do Gandalf I won't let go!" But my grip was slipping.  
  
"Until we meet again Kagome." My second Grandfather breathed and he fell following his adversary into the black depths. My breath caught in my throat and I choked on the tears that welled up in my eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" shouted Frodo, trying to break free of Boromir's grasp. Legolas ran for me and gently took me by the wrist, pulling me out of Moria and into the sunlight, away from Gandalf, the father and grandfather I had never known. (I have a grandpa not a grandfather.)  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dark: So how was it???? Oh and the disclaimer is on chapters one and two. I'm already finished five pages of chapter five, so just press that little button down there. Just telling you, the more reviews I get the more I become happy and the more I become happy I write more... so REVIEW!  
  
Polls:  
  
Nothing's changed, but Legolas paired with Kagome: 10  
  
(I also decided that you could vote for alternative endings.)  
  
Review responses:  
  
CelestialRyu: Don't worry, I rant all the time and Kagome RULES! Thankies.  
  
Kiniki: * grins evilly* Gimli is going to have one big butt whooping , and Sauron too. ^_^  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3: Thankie! ^_^  
  
Alassea2: Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Naluna: Thanks  
  
frozensakurablossems : YAY! SOMEONE WHO VOTED!  
  
inuyashafreak337: Glad you agree.  
  
ruth 4 kai: THANKS!  
  
Kachie: This soon enough?  
  
Dark lil Hiei: Thanks for staying with me from chapters one to three, you're the best!  
  
Jupiter's Light: Thankies and I hafta say the same thing to you that I said to Dark lil Hiei so just scroll up a bit.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Thanks to for adding me to their fav's list:  
  
Glumfrog  
  
AlienSmile13  
  
Christy Corr  
  
mooncancer  
  
samatsua  
  
Black Ruby Kitsune  
  
DiZzy F.o.B  
  
Thanks to for adding me to their author's alerts:  
  
chibi noin  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
BadAddy  
  
AlienSmile13  
  
Christy Corr  
  
Star Mage1  
  
Chicken Stars  
  
Picking User Names is EVIL  
  
tao-fairlight  
  
Ieva  
  
samatsua  
  
inudragon21  
  
DiZzy F.o.B 


	5. Mine

"Damn!" I swore. Tears streamed down my eyes. "Damn it all!" I punched the ground angrily. "I couldn't save him." I choked on my tears "I couldn't save him." I punched the ground over and over again, and my fist turned scarlet. The hobbits were all openly crying, tears streaming down their faces; small sobs escaping their lips. Gimli looked almost homicidal and Boromir had to restrain him.  
  
"It's all your fault!" Frodo suddenly shouted to me. "You knew that Gandalf would die in the mine but you didn't stop us! I hate you!"  
  
I clutched my head in pain and grief. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I tried... I hate me too." Since there wasn't anyone near me I pulled out a dagger. I watched as it glimmered in the sun. "How very... beautiful..." I mumbled, caressing the dagger. Legolas seeing this began to inch towards me and ordered.  
  
"Kagome... what are you doing with that? PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" He screamed as I positioned it near my heart. As I was about to plunge it into my heart an arrow knocked my dagger out of my hands and clutches.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked innocently, "I'm a bad girl, and I must be punished." Legolas threw down his bow and wrapped his arms around me. "You tried to warn us Kagome, you did your best." He whispered.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, the waterfall of tears never ceasing. "You don't understand! I didn't do my best I- I failed."  
  
Pippin walked over, his face red from crying. "Kagome..." He broke down and sobbed.  
  
"I have to be punished I'm a bad girl." Legolas held me tighter. "Tis not your fault Kagome, you warned us against it before we left the mountains." Aragorn looked pensive for a moment and asked me.  
  
"How did you know everything that was to happen?" The rest of the fellowship looked at me.  
  
"I- I-." I crawled out of Legolas's warm embrace and towards Pippin.  
  
"How did you know that Gandalf was doomed in there? How did you know that we shouldn't have gone into the mine? How did you know what the journal held? HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"  
  
"I CAN'T TELL!" I curled up into a ball and rocked myself. "I wish Sango was here... she would have saved Gandalf, Miroku and Shippo... Inuyasha... Kikyou even! I wish I never existed." Frodo and the others seemed regretful for my state and Legolas seated himself beside me. "Don't wish for that. You are... one of a kind, and we would miss you if you were gone. Gandalf would have fallen either way."  
  
I buried my face into the blade of his shoulder, as if trying to hide from reality. "Legolas I'm afraid." He rubbed my back in a lulling fashion and whispered  
  
"Don't be." And we stayed like that. Pippin crying near me, Merry, Frodo and Sam weeped, huddled together. Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir mourning inwardly. Legolas comforting me and grieving at the same time and as for me... I cried into the shoulder of Legolas.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said finally. "Get them up!" Legolas looked at him impassively.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" begged Boromir, sounding upset and weary. For once I felt gratitude to Boromir.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs!" exclaimed Aragorn "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up!" I somewhat attempted to swallow the rest of my tears and stood up, wincing at the pain in my side which was funny because the injury on my stomach had already begun to heal but the cut the orc gave me didn't. "On your feet, Sam," Aragorn commanded gently, setting him on his feet. "Frodo?"  
  
The hobbit had drawn away from the rest of the group, gazing across the horizon. He slowly turned to face us. My heart almost shattered into millions of pieces again. Tears flooded his eyes, falling in gentle streams down his cheeks. The sorrow that dwelt in him was incredibly intense, and it was obvious that the death of Gandalf had the most devastating effect on him as it did on I.  
  
After he managed to get us all on our feet, Aragorn instructed us to follow him. His pace was fast, and it became soon it became difficult for me to keep up which I was confused at, I was a demon, I should have both healed and been able to keep up easily. My wound throbbed painfully, but I ignored it, thinking that it would heal in due time.  
  
Boy, was I wrong.  
  
I managed to tag along without too much agony at first, but it became increasingly difficult to keep pace as time passed.  
  
Pippin began to glance my way. At first I had thought it was because he was feeling uneasy. Then when Frodo and the other little ones began to stare at me I started to feel unnerved.  
  
"Is there something you need?" I asked softly. They shook their heads and sped up. It wasn't until after that I noticed why they were staring. I was covering my wound with my hand unconsciously. I quickly let go and I placed the cloak over top of the blood stained shirt of mine. I found that it hurt to walk normally so I started limping. Now Gimli and the little ones began to stare.  
  
"What!" I snapped, "I'm limping because I want to." They looked away, shamed.  
  
After a few minutes I noticed that it was like carrying the weight of the world just to take a step forward, and that the world seemed to be a little blurrier then before. I began to sway and I became dizzy. It hurt to breathe and I fell into the darkness...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Darkness... not even Inuyasha to fill the void with fear.  
  
"Hello?" My voice echoed back to me and I shivered at how frightened I sounded and felt.  
  
"Well..." I sighed, trying to figure out where I was. "Inuyasha's not here so I'm not dreaming... and the fellowship isn't here so I'm not awake... there isn't golden gates to meet me so I'm not in Heaven... There aren't any dark fiery flames... so I'm not in the underworld. That only leaves... I'm unconscious."  
  
'Gandalf... why did you leave us? Come back.' An image of Gandalf flashed by and I tried to grab it. But just as my hand was about to grab hold of Gandalf he moved out of my reach, and out of my sight.  
  
"Souta!" I gasped and ran towards my little brother as fast as I could, but he too disappeared.  
  
"Mother, Jii-chan..." I watched as everyone that ever loved fade out of my life. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kouga-kun (he was my friend right?), in the end they all ebbed away into nothingness. I wanted to scream, yell, anything to fill this barren hole... anything to keep me from insanity.  
  
Loneliness and grief nearly drowned me.  
  
"You aren't good enough to be Kikyou's reincarnation."  
  
"No... NO!" I covered my ears desperately trying to block them out.  
  
"You aren't worthy to be called a miko!"  
  
"No!" With each taunt, my resolve died a bit more.  
  
"How could you have ever thought that you were strong enough to survive?"  
  
"NO!" Something inside just burst and I needed to reach out and hurt them as they had done me. I hadn't noticed that my eyes had gone completely aqua and my claws began to itch for their blood. As I lunged at them, I found that with each step that I took, the more they dispersed. A cold-blooded voice without the least bit of a warning spoke.  
  
"It's hard to be alone isn't it?" I glanced around suspiciously for the voice's owner.  
  
"Of course it is." I replied.  
  
"Unfortunate that, that is your future, your fate."  
  
"T-that's t-that's NOT TRUE!" I screamed and clamped my ears again.  
  
"Oh it's true alright. Unless..." He trailed off.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO SAY, I'LL DO ANYTHING OKAY?!" I yelled angrily.  
  
Surprise, surprise, he ignored me and continued, "Unless, you stay with me... we'll be alone together." Wiping my tears onto my sleeve I chuckled.  
  
"Do you see the irony to what you said? Also I don't know you! Not to mention I'm not alone."  
  
"Not alone eh?" He sounded amused, too amused.  
  
"Being alone means no friends, no family, no companions. I'm not alone because although they aren't here physically doesn't mean they aren't here with me in spirit."  
  
"Wise words for someone who has merely started to enter adulthood."  
  
"Shut up." I growled, a fist was curled up and clenched tightly.  
  
"Oh!" He really seemed surprised. "It's time for you to leave, but it won't be the last you have heard of me."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I sat right up, sputtering water; I can tell you one thing, being drenched head to toe with water isn't very fun.  
  
I glared evilly at Legolas who was unfortunately for him holding an empty bucket. Dropping the bucket he rushed over to me and I blinked. 'That was weird...' Using one hand to support me, Legolas gently laid me down onto a bedroll I hadn't taken notice of till now.  
  
"You shouldn't be sitting up like that Kagome." He scolded a frown marring his handsome features. Wait handsome? His frown deepened as he asked, "Why didn't you tell m-us you were injured?"  
  
"Uh..." I mentally thanked God over and over and over again as the rest of the Fellowship interrupted us.  
  
"Ah! I see Kagome's awakened!" Gimli yelled cheerfully, giving me a hard slap on the shoulder. Aragorn took no heed to what Gimli was blabbering about and rolled up my shirt, before I could protest. (He didn't take off my clothes! He just rolled it up enough so he could treat the wound okay? *Mutters* perverts.) Feeling jumpy I covered my wound with my fingers just before he saw it.  
  
"Stop being utterly ridiculous! Let us see the wound!" Sighing in defeat I let go off my injury to my great surprise it unlike I had thought, was very deep and VERY long. It didn't help matters that the edges made it look like I had caught pneumonia. The edges spiked and what not, was ice BLUE! What kind of wound would turn BLUE? I hadn't even realized that I had blurted it out loud until Legolas gave me a look and answered my question. "Orc's blades are poisoned."  
  
"Oh..." Poisoned? Why those no good, rotting, stinking, cheaters! I came out of my trance just in time to see Aragon frown.  
  
"This is not well. She has left it exposed to the open AND she'd been stressing it." I batted his hand away and I stood up, ignoring the cries of protests.  
  
"Didn't Aragorn say that orcs would soon flood the area? We should be going, the stupid poison those dimwitted orcs bestowed upon me won't kill me." I marched over to my bag and I slung it over my shoulder, only to fall on my knees grimacing at the undeniable pain in my side.  
  
"She has a point though." Gimli! If I could walk I would have walked over to him and hugged him... okay maybe not.  
  
"Glad to see that someone else is thinking straight." I clasped my hands together in fake cheerfulness, before wincing at my pain "We have to leave now."  
  
Aragorn grimly nodded, and Legolas looked like he was about to blow.  
  
"NO!" It was my turn to give him a look. What was up with him? Legolas let out a sigh of defeat after seeing Aragorn's glare. He walked over to me and...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I was NOT amused. My face was so red I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought I was an over-grown tomato. Let me tell you, blushing out of embarrassment was only half of it! Legolas would get one underworld of a bashing when I got down! I have to admit though; it did feel kind of nice...  
  
My face turned into a deeper shade of red, as he pressed me closer to his chest.  
  
"I am not weak!" I blurted out suddenly, breaking the long silence. "I can walk!"  
  
Legolas was carrying me bridal style and I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't take the all-knowing look on Aragorn's face, or the plain amusement on the other's face, and I certainly could not take Legolas's smug look.  
  
"LET ME DOWN OR I'LL SCREAM!" The men flattered in their step and I grinned victoriously. I had won this battle...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Faster horsy! Faster!" This was fun! Granted it wasn't as fast as when Inu-I mean the dumb mutt did it for me but it was still fun. Legolas grumbled underneath me, he was really starting to loosen up! At least when he was around me...  
  
"And what may I ask did I do to disgruntle you?" Legolas asked looking up at the sky pleadingly.  
  
"Lego, hunny are you feeling alright?" To be completely honest with you, I was actually really worried for Legolas, I mean; I had a talent for driving people insane! After all I was Kikyou in my previous lifetime, and Kikyou could drive ME off a deep end, that's saying a lot too... I was she, and she was me, so she was basically driving herself batty but she's actually driving me batty but I was her so she was driving herself batty... okay now I'm confused... so was Kikyou confused? Uh-oh... See what I mean?  
  
I frowned, when he flushed crimson. Was he sick? My frown deepened and I placed one hand on his forehead.  
  
"Well Lego, you aren't sick, but you look..." I took a look at him for a word to describe him, "red." I know, lame huh? But he was really starting to worry me. His face flushed even deeper, and I panicked. "Lego, are you okay?" Aragorn's chuckling made me turn my head to him.  
  
"Poor Lego is looking like a volcano and you're laughing?" I would have checked if he really was Aragorn if I wasn't piggybacking on Legolas.  
  
"Poor Lego is suffering from embarrassment." I blinked innocently at Frodo.  
  
"What do you mean? Why is Lego so red?"  
  
"Cute pet name." What did Merry mean, pet name? Oh...  
  
"Nah! It's just a nickname, like," I pointed to Aragorn, "Aggie." I pointed to Boromir. "Yours is Boro." I pointed to Frodo. "Fro." I pointed to Merry "Mar" I pointed to Pippin. "Pin. Gimli is Gruffy, you're lucky that Rin named Sesshomaru Fluffy, or that would be your nickname, don't ask me why, and Sam is Sam because his name is short enough." I managed to look proud even when I was riding Lego. The men (excluding Sam who had his own name, and Legolas who was still red... I wonder why...) belched. I grinned angelically.  
  
"Lego, are you feeling better? You still look... red."  
  
"SHUT UP!" No matter how cheerful I seemed to be on the outside, I was slowly breaking again inwardly and I knew that I would not survive if the chain link of my beloved friends dieing kept up.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
We went down the road from the gate, leading me farther away from the deadly mines of the kin of Gimli and farther away from Gandalf. I wanted to cry but all my tears had dried up. I was still riding Legolas and I was still fidgeting about, not wanting to make my injury worse. (How am I going to fight with a poisoned wound?) The silence was overwhelming and I couldn't help but wonder, was this how life was going to be for me now? Trying to destroy a ring before it did us? It wasn't much better then the journey to put all the jewel pieces together, but I would take what I could. We trudged on for many more hours... well they trudged on. I decided to catch some shuteye. I laid my cheek to Lego's back and instantly I fell asleep.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
{Past}  
  
Inuyasha growled and his eyes flashed red. He place one hand onto his precious sword, Tetsusiga, (Dc: Did I spell that right?) but his demon blood took over. He was mad. More then mad, he was about to blow. He was going to kill Kaede for interrupting his connection with what was HIS. 'She is mine and nobody else's.'  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dark: I am soooooooo sorry for such a short chapter but I have the dreaded... * whispers* writer's block so don't be surprised if I don't update soon  
  
The poll:  
  
Inuyasha: Three  
  
Sesshomaru: Eleven  
  
Kouga: One  
  
Naraku: One  
  
Somebody else: 1/2  
  
(I can drag Youko Kurama into this story if you want.): Four  
  
Does she end up with:  
  
Legolas: ten  
  
Winner: Two  
  
Review replies:  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3: I can't really kill Inuyasha off... (unfortunately, Inu will bug me till my grave. Inuyasha: Got that right bitch.)  
  
Jupiter's Light: * laughs sheepishly* I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as good or long.  
  
Dark lil Hiei: BWAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Poor Gandalf, indeed. Also I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! But I already had chapter four written so that's why it was faster and I had to type little pieces of this chapie because I have writers block.  
  
MLD: * shows thumb up* Will do.  
  
Aya_chan: * tears up* You are so nice!  
  
Inuyashafreak337: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Alassea2: Will do. * salutes Alassea*  
  
Kiniki: I have to give them a butt whooping later on though. * sobs* Gimli, Sauron: * glares evilly at me * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Frozensakurablossems: Yeah... GO KAGOME! Kagome: ^_^.  
  
Silverspun: * looks mysterious* in a later chapter...  
  
Thanks to for adding me to their fav's list:  
  
Glumfrog  
  
AlienSmile13  
  
Christy Corr  
  
mooncancer  
  
samatsua  
  
Black Ruby Kitsune  
  
Silverspun  
  
DiZzy F.o.B  
  
inuyashafreak337  
  
Dark lil Hiei  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3  
  
Thanks to for adding me to their author's alerts:  
  
chibi noin  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
BadAddy  
  
Christy Corr  
  
Star Mage1  
  
Chicken Stars  
  
Regana  
  
tao-fairlight  
  
Ieva  
  
samatsua  
  
inudragon21  
  
warriorangel15  
  
valou  
  
silverspun 


	6. Friend of the Darkness

We were running, which was a surprise because I didn't think that Legolas could run with a load of dead weight (me) on him, when Aragorn suddenly darted ahead as though hell was snapping at his heels, splashing into a churning stream. He peered at the horizon almost excitedly.  
  
"The Woods of Lorien!" he exclaimed, motioning to a forest a long way off. I groaned. 'Great, more road to travel.' But who was I to complain? I mean I had a very comfortable horsy (poor Lego! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bow down to my awesome power Lego! *ahem* back to the story) Who was I kidding?! I was bored out of my mind! "Need... fun... going... to... die." I moaned and pretended to faint. Gruffy and Boro scoffed, and I heard them mumbling incoherent sentences. 'Stupid Dwarf and human who can't appreciate good drama.'  
  
We reached the borders of Lothlorien sometime in late afternoon or early evening either way we reached the borders of Lothlorien. The woods were enticingly radiant and I fell in love with them as soon as my eyes fell on them. The trees were enormous, reaching high into the heavens, sheltering us with a green roof. Each tree was remarkably dazzling, showing no signs of disease or any other harm to it. I felt relieved, as though the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders the moment I stepped into the woods.  
  
"Stay close, young hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives here, an elf-witch of terrible power," Gimli warned the hobbits in an undertone. I heaved a sigh and turned to him. He just had to ruin the moment.  
  
"And I'm the Easter bunny," I muttered bitterly. "Stop trying to make up stories and scare the poor hobbits." Gimli stared daggers at me.  
  
"It is no mere fireside tale, you ignorant demon! All those who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again!" he retorted angrily. I was soooooooo scared that I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah. They somehow knew you were coming and decide to suicide instead of dieing when they smell your reek," I replied. Gimli glared at me yet again.  
  
"We'll see if you'll be laughing when she's caught you up in her web of trickery and deception!" he gruffed (get it? Gruff... gruffy? Huh? Huh? Aw, you're no fun). "We'll see then. But this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" He strode forward and almost walked into an elf with an arrow readied in his bow. It was so hilarious that I burst out laughing, and would have fallen off of Legolas, if Lego didn't catch me. More elves suddenly appeared, seeming to materialize out of the scenery around us. I stopped laughing and drew my sword, lucky thing to because we were soon surrounded.  
  
Whoa...déjà vu...I thought to myself, staring at my captors bewilderedly. Legolas had somehow managed to draw his bow and arrow, aiming it as his own captors. I really need to learn how to do that... I mean drawing a sword, pfft easy. By positioning an arrow into a bow that you just took off your back? Wow!  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark" stated a male elf haughtily, striding out to meet us. Gimli growled. The speaker was tall and blonde with a serious and set expression. He showed very little, if any emotion. I shivered, he reminded me too much of Sesshomaru, what with the large ego and all, but I liked him more. He seemed less demanding and he could effectively make fun of Gimli. Actually I think that's the reason why I liked the elf better. He could make fun of Gruffy. Of course it wasn't fair that Sesshomaru hasn't even met Gruffy but I'll just ignore that.  
  
"Haldir o Lorien," greeted Aragorn. I was able to translate that to 'Haldir of Lorien.' I clapped my hands in joy. "I actually understood that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy and I shrugged "I ran away from a mental hospital when I was younger." Seeing their deadpan faces I pouted. "Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Now what were they talking about?  
  
"Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should go back!" exclaimed Gimli, looking rather unnerved.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," replied the elf called Haldir. "Come, she is waiting." Freaky... and guess what I did in time of the freakyness? Guess! Guess! That's right! I stuck my tongue at him. Score! Booyah! Haldir glared at me. It seems everyone likes to stare death at me... not fair!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
My breath caught in my throat. Lothlorien was as divine as Moria was terrifying.  
  
The trees were impossibly majestic, becoming as wide and as tall as the famous California redwoods as we journeyed deeper into the heart of the woods. They fascinated and called out to me. They were about as ordinary as any other trees, but they possessed a certain inner beauty that simply astounded me. The forest floor was lush and green with plants and other forest growth of equal magnificence. I decided soon enough that everything that grew in Lothlorien was perfect, as though it had been fed with some elven Miracle-Goo. The few waterfalls, fountains, and streams we came across were beautiful, pure and clear, their melodious trickle ringing merrily throughout the forest.  
  
Just when I thought I couldn't be any more amazed, I saw the houses.  
  
Beautifully sculpted and carved dwellings had been constructed in the trees, nearly making me trip over my own feet in awe, which said a lot because I was still riding on Lego. Like Rivendell, they possessed a certain architectural splendor that made them utterly breathtaking, making it outright impossible to describe the magnificence that had been so perfectly captured in one place.  
  
Aragorn gave me a nudge, jolting me out of my dream-like trance. Haldir had begun to lead us up a flight of stairs that intertwined around the immense trunk of a particularly large tree. Softly glowing lights lighted the way, produced by somewhat I suspected were clones of the evil fairy Tinkerbell. The glow reminded me slightly of the Christmas lights I hung up on the Christmas tree one year. Nasty bulb. It busted and every other bulb burned out too.  
  
'If the elves were smart enough to make glowing light thingys, then why can't the dwarves use railings?' I asked myself as Legolas ascended up the steps. 'Oh yeah, their minds were probably unable to function properly living with Gruffy's smell.'  
  
We walked for a while, climbing long stretches of low stairs by the blue glow of the lights. It grew darker as we climbed; the patches of sky that peeked through the leaves dark with twilight. I looked out through the arches in the stair, openly gaping at the view. It was incredible. I could see other dwellings, all of equal majesty, and the upper parts of the trees that I had not been able to see when I was on the ground.  
  
We eventually came to what appeared to be a house completely constructed out of intricate trellises. The entrance was simply a stone staircase—Lothlorien elves apparently did not believe in doors. I climbed the staircase with the rest of the Fellowship, my heart beating with anticipation.  
  
The staircase led us to an open area, beautiful and polished with the work of the elves. I still wondered how long it took them to carve these magnificent works of art. Another set of stairs led up to an unidentifiable room, the blue shadows shrouding it from view. I waited impatiently, one hand playing with the hem of my shirt the other gripping Legolas's shirt.  
  
A soft white light began to shine in front of me as two figures stepped forward, drat my demon eyesight! The intense light nearly blinded me. As they descended the staircase, the light slowly diminished to an even softer glow, allowing me to clearly see the figures. The one on my left was a male elf with a regal presence. His hair was white-blonde, hanging several inches past his shoulders, part of it pulled back. He was impeccably dressed in a white tunic and a grey robe of intricate fabric. He was good-looking, but his expression was somber, as though something was weighing him down tremendously. I fought the urge to jump off of Legolas and glump him to death so that a smile would grace his lips. He reminded me of Inuyasha when the mutt was torn between going to the dead clay pot (Dc: Don't get me wrong, I like Kikyou... the one that was alive, she was okay, the pot can just crumble and die again for all I care.)  
  
His companion was female, and also an elf. No duh. She had a queenly stature and I immediately dubbed her as the mysterious Lady of the Wood. She was extremely beautiful, with a fair complexion and slightly wavy blonde hair that hung nearly to her waist. She was clothed in all white, her gown made out of lace that looked almost too fragile to wear. She wore a simple woven circlet on her head and no other jewelry. I looked into her eyes. They were ice blue, and filled with a gentle kindness. But as I looked closer, I felt as though there was something more powerful and frightening concealed behind those eyes. Goodness as well as a terrible power was present in her, making me rather frightened. She was gorgeous, but there was something strangely sinister about her beauty. As each second passed I could feel the foreboding power and I freaked out. There was something wrong about her. Very wrong! Her scent for one. It smelt something akin to Naraku and I grew fearful.  
  
"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell," began the man, his tone steady and sure. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."  
  
"He has fallen into shadow..." the Lady of the Wood replied, her eyes looking somewhat sorrowed. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," she continued, with a sense of gentle warning in her once troubled tone. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all..." She looked at us pensively for a moment. "Yet hope remains as long as the company is true..." Another pause. "Do not let your hearts be troubled..." A hint of motherliness crept into her voice. "Go now, and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."  
  
She stopped, and then looked at each member of the Fellowship individually. Strangely, the person she looked at could never return her gaze for long. At last she came to me.  
  
"Ah yes, Kagome Higurashi..." a soft voice whispered. I looked around, wondering if anyone had heard it. My heart thudded heavily against my chest. Apparently no one else had. I turned my gaze back to the Lady of the Wood. "You have journeyed before from a land and time far away, bringing joy to those you meet..." I tried to laugh it off but my body wouldn't obey my minds commands. "But behind the smart remarks and your masks lies a wounded soul" I wanted nothing more then to rip my gaze off of her eyes but it was as though I was hypnotized. "You know of what I speak..." Her eyes seemed to bore into mine and I found myself jumping off of Legolas's back and backing away. My life flashed before my eyes and I panicked. I ran. I ignored the fellowships cries, the pain building up in my wound and I ran. There was something that was... wrong with the Lady of the Wood. I didn't know what it was but there was something wrong and out of place. I dug my claws into something (I don't know what) when I felt my legs dragging me back to the place I now feared. It was useless.  
  
Once I reached the steps Legolas immediately put a death grip on me. "Stay." He whispered firmly.  
  
"What I did and what I feel is my own liability" I thought, or rather 'said' to her.  
  
"Do not shield yourself with masks..." she hissed. That's right. She hissed at me. I thought she was supposed to be serene and all that... I was still unnerved even as she moved on.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
After our meeting (I later learned that the man was called Celeborn and the Lady of the Wood was Galadriel) we were ushered into a room. The hobbits fell right to sleep as their weary heads rested on their pillows. I crossed my legs and sat in Inuyasha's famous position. My eyelids began to fall but I fought it off. I refused to sleep, with Galadriel in the vicinity. Every time I heard her name my shoulders would tense and a chill would run up my spine. It was the same feeling when Kikyou was near me and I knew then that I couldn't stay for long.  
  
"Galadriel isn't so bad," Gimli spoke up, "Kagome you should be more polite; running from her like that..." he shook his head in disproval. I gapped at him. Had I just entered a parallel universe? "You were the one who warned us about her webs of deceit!" I looked at Aragorn for help but he looked away. I turned towards Boromir (which was very stupid of me) but he seemed to agree with Gimli. "Don't you feel the foul malice?" I glanced pleadingly at Legolas. I knew I could trust him at least. He dropped his gaze to the cold, but beautiful ground out of guilt and I stood up. "Don't you?" I was begging now, but Legolas never met my stare, and I took a step back in disbelief.  
  
"Cold." I muttered and they stared at me, "very cold indeed. I hope you a merry and safe journey. May you still be in one piece when you finish it." My body was as frozen as the ground my feet glided over. I gave them a short, curt bow, turned my back to them and started for the door. "Wait!" Legolas cried, "What are you doing?" I pulled up my hood in order to hide my hurt eyes. My eyes were always the first to betray my emotions, and I wasn't going to take that chance. "Say good-bye to the little ones for my Legolas. Bye now." I took off. I was in such a rush to leave that I hadn't noticed an ice womb under my feet, allowing me to soar with the clouds. I hadn't anything but to leave on my mind and that's what got me into trouble in the first place. A single tear trickled down my face, and to the earth like a small crystal, and like one it shattered upon impact.  
  
The ice melted away as I was lowered to the ground. I dropped to my knees in self-hatred. 'Look at what I've become.' I disgusted myself. First for thinking that I could ever hold my own against Kikyou and now... I heard a shout and did nothing even as someone brought down the butt of an axe to my head. For once I embraced the darkness. The only sanctuary I would find. The only thing that thought of me as Kagome. Darkness was my only friend. Darkness...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Dark: What do you think? Pretty good considering that I still haven't shaken my writers block right?  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Starbug: Thanks for your compliment and... THAT IS SUCH AN INCREDIBLE IDEA! THANKS!  
  
Tara (Boogie_Monster_TSC@yahoo.com): Writer's block is evil... *glares at the stone block that is in front of me and also taller then the Eiffel Tower*  
  
Earthsong: I am so sorry bout the slow update. Forgive me neh? *hands out a kitkat bar*  
  
MLD: About the wings, it's actually a tattoo like thing... you know the thing that Sesshomaru has? On his forhead? Anyways, teaching her how to fly is also a good idea. *grins evilly, Kagome: +groans+ now look what you did.*  
  
koga711: Sesshy is good too... very good (Sesshomaru: Don't call me that woman!)  
  
ObsedianFox13: I can't believe you're the only one who's confused! I suck at writing and you're the only one who's confused! That is so weird!  
  
Stinky-chan: 0_o that's a lot of people... GREAT! ^_^ also, Shippo's coming no matter what.  
  
Kurama's love: The gang or *everyone?*  
  
Lilbunnyfufu: Aw thankies *blushes*  
  
Shinigami Clara: and thanks for voting! About that purifying the wound Kagome probably forgot. She probably was empty-headed (Kagome: HEY!) from the poison at the time. I wonder how Inu does that too... (background: Inuyasha: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* *chokes*  
  
Punks-Rock: Punks do rock! Thank you for putting me on your fav's list and I'm sorry bout the late update... *still glaring daggers at stone block*  
  
Kiniki: Legless... I'm still thinking about that...  
  
Dark lil Hiei: Sorry bout the slow update...  
  
Alassea2: Elves shouldn't be able to blush... *looks evilly at Legolas, "Who are you and what have you done with our elf?"* I don't know why he was blushing... (Legolas: I was NOT blushing...) *whispers* was too. And about the chapter being titled 'mine' read the Inuyasha part.  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3: *rubs hands together looking evil (if you hadn't noticed by now I love using that word* Not much Boro torture here *sigh* a bit later on though there will be MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I like doing that too)  
  
Silverspun: Of course you can. I'll tell you a secret... *whispers* Sesshy (Sesshomaru: FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME THAT!) appears in the next chapter.  
  
Kurama's love: K thanks. I'll forget that and come to read this review later on k?  
  
Jupiter's Light: *grins widely* Your wish is my command! *pretends that I'm a genie.*  
  
Ud the Imp: Good question... what do you think I should do? End it after the first book and make sequels or just do it the whole way through?  
  
~~~Thanks for putting me on their fav's list~~~  
  
Glumfrog  
  
lilbunnyfufu  
  
silverspun  
  
AlienSmile13  
  
Christy Corr  
  
mooncancer  
  
samatsua  
  
Punks-Rock  
  
Fox Angel  
  
DiZzY F.o.B  
  
inuyashafreak337  
  
Dark lil Hiei  
  
Ryoko Maxwell3  
  
~~~Thanks for putting me on their author alerts list~~~  
  
chibi noin  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
BadAddy  
  
Christy Corr  
  
Star Mage1  
  
envy101  
  
Regana  
  
tao-fairlight  
  
Ieva  
  
samatsua  
  
inudragon21  
  
warriorangel15  
  
valou 448604  
  
Kaguya's Chaos  
  
silverspun  
  
Xessive  
  
Kira + Shane  
  
lilbunnyfufu  
  
koga711  
  
silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune  
  
~~~Who should fight for Kagome?~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Four  
  
Sesshomaru: Fourteen  
  
Kouga: Two  
  
Naraku: One  
  
Somebody else: 1/2  
  
(I can drag Youko Kurama into this story if you want.): Four  
  
~~~Does she end up with:~~~  
  
Legolas: twelve  
  
Winner: Two 


	7. And Sesshomaru comes to play

Dark: OMG! (To people (ppl) who don't know what that is its Oh My God) 143 reviews! I'm so happy! I can't believe you would read this story after the first few chapters... Anyways to celebrate the 143 reviews I invited the characters here...  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. Like I would want to be in that bitch's dream.  
  
Kagome (demon form): ::pounds Inu to oblivion::  
  
Kagome (human form): Inuyasha! Sit boy!  
  
Sesshomaru: ::sees Inuyasha fall:: Pathetic.  
  
Inuyasha: What did you call me?!  
  
Kurama: ... ::asks Kagome:: are they always like that?  
  
Kagome (both forms): yep...  
  
Inuyasha: Feh... ::tries to kill Sesshomaru::  
  
Dark: While they're doing that I'll start the story  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not jealous! Really! Shoots a dart at a picture of the owner of Inuyasha and Lord of the Rings No, I'm not jealous. Why should I be? Shoots another dart at picture. (I don't own either one of them bawls) Thank you Irene for helping me with this disclaimer.  
  
..................................................................................  
  
"KEADE! COME OUT! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Inuyasha grinned manically as he pounded on the flimsy wooden/paper door, expecting fully to break it down. The old lady Keade sat in her hut and calmly sipped her tea, knowing that Inuyasha could not inflict harm to her while she rested in her comfortable home. Inuyasha's insane smile melted into a grim frown as he realized that there was a weak miko barrier shielding Keade from his rage. Keade sighed; sadly shaking her aging head as she recalled what had happened a few weeks back while Inuyasha tried (and failed) to slice the miko barrier with his untransformed fang.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Keade tended to a small and fragile boy that seemed very feverish, his cheeks flared with crimson heat, and his labored breathing became more frantic as he gasped and struggled furiously for breath.  
  
"SIT BOY! I have to go home okay? My grades are dropping immensely and at this rate, I'll never be able to graduate into a good university and HEY! INUYASHA!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!" Keade clicked her tongue, disapprovingly before fixing her attention back to the boy. She left his side for a moment to reach out for the herbs she brewed just a few minutes ago. She put the container to his pale-pursed lips, and waited for the liquid to ooze down his throat patiently. "YOU AIN'T GOING WENCH!" "MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! OR ARE SO STUPID THAT YOU FORGOT!?" Inuyasha sputtered dumbly for a moment then...  
  
"YOU STILL AIN'T GOING BITCH!" Keade smiled in amusement and Shippo (who entered the hut just a few minutes ago) looked at her with those big green eyes. "Go tell them to kindly shut their yaps will ye?" Shippo nodded, bobbing his adorable little head up and down "Okay Keade!" Keade chuckled, kids these days.  
  
Needless to say, Inuyasha lost, unable to fight the awesome power that was Kagome and the ground. He sat broodingly in his tree; his back slumped over, as he glared a hole into the well that Kagome and him often argued about. Miroku glanced up into the God tree before his hand 'slipped' and 'brushed' over Sango's southern region. BANG! Miroku flew sky-high, his eyes swirled round and round in the sky, and where Miroku stood just moments ago, was a fist connected to an arm, that was connected to the furious body of Sango, as she held the small form of Kirara. Shippo stared at the branch Inuyasha inhabited, or rather, WAS inhabiting. It was empty now... Yelping, Shippo clawed at his nose, trying to rip it off, before Sango stopped him by holding his arms firmly. "What's the matter Shippo?" she asked, not paying any attention to the unconscious form of the perverted Monk that lay twitching beside her.  
  
"SOMETHING STINKS!" Shippo cried, throwing himself at Sango. "Stinks?" Sango questioned before it clicked. Kikyou. Inuyasha went to meet with Kikyou. All fury left her in an instant and Sango gave her sympathy to Kagome. And so that's how it all happened. Kagome bumped into them, while retrieving her gigantic bag, and she left, never coming back. (Dc: SHE'S TOO BUSY! Not to mention, she didn't, not come back because of the Inuyasha/Kikyou kissy thing Kagome is soooooo much better than that) Inuyasha started to go insane living without Kagome. He met with Kikyou everyday but no kiss, no embraces could stop him from losing his mind. The youkai part of Inuyasha snapped at him wildly, for not having his mate with him (Dc: No I don't think Inuyasha's going to win the poll but it's fun torturing him for hurting poor Kagome.) Not liking the way the human half of Inuyasha brushed him off, the youkai part of him took over, even with his beloved sword Tetsusaiga (Dc: A special thanks to Kurama's Love for telling me the spelling of the name.) at his side his youkai half dominated Inuyasha. The rest of the group left, fearing for their safety and without Kagome, the glue of the group, they couldn't stand to watch Inuyasha interact with the dead clay pot, and they all fled together. Keade stayed, she was the only one protected by a barrier.  
  
Keade came out of her memory lane as a huge explosion crackled in the air, as Inuyasha's body connected with a tree. Keade's graying bangs danced merrily while she shook her wrinkled head once again. He would never learn. The miko barrier seemed weak, but infact was quite indurable. "Demons these days." She sighed.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
"Not this again!" I groaned loudly, as I pounded heavily against the blackness that surrounded me... or at least tried to, I fell forwards only to be supported by strong arms? I gulp. "Inu-Inuyasha?" I stuttered as I looked up. "Who is this Inuyasha you are uttering about Kagome?" Now I was really confused. "Legolas? What are you doing here?" (Dc: I bet none of you expected that! Thanks to Starbug immensely for the idea.) "Where is here, Kagome?" I took one glance at his concerned face and all the anger I had forgotten moments ago (Mostly because I was asleep.) flared up again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME AGAINST THE BELLYACHING OAF THAT IS GIMLI!" I bellowed into his ear, and grinned sadistically as he winced. Good old elven ears. He opened his mouth to reply, I guess, but before he could, a very displeased person interrupted. You guessed it, the enraged person have doggy ears lodged at the top of their head and golden ears that I used to sink in forever and ever and ever and ever and you get what I mean. "Kagome, who is that?" Darn it... that ever knocked me out sure is going to get! I swear they are. Oh well... at least Inuyasha can't harm me with Lego here.  
  
Yeah that's right. I'm confident! I'm strong! I'm the best! I'm not afraid of a little doggy dog, which has a not so little sword... which is why I'm hiding behind Legolas. "Inu-Inuyasha." Did that pathetic whimper come from me? How degrading! It's all Inuyasha's fault. I assume that Legolas sensed my discomfort and pushed me even more behind him. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha snarled it wasn't hard to imagine foam coming out of his mouth as he drew his BIG fang and made to plunge it into the heart of Legolas. "SIT!" BAM! I stared at the crater that Inuyasha made when he was getting acquainted with the ground? Darkness? Well either one left a crater... I never knew that you could leave a mark on darkness... and I thought he said he ruled the domain... and that I couldn't sit him... all of these all lead up to one thing... Good old Keade. When I realized that Inuyasha got up and was at it again I screamed while smirking for all the power I had over little doggy boy here. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! And for all the other times you called me a wench, bitch, and shard detector, sit." I stretched. Boy that felt good. Legolas twirled me around and made me stare him in the deep never ending pool of baby blue; I could just drown in them forever. I mentally slapped myself. The heck was I thinking! "Who is he!" He demanded. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I gasped in pain as the Tetsusaiga embedded itself into my liver.  
  
As I fell I caught a glimpse of gold flashing in Inuyasha's blood shot eyes. OH MIGHTY LORD! I JUST GOT SLICED AND DICED THERE BY THAT POSIONED DAGGER AND NOW BY A SWORD THAT COULD KILL ONE HOUNDRED DEMONS IN ONE SWING! I groaned "Just great." I coughed. I fell; following the little drop of blood that fell forever into the dark abyss, lucky enough Legolas caught me. "HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed to Inuyasha. He stroked my hair lightly before asking, "Are you alright Kagome?" I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH HERE! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?! I wanted to scream out to the world. Unfortunately my mouth was filled with a mess of my blood and I could only utter "Sit." Inuyasha fell onto the darkness once again, this time behind Legolas. I groaned whilst the whole world of shadows, shook firmly.  
  
"Wake up! WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes groggily only to be met by a hideous sight. Is a mutated elf a species of this not-my-world world? Because I'm seeing it. Unbelievably hideous, the only things that could be considered nice about him were his ruby red eyes and that looked as if Medusa would turn to stone herself and shatter if she ever saw his eyes. Everything else was, to put it simply, not natural. Scars ran across his darkly tanned face, if you could call it that. I winced as my gaze fell on his nose. It sat there on his face crookedly, looking as though it was hit by basketballs way too many times. An ugly looking sneer played on his putrid green/vomit colored lips. Yes you heard me right; green/vomit lips. Ugh... ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
I took one look at his dwarfish figure (he was tiny!) and turned my back to him, my eyes dropped and I entered a blissful dream. At least I was supposed to.  
  
"Damn wench!" He growled, his mutilated hands sounded as though they were fumbling about for something. He barked out a triumph yell as he got what he wanted. "Take this!" His repulsive hand pushed down what smelt like a button and I froze. 'WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME!'  
  
"This should teach you to learn your place!" He smirked mockingly before pressing another button. My eyes snapped open in shock as a million bolts played with my body, throwing it back and forth before entering my blood cells and making me wince in pure agony. I bit my mouth to keep the scream I knew was going to come. Blood seeped into my throat, choking me slowly and painfully; still I refused to cry out.  
  
"What do you have to say now, bitch?" I smiled "To die would be an awfully big adventure." (Dc: A chappie dedicated to the person who could both guess where that came from and if they find or post a story of the movie (in the book section and not the cartoon one!) that I really like!) And I spat my blood in his face. He gapped at me. "BITCH!" I just grinned at him. He looked just about ready to throw open my cage (I was locked up) and slap me but thought better of it.  
  
"You'll fetch a fine price... with this 'edderitor of course." (Dc: I just made that up. It's a remote control... yes a remote control that either forces the person to freeze or send bolts down the person's body. How? Through a chip they installed in the person.) I threw my head up. "Fine price?!" The dwarf/elf/mutilated guy reached out to me, carefully making sure his hand did not touch the cage bars as he patted my head. I bit him.  
  
......................................................................................  
  
Bored! Bored, bored, bored, BORED! I sat there with my legs crossed as my head drooped and my bangs covered my eyes. My arms moved wildly against the floor, making many markings as I tried to stop the boredom. "Life, the only thing ever forbidden from her reaches. It was so close and yet so far. It dangled mockingly there, just out of her grasp. She could feel it. She could taste it, but it would never be within her clutches. It would never be hers. And it would always stay that way." (Dc: A part of a book that I'm writing, believe it or not I want to get it published. I'm going to start at a ripe age then I'll revise it until the pages fall off. . I really do have a cool idea for it though... ) I bit my lower lip thoughtfully, as I brought down a claw to start again. (I carved the markings with my claw... I'm glad it's so strong... grins.) The dungeon door busted wide open, flooding the darkness with light. I blinked.  
  
"Stand up you idiotic simpleton!" This guy barked at me. I raised an eyebrow. 'So you want to play that game huh?'  
  
"I don't think so you abhorrent dunce." The guy's pal or whatever laughed a deep hearty laugh, and at that moment I wished that I could swipe the ever- knowing smirk off his face.  
  
"Shut up!" the first guy snarled. Was he a dog? Hmm...  
  
"Calm down Eithore," the second guy chided, "she speaks nothing but the truth after all." I stared at him. 'Eithore' stared at him. We both stared at him. I guess he didn't like 'Eithore' either.  
  
"You should learn to control your tongue Aurelic. Especially to the ones whom are of higher ranking than yourself." Eithore puffed out his chest and I stared at him.  
  
"Ah but you seem to have forgotten, Eithore! I was all but promoted to third rank just yesterday." Eithore faulted and fell silent.  
  
"Shut your yap, Aurelic."  
  
"Do not brandish your tongue as such Eithore." With each word, I grew more amusement and soon it grew into an all out verbal war.  
  
"You were so ugly that your mother sold you for a drop of rum!" Ohhhhhhhh.... That was low.  
  
"You were so ugly that the only person who loved you was your mother!" Ouch!  
  
"How dare you!" Aurelic hurtled himself at Eithore and a crack echoed against the walls as Aurelic's fist was introduced to Eithore's face. Ouch! That must of hurt! Eithore leapt up, a horrible bruise marring his elvish looking face. His blond locks fell into his eyes and he gave a roundhouse kick to Aurelic. And Aurelic doubled over with pain. His emerald eyes burnt in the flames of fury as he let out a blood-curling cry. I covered my poor, abused ears but continued to watch them with peaked interest. Aurelic was sweating profoundly, and his auburn hair clung onto his face like a second skin. Eithore huffed for breath and kept his ruby eyes on his opponent. A few minutes passed and I grew bored again. They just stood there glaring holes into each other... freaky!  
  
I wondered if they were aware of anything surrounding them... I wondered if they would notice if I escaped from this dungeon... Oh my God! I am so stupid! As quietly as possible I crawled through Eithore's legs. Oh yeah. Laugh all you want but it's embarrassing! When I got to three crawls away from them, I glanced back at the mucky, dank, and dark room and it's two inhabitances. They were still locked on each other. As soon as my skin of my foot touched the ground and not the dusty one of the dungeon I ran. My shackles crackled and my skin of my foot slapped the marble grounds.  
  
Someone must have spotted me when I ran. It was obvious when their voice rang out. "That slave's getting away!"  
  
"Oh holy Lord!" I muttered under my breath as I sped up. Being on a track team sure helped things a lot... of course being a demon could have something to do with it...  
  
"Get her!" I threw one glance behind me. A frustrated scream escaped my lips as my gaze fell on a crowd of elves and dwarfs. "Never thought I would witness an elf and a dwarf get along. What a wonderful time to start!" I really didn't want to do this but... you had to do what you had to do. I tapped into the demon in me. It was stupid what I did. My miko powers, my miko inheritance, my miko blood, lashed out at my demon power and blood. It hurt. I was able to lose the dwarfs and elves but at what price?  
  
A grin played on my lips and I let it. Freedom was mine once again! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Oof. I rubbed my bottom, trying to make the sore pain go away. I looked up to glare at the person whom dared to bump into me. I groaned. Wouldn't you know it? The guy that had to stop me in my tracks was that ugly, abhorrent, mutilated elf I bit.  
  
"Naughty, naughty girl." He said, waving the remote that I currently loathed, "the auctions are starting soon. Can't miss that now can we?"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO ANY DRATTED AUCTION!" He winced and rubbed his ear. "But you have no choice in that matter." He clumsily stuffed the remote into a pocket and dug out an identical pair of shackles that were on my wrist. Before I had any time to stop him, he clamped it onto my ankles. I tried to blast him with my all so powerful miko powers or at least use my demon strength, but wouldn't you know it? I wore myself out trying to make sure that my miko blood wouldn't purify my demon butt off that I could barely lift a finger. Okay... that was a little over exaggerated but I was tired!  
  
I stumbled as the elf tugged on my shackles sharply. "WATCH IT WITH THE SHACKLES WILL YA!" He glared at me evilly before yanking on the chain again. This time my face dug into the ground.  
  
"Get up." With my face still buried deeply in the floor I shook my fists at him. "I SAID GET UP!" he jerked on the chains again setting me on my feet. We met face to face and I visibly winced. No matter how many times you looked at him, he seemed to get uglier with every glance.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
I glowered at the back of the elf, trying to burn him into a crisp. Leaving me alone, I can take that, especially cause that's good. But tying me to a poll? What was I? His dog? The guy he was talking to nodded before walking back to the stage.  
  
"BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE! YOU SUCK! BOO!" I made a thumbs downs sign as I yelled.  
  
"Shut up." The evil elf snapped, as he untied me, "Come with me."  
  
"Do I even have a choice?"  
  
"No." I groaned as he threw me into a room behind the stage. He walked in after me and I back away. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered as he came even closer. I scotched backwards and I menially screamed when my back pressed firmly against the wall. "Shut up." Was that his word or what? I struggled wildly as he tried to chain me up to another slave. "And stay there." I whimpered as I realized that I wasn't able to escape now.  
  
He unchained me and I wanted nothing more than to find comfort in my mom. They sold everyone except me. It was my turn now.  
  
"And before we finish off, of today's bidding, we have a new slave. We have never seen this kind before. She is not an elf, dwarf, nor human." Gasps broke out in the crowd and I growled.  
  
"Than what is she?" An elf stood.  
  
"We... we have not learnt of that yet, but she is not of this planet." The last part stuck me. 'Mama, Jii-chan, Souta...' I shut my eyes tight, trying to imagine them here with me. It didn't work. I didn't notice that the elf that bound me, drag me out to the audience. I needed my family. I needed to know it they were okay.  
  
"As you can see, she is not a species we are familiar with." I barred my teeth to the one who dared to speak that about me.  
  
"She is not tame!" Another guy shouted.  
  
"Ah, but with this edderitor, she shall be within your control."  
  
"Stop talking about me as if I couldn't hear you, you bloody idiot!" I growled.  
  
"Her manners are atrocious!"  
  
"WELL YOU TRY FIGHTING WITH THE ONLY PEOPLE YOU KNEW IN THE WORLD AND THEN BEING SOLD AS IF I WAS A PRODUCT!" I bellowed. I clenched my fists at my side angrily. 'These people have not and will not ever experience one tenth of what I felt.' Betrayal, hurt, sadness, hatred, bitterness, dislike, pained, loss, cold, and afraid.  
  
"Do I hear one thousand gold pieces?" (Dc: What do they use as money?) My head snapped up.  
  
"One thousand gold pieces!" Someone shouted.  
  
"One thousand five hundred." Another yelled.  
  
"Two thousand!"  
  
"Three thousand eight hundred!" It went for a while before...  
  
"EIGHT MILLION GOLD PIECES!" My jaw dropped to the ground. It seemed that the person trying to sell me was in the same condition as I. His blue eyes fogged over and his jaw seemed to go further than mine.  
  
"Eight million gold pieces going once. Going twice..."  
  
"TEN MILLION GOLD PIECES!" Whoa! I'm not worth that much. Or at least I don't think... wait a darn minute. "I AM NOT AN OBJECT!" Figures that no one would listen to me.  
  
"TWENTY MILLION!"  
  
"THIRTY!"  
  
"FOURTY!"  
  
"ONE HUNDRED MILLION!" I couldn't believe my ears. One hundred- was this guy on crack or what? (Dc: Sorry, I heard that way too many times at school and it was hard to resist.  
  
"One hu-hundred mi-million going on-once. Going twi-twice. SOLD!" I was dragged to my new 'owner' and I stared at the ground. I was not an object, nor was I a product!  
  
I looked up and met face to face with my new 'master.' Our eyes locked and a chill went down my body. This guy... this one person had control of my life now. And from the looks of it... I was doomed.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru swung his claw down, his poison dripped off of his fingers, how dared she harm Rin? The creature let out an inhuman shriek as her head came clean off. "I damn you, Sesshomaru. I damn you into a world in which, you can not survive!" She screeched once again before all that was left of her was her bones. Sesshomaru stared coldly at the corpse before heading back to Rin and Jaken.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" the toad demon squawked, "did you kill it?" Jaken's beady yellow eyes peered out from Sesshomaru's white garb and he cried with glee as he spotted the corpse. "Lord Sesshomaru? Wha-what is happening?" Sesshomaru's golden orbs glanced down at his hand, which was flickering on and off. "It seems that the demon was indeed a sorcerer that had put a curse on this Sesshomaru with her last breath."  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin giggled as she bounded over. However, her never- ending smile; fell when she saw Sesshomaru's figure wavered. "What is happening? Rin is scared."  
  
"Jaken!" The toad demon stumbled over to Sesshomaru ready to obey any and every order given to him or die trying. "Watch over Rin while this Sesshomaru is away." Except that one. Jaken groaned mentally, that stupid girl would be the death of him some day. "Rin, I am going to be away for a while," Jaken gazed up at his lord. Why was it that Sesshomaru seemed to adopt a soft look in his eye once his gaze fell on Rin? "Stay close to Jaken." He flicker a little bit more before disappearing all together.  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
Dark: I'm sorry bout the first part of the chapter... I still had writer's block at that moment. ::grins::  
  
Review responses:  
  
catwoman456: Thanks so much!  
  
Kagedfox: Thankies!  
  
blackdragon-of-tears: I'm glad you like! ::smiley face::  
  
KougaFangirl12345: I tried to send you an email but you didn't respond... ::sad face::  
  
Starfire: Okay, you finally did it. Kurama's going to come into the story. ::happy face:: But... I'm not sure if I can have three people liking Kag... ...: OKAY! ::happy face::  
  
Alassea2 ( Mage1  
  
envy101  
  
Regana  
  
tao-fairlight  
  
Ieva  
  
samatsua  
  
inudragon21  
  
warriorangel15  
  
valou  
  
Kaguya's Chaos  
  
silverspun  
  
Xessive  
  
Kira Shane  
  
lilbunnyfufu  
  
Jiko Hitasura  
  
silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune  
  
Super Hyper Anime Lover  
  
Foxfire The Great Demon  
  
angelkitty77  
  
Ketsurui Shuuraj  
  
kuramarocks  
  
FaNged-1  
  
KougaFangirl12345  
  
blackdragon-of-tears  
  
Poll for whom should come to fight for Kag:  
  
Inuyasha: Seven  
  
Sesshomaru: Twenty  
  
Kouga: Four  
  
Naraku: Two  
  
Somebody else: 1/2  
  
(I can drag Youko Kurama into this story if you want.): Eighteen (He's still coming even if he doesn't win...)  
  
Does she end up with:  
  
Legolas: Nineteen  
  
Winner: Two  
  
And before you leave... don't forget to review 


	8. Eye catching

Dark: ::takes deep breath in:: 198 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! ::hugs everyone::  
  
I didn't scare anyone off did I? Anyways... this chapter is dedicated to the following people:  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix  
  
Kaminari-chan1  
  
I know  
  
For guessing Peter Pan. And I would like to give special thanks to these people:  
  
Alassea2  
  
Punks-Rock  
  
TLC Kitsume  
  
Dark Miko  
  
Lea & Moon  
  
KougaFangirl12345  
  
Moonie  
  
For sticking by me all this time. And so back to my note:  
  
I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I know I haven't updated in like what? Two months and three days? But I swear! I have a good reason! There was the first problem of my getting off of my lazy bottom to type and write more, then the tougher one... I mean, ten reviews = Great! I'm so happy! I better update... but I'm too lazy.  
  
Then I got Twenty = YAY! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!  
  
Then came Thirty = Holy MOLY! I better get off and write (and so I did)  
  
Then Forty = I have to finish off my chapter eight... but then I wanted to fix it up for you.  
  
Then came FIFTY FIVE = Don't just write something... write something GREAT! And so I rewrote this chapter so many times... I'm sooooo sorry! To make up for it I'll get started on the next chapter right away, also... I graduated! I graduated from elementary school! I'm going to the high school and I'm a little nervous right now...  
  
Disclaimer: You already know this! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?!  
  
.................................................. My gaze fixed itself firmly on the ground. I dared not look up in fear of the glinting evil that shined in his eyes. I never wanted to die more than at that moment. The thought of being owned hurt like salt being cast on a fresh wound. He glanced back at me and barked crudely, "Faster!" He tugged on my shackles sharply and I fell, scrapping my leg in the process. So this was how life was going to be for me... joy.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Legolas peered at the group for a moment. Something was missing. Ever since Kagome left, things hadn't been the same. It seemed that Kagome's dry humor was the only thing keeping them from feeling the emotion despair of losing Gandalf. The hobbits dragged their feet, staring at the ground, blinking back tears after being informed on how Kagome left. Boromir snapped furiously at anyone who tried to talk to him. Without Kagome to take his assaults, everybody was a victim. Gimli pretended that Kagome didn't exist. He went on and on about Galadriel, How she was so beautiful, graceful, and lady-like unlike Kagome. Legolas nearly used him as target practice after hearing him say that. He didn't know why but it... how did Kagome put it? Pissed him off to no end when he heard Gimli badmouthing Kagome. Luckily for Gimli, the hobbits already jumped on him; otherwise he would be full of holes by now.  
  
He missed her...  
  
He wasn't supposed to miss her...  
  
He was an elf... elves never felt all that strongly about emotions. Or so he told himself many times. So why did it hurt to know that Kagome wasn't there at his side? Why? Why did he miss her?  
  
He didn't miss her.  
  
He didn't...  
  
He missed her greatly...  
  
When he saw that silver haired demon harassing her... something snapped. (Chapter 7)  
  
Those smooth texture of her hair. Legolas could still feel the silky tingle in his fingertips from when he caressed her locks. That white skin with the tint of pink... Her plump, ruby red lips called out to him. The way she felt so right and fit so perfectly in his embrace while trying to avoid the spies... Oh Gods... what was happening to him? What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so empty without her? Why?  
  
Why was it that when she was with him he felt that all was right with the world, but annoyed at her immature behavior? Why was it that he felt alive when she was with him? Why was it that he felt dead without her? Why? Why? WHY? Why did his heart, an organ that most women believed that he lacked after turning them away, beat ten times faster than it should? Why was it that he was nervous around her? Why was it that he couldn't hide his emotions behind his mask anymore? Why? Why? WHY? Why was he feeling like this? WHY WAS HE FEELING LIKE THIS?  
  
Why? ...  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
"Watch my arm, will ya?" I snapped as my owner threw me into a dungeon. He sneered back at me, his eyes, the very one's I tried so hard to evade, found mine and glared daggers. "I doubt, you are one of a kind, but you'll bring in a crowd anyways." He spat. A smirk played silently on his lips as the bars of my dungeon door slammed shut with a thundering boom. "Or else..."  
  
I shuttered as his malevolent laugh echoed through the walls of the grimy dungeon, chilling me to the spine. 'What ever did I do to deserve this? Surely it isn't punishment for whatever _Kikyou_ did in my past life was it?' I asked in my mind. I sighed when I received no answer. What did I expect? God coming down and greeting me? I crawled slowly, dragging my unwilling legs into a corner, curled up and let tears stream down my eyes. All I wanted was to go back to being a normal girl! A normal girl... a drop of my tear dropped, splitting into a thousand pieces as it made contact with the floor. The chance of me being a normal girl was ripped away from me, crudely snatched from my fingers, just because I was _Kikyou_! Just because_ Kikyou_ wanted to take the stupid jewel with her... I hated her, I HATED HER!  
  
I pulled myself together, as I stood up, staring face to face with the wall of my dungeon. _Kikyou, Kikyou, KIKYOU_! It was always about _Kikyou_. I punched the wall in an attempt to relieve myself of my anger and frustration, but it didn't work. Desperately I bashed on it, again and again, until my knuckles grew red with my blood, and yet I still harbored the feeling of hatred, pumping in my veins. A fury of dents marked the wall, but that didn't make me feel any better.  
  
I leaned my forehead against the crimson streaked wall, and breathed in deeply. Tears still streamed down my face, in an effort to escape my miserable body. It was all _Kikyou_'s fault! With renewed loathing and vigor, I restarted beating up the poor wall. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have, had that stupid jewel in my body! I slugged the wall, making a hole in it in the process. If it weren't for _Kikyou _I wouldn't have fallen into the well! I slugged it again, making the hole bigger. If it weren't for_ Kikyou_, I wouldn't have given Inuyasha my heart, only to have it shred upon, stomped on, ripped apart, and thrown in dirt. I kicked the wall, chipping pieces of bricks off of it. If it weren't for _Kikyou_, I wouldn't have died a million deaths knowing, Inuyasha would never be mine... because his heart belonged to _Kikyou_! I let myself fall to the ground. If it weren't for _Kikyou_... I would have been nothing. I looked down in shame.  
  
No matter how hard I tried, a pool of my tears gathered around my feet, I would never amount to _Kikyou_. No matter how much I strained, there would always, **_always_** be a woman that was better than me. _Always_.  
  
I lost count of how long I sat there, finding comfort in the darkness that lurked in the corner, crying silently. I don't know how long, I sat there praying and wishing with all my heart that Lady death would finally be kind to me. Wishing that she took my soul to find peace. All I know is I gave into darkness and sleep and a small smile flitted across my lips for a single second. At least I had one friend, Darkness... my darkness, my...sanctuary.  
  
As quickly as I found comfort in darkness, I was torn away from it. A sharp blow to my back stole my darkness away from me; force me to gaze up into light and evil. "WAKE UP SLAVE!" I whimpered as I tried to go back to the loving arms of my sanctuary, only to be hoisted up by my shirt. "I said..." a voice, growled, angrily in my ear, as its arm that clutched my shirt slammed me against the wall that I brutalized moments before, "WAKE UP!" I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and immediately regretted it. My gaze met fearfully to my masters. "It's time for you to show me your true worth!" He clamped shackles that suspiciously, resembled the one he used dragging me to his castle. "No!" I shouted struggling widely against the bonds. He pulled me to him, his breath brushed my cheek and I looked down, "You belong to me... and you shall do what I say." His last words repeated itself in my mind over and over never stopping, even when we arrived to our destination. 'You belong to me, and you shall do what I say... You belong to me and you shall do as I say...'  
  
"NO!" I cried, but it was too late. I stood in the middle of a large arena. A huge pink bubble-like-thing separated the stands from the battle set up, however I did not spend my time, studying the battlefield; instead, I ran towards the gate that I was pushed out of and shook it. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed it felt as though I was a trapped animal, that resolve alone made me shake the gate even harder. It rattled in its place, but it didn't open.  
  
"Ladies!" My demonic ears twitched towards the voice that I currently loathed with every being of my soul, "and gentlemen! Welcome to another exciting battle here at the shadow arena. All I have to say is... enjoy the show!" Instinctively I turned around, and I never regretted it more. I recoiled, immediately, my arms moved to cover my eyes. My opponent was, what could only be described as a five eyed **GIANT** spider. It stood up in all its glory. The glare of the sun glinted off the shiny, black coat of the beast, but the menacing stare of the bright burning ball of gas couldn't hold a candle to the glower of the five eyes. It's eight legs, although skinny, looked as if it could crush me, where I got that notion, I don't know. "Let the fight begin!" My master shouted, the crowd grew wild with cheers and yelling as the great spider came rushing at me.  
  
All thoughts of fighting that I learnt from the Warring States Era, flashed by my mind, all of them screamed at me to move. At the very last moment, I threw myself out of the way. Wincing as I got up, I just realized that the poisoned wound I had received in the mine had never healed, joy... The spider skidded to a halt before shooting a web string at me. I flexed my claws and smiled as the thin web was ripped to shreds by my sharp talions, or at least that was supposed to happen. Instead my claws only stopped the string. However, it kept pushing against my hand with such force that I was thrown into the wall of the arena. 'Where was my weapons when I needed them?' I inwardly groaned.  
  
Red blood dripped from my lower lip as I was bashed again and again, against hard concrete. Then... it stopped. I dropped to my knees immediately. Struggling to stand I could do nothing but stay there, when the spider charged at me once again. With great effort, I managed to bite back the yell of pain, but that didn't stop my body's reaction. My eyes widened in disbelief, my jaw dropped in shock, and my body was too much in pain to do anything.  
  
Sharp teeth dug into my flesh and so I closed my eyes for the last minutes of my life. I would have died at that very moment, if it weren't for a fleeting thought that passed through my mind during my last breath. 'Do we really want to die like this? In a spider's mouth, without seeing out family? In a world where we are nothing but a mindless slave that battles in a life and death situation for the entertainment of people whom are idiotic enough to ignore the threat of Sauron? Do we really? NO! No we don't!'  
  
I thrust a claw into one of my many wounds, and pulled it back out to reveal silver blood, (Dc: I'll explain why it's silver later.) enclosed by an eerie glow of aqua/blue, of purification. "I refuse..." I managed to get out of my gritted teeth, "to die now!" Blades of sliver mixed with aqua/blue sliced into the spider's eyes, all five of them. Effectively blinding it. It's mouth opened to let out a cry of pain, and I took that opportunity to rip myself from it's powerful jaws, and landed, fortunately, on my feet.  
  
The giant creature let out a furious yell before charging blindly, but suspiciously, directly at me. Wanting to get the battle over with, I remained standing there until the very last moment. I dropped to the floor and raised my claw up. The spider seemed to realize what I was doing and tried to stop, but it was too late. My claws sliced through the soft tissue of the beast's stomach, blood poured down on my face and clothes like water did Niagara Falls. But I smiled. The more blood the better; it meant the less chance the five-eyed creature had to survive. IT was dead before it smashed against the wall.  
  
I gasped for breath, as I stood up slowly. Thinking I was safe, I let my guard down, a mistake I would never make again. A leg of the rotting corpse, twitched, knocking me off my feet. Time seemed to slow as the half jewel that hung from my neck snapped and fell to the ground, with a small tinkling noise. I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the screams of protest uttered by my body, for I knew that there would be a greater price to pay if anyone saw it, let alone feel the power that rolled down it in wave after wave. Too bad all my efforts were in vain. The small jewel that seemed to cause trouble and pain to the person whom got a hold of it, had already caught the eye of another...  
  
................................................................  
  
Dark: Sorry about it being so short but... it's the best I ever wrote so be HAPPY!  
  
Review responses:  
  
kitty kitsune: Heh heh... I'm so lazy... sorry!  
  
Sesshomaru's Goddess: I'm confused... which lady? The Lady of the Forest, or the lady that threw her into middle earth? (I still need to fix that part up a bit...)  
  
Moonie: ::looks at Moonie:: Uh Oh... I think I just killed someone... AMBULANCE!  
  
Cheeza-13: ::grins:: Kagome is kind of OOC but I'm a kid! I can't capture her personality just right... Heh heh... she acts like me too...  
  
Nerwen Elendil: ::laughs as I scratch my head:: yeah... sorry bout that... but thanks for reading on anyways!  
  
Kaminari-chan1: YAY! THANKIES! I'm sorry if I'm confusing you... And you're right!  
  
Speedy: aww... thanks ::blushes from compliment from speedy:: I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Shadowsniper: Sorry it took so long... at least I wrote it right? ::squeaks in fear of the wrath of shadowsniper::  
  
inuyashafreak337: Would one month count as soon? :: whimpers::  
  
midnightfox55: I updated! ::does a victory dance::  
  
demon-lulu: Would one month count as soon? And of course you can vote for more than one person... (I get stuck like that too...)  
  
Kang-Lin: ::pokes at Kang-Lin with a stick:: I KILLED ANOTHER PERSON! AMBULANCE! ::looks at Kang-Lin:: What a sucky way to die... from boredom...  
  
Lady of Chaos 2005: Like I said before... would a month count as soon?  
  
Shadow Kitsune: yeah... Legolas was a bit stupid huh? :: Turns around to see, Legolas pointing an arrow at me...:: I take that back! ::as soon as Legolas withdraws I whisper to Shadow Kitsune:: Not... Shadow Kitsune... good idea... and how in the world did you guess what happens next? ::Stares at Shadow Kitsune suspiciously:: are you a seer? A mind reader? Psychic? ::screams as I run around:: GET OUT OF MY HEAD! :: bashes my head on the wall:: Ahem... sorry about that... yes that's what happens...  
  
?: Review?????????????? Do you have a story you want me to review or do you mean update?  
  
lysia1982: like I said above, does a month and more count as soon? ::sweatdrops anime style::  
  
i know: THAT'S RIGHT! Heh heh...  
  
Angel Of Life01: Okay! ::grins::  
  
?: What do you mean by review?  
  
KagomeXLegolas-rox: ::grins::  
  
CatsyKitten: Uh oh... Boy, I'm just horrible aren't I? Murdering Kang-Lin and Moonie, then driving you insane? I wonder who my next victim will be?  
  
NOYB: ::blushes from compliment:: Thankies! You're so nice!  
  
KougaFangirl12345: I'm sorry. I'm glad you and your sister enjoys my story and I'll try and update faster... you probably know that I pray for her every night (I said so in the review) and she's watching you... ::pulls KougaFangirl into a tight hug::  
  
Moonie: THANKIES! :: glomps Moonie:: You're so nice!  
  
Punks-Rock ): Heh heh...  
  
The Fire Goddess: Thankies!  
  
Lea & Moon: ::grins:: you'll help me if I get his personality wrong right?  
  
Dark Miko: K! ::grins::  
  
catwoman456 and KurianGirl: I'll be sure to check it out soon. ::smiles::  
  
Ayachan: Yeah, she'll get out next chappie.  
  
Punks-Rock: Thankies! You're my new bestfriend! :: hugs the breath out of Punks-Rock:: The polls are for who fights for Kagome, and who wins Kagome.  
  
TLC Kitsume: Writing... writing... ::keeps on saying that::  
  
Mooie: would you say, two months is soon? :: chuckles nervously::  
  
Jiko Hitasura: I am evil aren't I? MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH- ::characters: now look what you did! She started her 'evil' laugh again! ::groans:: -HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!  
  
Cinnamon Pixi Stix: please, please, please! Write a Peter Pan fic! I'll read it over and over until I know it from heart! Sorry... I just finished reading all the good fics there (Peter Pan fics) and here (Inuyasha column) and Harry Potter and almost everything I'm interested in! Please I need a new good fic!  
  
Silverspun: Heh heh... no Sesshy (Sesshomaru: That's it! :: He brings out his sword of evil (I can't spell it) and waves it at me:: You die!) didn't buy her...  
  
Paine939: ::grins from ear to ear:: Y/K pairings are cool huh?  
  
Kaimi Kitsune: Heh heh! You guys are too funny!  
  
Fallen Angel: Another mindreader! BACK BACK I SAY! STOP ::bangs head against the wall:: READING :: keeps on banging it:: MY ::still banging:: MIND! Yes he kidnaps her from her master in the next chappie  
  
Bubblegumkitsune: Okay! ::grins:: And even if he doesn't win there still is the sequel!  
  
Alassea2: Nope... sorry! It was from Peter Pan the movie! :: shakes head:: Moms  
  
Poll for whom should come to fight for Kag:  
  
Inuyasha: Seven  
  
Sesshomaru: Twenty Five (He's neck to neck with Youko...)  
  
Kouga: Four  
  
Naraku: Two  
  
Somebody else: 1/2  
  
(I can drag Youko Kurama into this story if you want.): Twenty Nine (He's ahead but Sesshy (Sesshomaru: DON'T CALL ME THAT!) is catching up  
  
Does she end up with:  
  
Legolas: Seventeen  
  
Winner of the other poll: Five (It's not doing so well...)  
  
And before you leave... don't forget to review 


	9. Too late

Dark: If I said, I died then somehow miraculously came back to life would you believe me...? ::chuckles nervously:: Okay! So I'm a lazy writer! What of it?! It's not my fault! I have a lot more things I need to do so be happy! I should be studying for a soccer test so... ::looks around nervously:: SHHHHHHHHH! It's our little secret.

Also, you know... I was walking to class one day when behind me a bunch of girls were all like, "OH MY GOD! WE SHOULD GO ICE SKATING TOMORROW!" and the others were going "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" And I was thinking, I hate those kinds of girls (ditzy, uses god's name for horribleness and everything... no offence to you if you are like that) and finally my curiosity got the best of me and I turned to look at them. Guess who it was. My EX-best friend. She's CHANGED!

YOU GUYS DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY! IT WAS IN MY BIO THAT I WOULD UPDATE SOONER IF YOU SAID HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HIM! THAT WAS IN AUGUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::gives reader no warning at all...:: 249 REVIEWS! HOLY WINE THAT'S SAID TO BE JESUS'S BLOOD! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! FIFTY-ONE REVIEWS! Not only did I pass the 200 line (which, might I add, I never thought I would get to) I'm on my way to 300! Only Fifty more reviews to go! ::Smiles:: As a reward I made this chapter longer than usual! 7 pages! AND I invited the characters to talk!

Kagome: ... ::eye twitches:: WHY IS EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO ME?!

Sesshomaru: Mayhaps you are just unlucky.

Kagome: GRRRRR! ::turns to Sesshomaru with barred fangs. ::

Inuyasha: Count yourself lucky wench! I'm not even IN the story!

Me: YOU ARE TOO!

Inuyasha: Not anymore!

Youko: What a spoiled little puppy.

Inuyasha: PUPPY?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUPPY YOU DERANGED FOX!?

Youko: Figures he's too stupid to know.

Inuyasha: ::twitch, twitch:: GRRRRRRRR! ::attacks Youko, they get into a fight::

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagome: I agree with you whole-heartedly. (Me: ...)

Me: ::presses button that starts movie/story::

**Chapter Nine:**

Have you ever had one of those days? You know one of those days, where you trip and fall a hundred times, and you pray that no one's there, only to find someone is watching as they laugh at your misfortune? I have. And today was by far the worst.

Mere seconds after my blooded fingers wrapped the cold jewel, I found myself snatched into the air, with my face buried under soft, silver locks of hair. Stunned, and utterly dumbfounded, I sat in my captor's arms, unsure of what to do. Fortunately for me, my senses came back fast enough, and I struggled to escape his grasp, twisting and turning my body in hopes that his grip would loosen.

"Stop that." He scolded, and my face scrunched up, still buried under his silver hair... Wait a darn (Dc: Yes, darn. I don't like to swear, in fact I never do except this time in this fic as Kagome, but that doesn't count, I'm planning to fix it after all) minute. Silver hair? ...

"I-Inuyasha?" Half hoping and half fearing the answer, I glanced up for what seemed like a millisecond but that was all I needed. My eyes widened in shock as furry ears met my gaze; sure I only caught a small look, but it was proof enough for me. "I-Inuyasha."

"What are you muttering about, girl?"

"Girl?" I sputtered angrily, "I happen to be, a very respected..." I trailed off. I couldn't very well just say 'I happen to be, a very respected miko' in this demon form. Anyways, either way it didn't change matters that I was still in my captors arms, cradled like a new wedded bride. I blushed at the thought.

One thing was for sure. He was no Inuyasha. 'Who are you?' I questioned in my thoughts. I didn't notice until he replied that I had spoken out loud. And before you ask me, no it wasn't how he said it, it was the infernal smirk that I just _knew _he had on his face, that I had decided I had, had enough.

"I'm not this Inubwasha character, I assure you."

"Okay buddy, I don't care if you were some random demon thief named..." I paused, trying to think of the first name that came to mind, "Youko Kurama, I want you to let me down NOW!" I never noticed how he suddenly tensed; all I knew was one moment I was safely cuddled to his... well muscular chest... 'BAD KAGOME! BAD, BAD KAGOME! Do not, I repeat do NOT think like that' and the next I was on my sore bum (Dc: excuse my language) muttering numerous of curses under my breath, as I stood up, brushing invisible dirt off my shirt and then placing my hands on my hips. So imagine my surprise when all of a sudden a claw pressed on my neck.

"Hey!" I choked out, grimacing at how I sounded. "What'd I do? What'd I say?" He looked into my eyes, as though searching for something before he dropped his hand. I fell to my knees, rubbing my sore neck before glaring at the stupid man.

"Get up." I blinked in surprise, and then I did as told... rather demanded. Gluing my feet to the ground, I leaned in towards the guy with, what I hoped was, a threatening look etched on my face. I pointed my index finger into his chest as I spoke with accusing, narrowed eyes, "Hold your horses, buster. You kidnap me, drop me, and nearly kill me, and just tell me to, **_get up_**?! Who the heck do you think you are!?"

He raised a brow, and for the first time, I got a good look at him. And I was left breathless. He had lovely silver hair (Dc: quite popular... isn't it?) that fell sharply below his chest (Dc: I've **_never _**watched yu yu hakusho before, and all the pics in google don't really show where his hair ends so please correct me if I'm wrong... it's just a guess okay peoples?) and stunning golden eyes so different from the amber ones I had fallen in and out of love with. He towered over me a good five inches, but what really got me was...

I rushed over to him and stood on my tippytoes as I reached for his- "**_KAWAII_**!" I screamed as I rubbed his cute ears, they were **_so _**much bigger than Inuyasha's and the temptation was that much more. I can't describe how or why, but apparently I love animal attributes on demons/people, today was no exception. They were so FUZZY!

Something akin to purring vibrated from his throat and I stared at him. It didn't take him too long that I stopped and he asked slowly as though he wasn't completely certain what happened. "Who are you?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the exact question I was expecting but I tried to answer him anyways. "Er... huh?" Maybe it's not the best answer but it's good enough. Hmpf what do you expect? Poetry?

"I asked for your name..." he trailed off, but I caught the glitter in his eye that warned me of danger, "wench." I froze. How did he know...? Nah, I doubt Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would just bound up to some strange demon person and say 'Kagome hates being called wench, so call her just that!'

I watched the guy move his lips but since I was off in my pretty little, own world I couldn't hear him. I shifted my weight, bored out of my mind. When I couldn't find a comfortable position, I sat down on the soft dirt and began drawing lines in the ground. My captor or 'Fuzzy' as I dubbed him didn't seem to like this and began striding towards my, still, unaware figure. Wrenching me by my arm, he pulled me up, as I let out a strangle gasp of shock. He let go as soon as he was sure I was standing but not before he gave my arm a warning squeeze.

"Watch it pal! That hurts you know?!" I motioned to the angry red welts that laced around my flesh. He looked at me than his glance dropped to my arm. "Pathetic." He said. My eye twitched and I grabbed one of his ears, and twisted it. Bring it down to my lips, I whispered, "I am not!" I let out a laugh, and then let my grip on his poor, fuzzy ear loose as I ran away from him. I threw a glance backwards before adding in a shout, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Looking back, I have to say, that was stupid. Snickering gleefully, I raced this way and that through many identical trees, but when I couldn't sense anything behind me, I stopped and whipped around. Nothing was there. Confused, I looked around, but nothing came up. However something did come down. A strangled yelp, a sound I didn't know existed, escaped my lips as 'Fuzzy' flew (or at least it looked like he was flying) down with a graceful landing.

"Do not," he growled fiercely, his eyes narrowed into slits, "do that again." Caught up with the moment, I nodded, and then I realized what I had done. "Listen here." I spoke, glaring at him with my 'evil eyes' "I will do whatever I want." I moved my hands to my hips as I had done many times before, and narrowed my eyes as I had done before as warning for Inuyasha before I made him 'kiss the ground'. Of course my 'friend' here didn't know my awesome power!

I saw him open his mouth to say something but someone cut in smoothly. "Where are we, wench?" I froze, to terrified to move and my breathing became shallow intakes of breath. 'Please no, please no, please no, please no, please no, please no, please no, please no, please no, please n-' My mind stuttered to a halt as I gapped at the ethereal person in front of me.

"Sess-Sess-Sesshomaru!" I took a stiff step backwards, but there was no need, my captor stepped in between us as he asked, ice laced in his voice as he acknowledged the proud taiyoukai. "What are you..." I trailed off, but I got the gist that he knew what I was talking about.

"Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself, human." Though my captor, now known as my savior, blocked him from my view I shivered in fear. My captor flattered in his step as Sesshomaru's question hit him, and that was how I knew that my savior was truly a demon not from this world. "From what I heard," I was surprised at how the words just seemed to flow out of my mouth but I let it continue. "We are in a place called Middle Earth. And I know for a fact that we are the only demons here... I think..." I chuckled nervously. I twitched immediately when he stepped forward. _I DON'T WANNA DIE!_ I cried silently, watching, with a weary eye, as he came even closer.

"Eheh..." Shaken, I laughed apprehensively, and slowly turned on my heels then... ran for my life. Or at least that's what I hoped would have happened. Instead I found myself dragged back by my captor by my collar, my feet deep in the dirt.

"Don't try that again."

"Try? Try what? You know, try is such a depressing word; what about don't do that again?" I kept on blabbering non-sense, hoping that they wouldn't notice how I was trying to inch away. Of course my captor ignored me. The two powerful male youkais sized each other up with a calculated, but guarded look in their eyes. I, not wanting anything to do with them hummed under my breath, praying that by doing so, they would leave or disappear. I looked down, shuffling my feet, amusing myself with watching my shoes play with the dirt below me. If only I didn't! If I hadn't such a short attention span, I might have seen the two, nod in unison before whirling on me. With one hand each they pinned my to the tree behind me. "Who are you?" They demanded together.

In spite of my awkward position, I spoke in fury. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO AM I?!" I turned to Fuzzy (my captor) with a hardened look in my eye. "You, I can understand, after all I know I didn't tell my name to you, but YOU!" I whipped around, somehow avoiding scrapping myself on their claws. With narrowed eyes I stared with a crackling fire in my eye. "YOU HAVE FOUGHT ME FOR..." I mentally tallied up the sums that flew into my head before starting to screech again. "A HUNDRED AND THIRTY (Dc: I can't remember all the fights so I'm just making up a outrageous number) FIVE TIMES AND YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME?! Goddess knows how you could have forgotten my name after Inuyasha's frantic screams!"

He didn't seem bothered. In fact he never showed affection, not that I could recall anyways. "Hold your tongue, wench." This only further riled me up and I could have sworn that something burst into flames right there and then.

... And my big fat mouth, which seemed to have a mind of it's own, blurted out in an impulse. "GRR! SIT BOY!" Instead of the reassuring thump I had gotten used to, two raised eyebrows was shot at me as I bristled and flushed lightly in embarrassment. The looks they gave me was so irritating, I was tempted to stomp over to Keade's hut (no matter what the obstacle, including that I was in a different world) ask for two rosaries, come back, force it on them, record myself saying their subduing word on my recorder, press repeat and watch it play over and over and over again. Laughing at the mental image playing in my mind, I banged my head on the tree, as I threw my head back in a laugh.

The two males glanced at each other before lifting their hands off of my neck, and stepped back.

"Get up." I didn't know who was talking; after all I was quite disoriented. "My head..." I groaned in laughter (Dc: I don't know how that's possible so don't ask) as I rubbed the part where I hit it.

"**Get up**." Still seeing stars flying around my head, I rested my hands on my hips as usual. "Don't tell me what to do..." I muttered, in a daze. Then slowly I blacked out.

(Dc: should I leave it here? ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Nah. I mean you guys waited a long time for this after such a short chapter and it wouldn't be right if I just left it here. You better review for this!)

"Mmm..." Groggy, I blinked away the sleep from my eyes, and when I realized it was futile, I snuggled into my comfortable pillow. When a shake threatened to wake me, I swatted blindly at it, moaning in protest. "I don't want to go to school today mom. I finally get a day rest from shard hunting so let me sleep please." Then I went right back to dreamland.

"**_Get up wench._**" I stiffened, head still buried under my pillow. That was not my mother. Cautiously, I raised my head up and let out a strangled, "Eep!" Before diving down into the safety of my pillow again. "This is just a bad dream, this is just a bad dream," I chanted, over and over, as though by saying this again and again it would somehow come true. "This is just a-" A yelp escaped my lips as Sesshomaru grabbed my collar and set me upon my feet. Then I snarled at myself, inwardly for being so... me? What was happening to me? Frowning silently, I tried to think of something that would take my mind off of what just happened. 'Since when does a forest have a pillow...?' Effectively changing my thoughts, I twisted myself to take a small glance at my 'cushion.' A blush immediately covered my face and I thought that I heard a small voice at the back of my head calling me 'pathetic.'

I opened and closed my mouth, and then repeated the action. I readied myself to apologize but then I remembered everything he had done to me and realized that it was he that needed to apologize. But no matter what I told myself the stupid blush wouldn't stop creeping up my face. "Hmph. Don't you tell me what to do!" Of course it was too late, and I knew that but he- he was getting on my nerves! It's not my fault! Apparently Sesshomaru thought otherwise, with a flick of his wrist a poisonous whip came at me only to stop at my neck.

"This Sesshomaru advises you to hold your tongue." My captor leapt to his feet, obviously having enough. Within a moment's notice, I was wound up in his arms... again.

"Who, might inquire are you?"

There was a pregnant silence. The two powerful demons glared at each other, their glances so fleeting, so... hardened, that even I shivered, AND I WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT THEM! My captor smirked and his eyes glinted with... mischievous? Anyways, he tilted his head slightly to the left, but the change was so small you couldn't really notice it.

"Youko Kurama." He said. And I knew I gave a gasp, seeing as though a small rumble erupted from his throat. I scratched my neck sheepishly; I guess I must have freaked him out when I just blurted out the name.

When I returned from la-la land, I found the two males staring at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"W-why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Unconsciously I took a step backwards, and away from the demon that were trying to glare into my soul. When one of them stepped on a stick and snapped it as they were coming towards me, it was like someone set off fireworks. With a flash, I turned tail and ran. It was stupid, demons thrived on chases and the predators would love a chance to let loose their youkai blood. But just as a predator loved a chase, the preys acting on instinct and fear ran from them, no matter how futile it was.

Desperately, I dodged the onslaught of branches and raced for the barely noticeable light coming a small distance away. My blood was pounding my ears, and my breath, shallow. I could hear the light footsteps signaling the pursuit was on and my feet tore through the forest faster as though the underworld was snapping at my heels, and in this case, it might have been true.

The forest was silent, as though knowing the danger and hunt that was taking place, and I wanted to cry for help but that would only tell my hunters where I was. Every inhabitance of the forest held its breath, waiting for the danger to pass. I wished with every fiber of my being, that I were a part of them instead of the one being in the middle of the hunt.

Adrenaline pulsed in my blood, and speed came willingly to me. And soon the once distant light blinded me temporally. Still I kept running. I wasn't out of the woods yet... I wanted to throw my head back in a glance but I feared what I would see. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my rattled nerves, and still my legs ran. A cramp started to ache at my side and I ignored it.

Because I closed my eyes, you could probably guess what happened next.

"Oof!" I quickly apologized and picked myself up, readying myself to run again. But before I could I was trapped in a tight embrace. The person hugging me whispered in my ear, and it was quite easy as they rested their chin on my shoulder.

"You're back."

I tugged at my hands, trying to get them free. When I found I couldn't I looked sideways at the person to tell him off, when the words were forgotten.

"Le-Legolas?" Quickly I turned my head, and there was the whole gang.

"Let me go, Legolas." I murmured softly. However my heart was anything but soft. In fact it beat ten times faster than usual, it wanted me to look back and face my fears, but I couldn't. Slowly he seemed to realize what exactly he was doing. In one swift movement, he let go of me and stood, looking as though nothing had happened.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired. I couldn't respond. I was stunned and amazed at how he managed to pretend, but that wasn't why I couldn't speak.

"Kagome!" My two hunters had returned, both faces froze (even more than usual) when they fell on Legolas and the gang. (But mostly Legolas... wonder why.)

As though he knew why I was running, Legolas pushed me behind him in a manner I couldn't decipher. Too bewildered to do anything, I didn't protest nor did I do anything until everyone took out there weapons, faces grim.

A picture of my friends- rather ex-friends being killed as they too brought the two demons on their knees flashed by my mind. Terror suddenly filled my body.

"STOP!" The scream tore itself from my lips, but it was too late.

I watched in horror as the full blast of the Toukijin sped towards the fellowship... and after, all I recognized was black... (Dc: She seems to do that often in this fic...)

................................................................................................

Dark: And people that is where I leave you. This time, it's NOT short! Seven pages! And believe it or not, I had tons of trouble trying to start the first part of the story. GRR! I had to rewrite it like ten or so times before finally satisfied!

Also I need to complete these following things:

My quiz/story on quizilla (everything's all in my bio!)

Current Events (It's homework)

My new fics

Start on chapter ten (my baby's growing up so fast! ::sniff, sniff::: )

Start studying for my tests (remember, I'm in high school now.)

Practice my flute/ practice clapping, tapping my foot and counting at the same time (IT'S HORRIBLE!)

And start reading the books I borrowed from the library.

Review Responses:

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Awwwwwwww, thankies!

Agentjgirl: I updated three days after you reviewed, I find that hilarious because usually when someone asks to update soon or something, I'm too lazy to do anything and I find myself updating three months after! LOL!

Storywritter10791: Chapter seven is a confusing one... ::sighs:: well I'm not even twelve! So don't blame me k? And ditto what I said with agentjgirl only instead of three days it's eight.

Emowyen: Okay I'll make clear. The poll is for who should be in the love triangle with Kagome and Legolas, right now, Youko Kurama is in the lead just so you know. And A LOT of people want Kagome to end up with Legolas, but... well I can't say otherwise I'd give it away... ::grins evilly::

Stelmaria: Aw... thanks and I never update soon. I'm too lazy! ::Lazy laugh::

FOX: Okay, thanks, although it would have been nice if you guys talked/wrote to me...

Moonie: Okay! ::grins::

Moonie: I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE HERE! YOU ARE SO NICE!

midnight-fox-55: Aw... you're so sweet! Thanks! Also, I cannot! I CANNOT update fast... I'm so slow! Sorry. ::grins::

Nytingale: I wanted to bring Shippo in, but that would be HARD! ::scrunches up face::

Cutting Edge: I- I don't know what to say! ::blushes:: Thank you for the compliments, review and putting me on your fav's list! I'm so glad I could change your mind! ::grins::

TLC Kitsume: But if I told you... then the horrible... I can't tell anyways I'll telling you that by the end of this story everyone will be trying to kill me, why? I'll leave you to wonder... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KagomeMIKO: I'm continuing! I'm continuing!

Rachel: Here's Youko! Not a lot though...

Shadowed Rains: Aww... thanks. I know my story's a bit confusing but it'll all make sense later on...

Moonie: Does this chapter answer your questions?

blackrosebunny451: He's here now! ::grins::

MLD: Er... what?

Fornax: Ehehehe... ::looks at a murderous Fornax, and starts to run.:: HELP ME! Sorry it took so long!

Drakumaru: Thanks and sorry but I'm a lazy person!

WHITE MIKO: I updated!

Punks-Rock: ehehehehe... Thank you so much for staying with me all this time! ::glomps Punks-Rock::

FaNged-1: aw... ::pouts:: if I don't talk to you, how am I to know what you want? And yes I move, VERY slowly, but I'M NOT EVEN A TEEN YET! DON'T BLAME ME! I'M LAZY!

Tearful Joy: What does W-O-P-T mean? Sorry I'm bit slow...

Pinkjingling: He wasn't her master and here he is now! ::grins::

Alowl: Oo... Hehehe, guess you're a great Sesshy (Sesshomaru: ::stabs me, but I live with the power of the author! Sesshomaru: WHY WON'T YOU STAY DIED?!) fan huh? Well two of four fics that I'm starting on are about Sesshomaru and Kagome, if Sesshomaru doesn't win. ::grins::

Tears-of-the-moon-goddess: ... Oops? DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! JUST DON'T KILL ME!

JuMiKu: In which way do you want Inuyasha to die? Like explain the situation in detail because you want I'll use it in the story! ::grins evilly and rubs hand together::

Iowa chic: Did you know, that you were the only one who noticed the cliffhanger? Weird... And as for how... lets just say that's nothing compared to what's going to happen... ::evil laugh::

katierose91: Uh oh... ::cowers::

Shinigami Clara: Thanks, and... so do you want Sesshomaru to help her or ... like her?

She was sold in this auction type thingy that shouldn't have existed but in order for me to make her meet Youko it was necessary.

CHiLdOfThEsNaKe: Awwwwwwwwwww... thank you sooooooooo much for staying with me all this time, putting me on your fav's list

Obsidian Rhapsody: Thankies! ::grins:: And oh boy, Lego (Hehehehe) is really going far...

lavender-boredom: Er... Youko for what? To go against Lego in the running, or to win against Lego and end up with Kagome?

Cheeza-13: Ehehehe...? You said please... you're nice... so you aren't going to kill me right...? ::whimpers::

shadow-mistress: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I luv you guys! Everyone is so nice! And I hope this is long enough...

inuyashafreak337: You're right, it isn't much different... except all the tests (there's one on Monday, and I should be studying right now...) and how much it changed my ex-friends...

warriorangel15: Okay! Ehehehe...

kitty kitsune: a song? And thanks! I hope you find this one to your liking...

Shadow Kitsune: Oh you'll see why Kagome thinks 'we'... ::dark look appears on face:: ::then looks in mirror...:: ACK! WHO'S THAT? Oh wait... that's me... I'm so stupid...

Silverspun: I canNOT believe you are still with me... I love ya so much! ::hugs silverspun tightly:: I agree that the jewel is evil...

Fallen Angel: You are a mind reader...? Well as long as you don't read my mind it's fine... LOL! And yep, you got it right! Way to go!

Lea & Moon: You guys have NO idea how much I look forward to your reviews! I love reading them, especially since they are so long, and as for my gender... I'll give you a humongous clue. How many boys do you find on and just how many of them like to write romance stories? Not many... And the Youko thing... it is really spelt Youko. How do I know? I was born in Japan and it's my parent's second language...

Angel Of Life01: I never update soon... And thank you so much! You are my 200th reviewer! ::Grins::

Sesshomaru's Goddess: I agree with both, it would have sucked and Youko always wins... ::smiles::

My new stories that's coming up...

Everything is in my bio, READ IT!

It also tells when I'm going to update (or the deadline) so check that okay?

Thanks to everyone who put me on their fav's list, it's greatly appreciated, and I would put you all down here but that would take too long...

Who's in the love triangle with Kagome and Legolas:

Inuyasha: Seven

Sesshomaru: Thirty three(WOW! )

Youko Kurama: Thirty Six (He's ahead but Sesshy (Sesshomaru: DON'T CALL ME THAT!) is catching up...)

Does she end up with:

Legolas: Twenty Six

Winner of the other poll: Nine


	10. Please read the Authors note it's very i

This is not an update and I'm sorry. However I would like to point out to annymous (who, by the way spelt anonymous wrong) that first: I am female, therefore cannot be a bastard. And second: although I do not mind constructive criticism, I completely frown and look down on flames. I apologize if my writing offends Lord of the Rings or the fantastic JRR Tolkien, but you must keep in mind that while JRR Tolkien has experience and writes as a profession, I am merely twelve, nearing thirteen and am writing because I like it. I have yet to see all the things that JRR Tolkien has seen, or write what JRR Tolkien has wrote, and so you cannot blame me for not being able to write a fiction that would not insult it. Also, if my fanfiction is not to your liking all you needed to do was press BACK, there was no need to flame me, had all you wanted to say was 'YOU BASTARD How dare you deface the Lord Of The Rings... even if it is legolas ...YOU BASTARD' If you have something bad to say please refrain from saying it. Unless it is merely to help improve my writing or a friendly review, I have no time, nor patience to read it. To everybody else, I'm sorry I had to post this, but people like that really pushes me over the edge. And as it would be unfair to you to just leave you with this note, I've added a preview as an apology. It is short however.

.......................................

I placed my hand over my hips swiftly, and glared daggers at the person who stood in front of me. "Dead!? What do you mean DEAD!?"

"That's what I mean. You're dead." I stared at him for a few moments until finally I started laughing. "You're kidding right? I'm not really dead. Well haha very funny." But he didn't laugh with me and so I paused. "I'm not **_really _**dead... am I?" He just looked unblinkingly back at me, and I knew that I was truly dead. Still, wanting to be optimistic I laughed and spoke. "At least I don't have to find the jewel shards, kill another evil guy, take responsibility of two demons, the fellowship, and be compared to a dead lady anymore." I sighed happily and brought my hands behind my head and relaxed. Then I tensed. "Sesshomaru! The thief guy... what was his name again... oh yeah Youko! What happened to them? What happened to the fellowship? Where are they? Are they dead as-" the angel person cut me off swiftly.

"They are dead as well, killed by your untrained-" I tuned him out after that. _I killed them? _My heart stopped (yes my heart kept moving though I was dead) and I felt faint. _I killed my only friends? _**NO! **I pounced on the angel, ready to force him to release them from the grips of death, but he seemed to fade further into the growing darkness. The closer I got to him the further he went.

"THEY AREN'T DEAD! THEY AREN'T!" My voice faded to a whisper, "they wouldn't dare... would they?"

.......................................

Dark: That's it. I'm sorry but I cannot write well knowing someone hates this fic and (most-likely) hates me. And although so many of you are sooooooooooooooo nice and helped me a lot, I don't think I'll continue this story if anyone else flames me for my writing. I'm feeling very upset and lost right now. Does anyone really like this story? Because if you don't I'll just take it off Thank you all for supporting me and I shall not write review responses right now... maybe next chapter if anybody wants it.


	11. Not alone true chapter 10

Dark: Okay… before I start the story I want to do this… drops to her knees FORGIVE ME! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that you wouldn't believe! I would never, **EVER **give my beautiful baby up and I also can't believe I even said such stupid things. BUT, yes there is a but, I do have many alter egos – or in other words I have multiple personalities (usually mock/real anger lol) and the flame just brought out the sadness and fury in me…so I'll say this again – this is my beloved baby! I'll never, EVER give it up! Besides… if I stopped and you guys wanted to kill me, you would have to dig me up first because the characters would have tortured and dismembered then cast me in the dirt.

Characters: Got that right!

Dark: Scary how they can threaten you but be cheerful at the same time ne?

By the way: MERRY BELATED (does belated really mean late?) CHRISTMAS and CHRISTMAS EVE as well as HAPPY (late) NEW YEARS!

Anyways you guys waited long enough and deserve it after helping me get over that (little) flame so without further ado… on with the story! rolls film

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who supported me through the flame but most of all to **_TLC Kitsune_** for actually reading my Bio and wishing a happy birthday. Seriously… I love ya all.

………………………………………………………

It's funny how everything turns against me - my first love, my new friends and now my darkness. For each and every one I fell for it naïvely, twisting myself further in their webs of deceit. Inuyasha by ignoring his blatant love for Kikyou, the fellowship by no trust and my beautiful darkness… It was like a mother to me protecting me from what I didn't want to face, shielding me from the horrors of reality, but I depended on it too much and it overwhelmed me.

I couldn't breathe and my lungs screamed for air, but I couldn't move my mouth. I was drowning in eternal blackness, and then… a miracle happened. Beautiful light entered my vision. Entranced I forced my arm to stretch out for it, my fingers trying to grasp the elusive blaze. I couldn't reach it! Determination filled my veins and I made a grab for the enticing light. Darkness wrapped itself around my neck, choking me, and black started to creep up my legs.

Suddenly I wasn't a demoness anymore, I wasn't the reincarnation of a powerful priestess instead I was merely a normal seventeen-year-old high school student panicking because I was ensnared. _Oh God, please not now, not now!_ _God, please, please… HELP ME!_ In response the small ball of glowing light flared, and with it my perseverance grew. Tugging on the rope of darkness forbidding me from breath with one of my hands, I reached out to the light just inches away from my pale fingers. _Just a little more…_

A flash of white that nearly blinded me, and just like that I was free. No more darkness, no more vines of the doomed, no more sanctuary. I was at a loss. I had nothing, owned nothing, and owed everything. I hunched my shoulders in defeat only to straighten them and raise my head up, eyes gleaming in renewed strength. _I am Kagome Higurashi, and I refuse to give up._ Glancing around and seeing nothing but blank white, I braced myself. _I **am **Kagome Higurashi and I will survive!_ My face was impassive, and my lips pursed together in grim stubbornness.

"Higurashi Kagome?" Startled I twirled around. A short male with chocolate brown hair and masked blue eyes holding a scroll filled my vision. Deciding I didn't trust him, I didn't answer.

"Are you or are you not Higurashi Kagome?" Mocking his tone I replied

"I am Kagome, and who are you?"

He didn't tell me. Instead he stared down at the paper in his hands. "Come with me."

I watched as he moved forwards, his body turned back to me. He stopped for only a second, to throw me a glance. "Are you coming?" Not saying a word I followed him.

Suddenly the scene changed, and it was no longer just white that surround us but a beautiful garden.

"Wait a darned minute! Just who exactly are you? Where are we, and why are we here? I'm not moving another step until you tell me!" I dug my heels into the dirt to prove my point and the man sighed in both frustration and anger.

"I am Takashi (Dark: Just a name that came into mind) and if you would just try you will find that this place is quite familiar, it is neither heaven or hell. Nor is it earth. We are now caught between death and life, the place you saved the hanyou named Inuyasha from his pretense mother. Ring any bells?"

I refused to tell him but honestly it didn't. I had no clue what this mad man was talking about but I would be sending birthday invitations to Naraku before admitting he knew something I didn't. So I just nodded along, dumbly.

"No of course not… you were just a mortal anyways." He heaved another complaining sigh, "It was the first time you met the Demon Lord… Sesshomaru, I think his name was, he had used the No Faced woman (Dark: Is that right?) and she was to find where the sword – Tet something – lay."

As if a light bulb flashed on somewhere in my face, the memory flooded back to me. "O-Oh… oh yeah… So exactly why are we here?"

He groaned. "Haven't you figured it out yet?! You're dead! As in **you are DEAD**!"

"Oh okay…" then it sunk in. I placed my hand over my hips swiftly, and glared daggers at the person who stood in front of me. "Dead!? What do you mean DEAD!?"

"That's what I mean. You are dead." I stared at him for a few moments until finally I started laughing. "You're kidding right? I'm not really dead. Well haha very funny." But he didn't laugh with me and so I paused. "I'm not really dead... am I?" He just looked unblinkingly back at me, and I knew that I was truly dead. Still, wanting to be optimistic I laughed and spoke. "At least I don't have to find the jewel shards, kill another evil guy, take responsibility of two demons, the fellowship, and be compared to a dead lady anymore." I sighed happily and brought my hands behind my head and relaxed. Then I tensed.

"Sesshomaru! Youko! What happened to them? What happened to the fellowship? Where are they? Answer me!" the angel person cut me off swiftly.

"They are dead as well-" I tuned him out after that. Dead? My heart stopped (yes my heart kept moving though I wasn't alive) and I felt faint. Death took my only friends in this world? NO! I pounced on Takashi, ready to force him to release them from the grips of death, but he seemed to fade further into the growing darkness. The closer I got to him the further he went.

"THEY AREN'T DEAD! THEY AREN'T!" My voice faded to a whisper, "they wouldn't dare... would they?"

…………………………………………………………………….

I stared at my hands. It was covered in a red substance. So thick and cold, I wanted to shiver. _What is this? Why is this happening to me?_ I wiped my digits on the plants next to me, but the crimson liquid stuck. No matter what I did… I couldn't get rid of it!

_Murderer. _It whispered. _Murderer._

"No… no… I'm not." Yet a small voice at the back told me to relish it. That what I did was good and to be proud. Whimpering I clutched my head and curled up. "No, no, no. Go away. GO AWAY!"

I clawed at my scalp trying to ward away everything that was driving me insane.

_MURDERER!_

I wanted to get out of this personal underworld, run away and never look back.

**_I'm not a killer am I?_** I couldn't think straight, my mind spinning rapidly. Dizziness and nausea attacked me. **_I'm NOT!_** Blinded by warm tears, I was at a loss.

_Murderer. _It hissed venomously. _Murderer. Killer. Destroyer._

My head pounded heavily causing a vile tasting substance to rise in my throat. I curled up.

Inuyasha… Legolas… Sango… Miroku… SOMEONE TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!

It hurt, too much to tell. The loud voices in my head grew ear splitting and insistent - each voice commanding me to do a different task. I was afraid I was going out of my mind.

It was so hard, so difficult to make out what the voices were saying; soon it became nothing but mere lingering sounds echoing in my mind – never fading.

"WHY!?" I screamed, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? IS IT A PUNISHMENT? Tell me why…" I couldn't continue my throat clenching and eyes welling with unshed tears.

I stayed there; rocking my coiled, sob racked body. Alone.

Each moment, I could feel a bit of my sanity ebbing away. **_I'm going to die… alone… I am died; I have died alone... all alone._** I giggled to myself as the last of my sanity slipped through my grips.

Fortunately for me, a jerk of my body snapped me back. "I'm going crazy." I muttered, my shoulders shaking.

"Kagome!" _Not another voice!_ I groaned mentally… but this one seemed different. "You can't die!" The obvious desperation in the panicking voice startled me and before I knew it, I stretched my arm, reaching for the distressed echo. "DON'T DIE!"

**SLAP**

My eyes fluttered open as I gazed into surprised blue eyes. "Mmm." I sighed, stretching my arms as I yawned. Rubbing my eyes free of tears (Dark: I get tears in my eyes when I yawn… do you?) I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hello." I breathed, sleepiness evident in my eyes.

Gimli pointed to his cheek, which now sported a very red hand mark. I looked at him blankly before the meaning dawned on me. "Did I do that? Sorry, sorry." I said, waving my hand impatiently.

He scoffed and muttered under his breath – something along the words "Stupid, moronic, brat…" My ears twitched to pick up the rest, but he murmured very softly, careful about my demonic ears.

A smile spread slowly across my face only to turn to a frown as a wave of dizziness washed over me. "Urg." I groaned, placing a pale hand on my forehead.

"What happened? I feel like I've been hit by a bus." I was met by seven looks of confusion and two of mild curiosity.

"What is this… bus?"

A minute passed and I could feel a giant sweatdrop fall down the back of my neck. An image of me in a teacher's uniform pointing a long wooden stick to a blackboard with my students being chibi Legolas, Sesshomaru, Youko, Boromir, Gimli, Pippin and all the others (Dark: too lazy to type them all…)

"Ah…" I laughed weakly. "Never mind, but where did Takashi go?"

There was an uncomfortable silence passed between the different men. Then Pippin grew courageous and stepped forward. "Who is this Takashi, Kagome?"

"Wait a minute…" Suspicious, I poked Pippin in the ribs. He twitched at the touch. Amazed and delighted I launched myself into the hobbit's arm, jumping up and down – forcing him to hop with me. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

And that's when I collapsed. "I thought angels didn't lie." Disoriented, I allowed Legolas to pick me up, my heart fluttering for some reason. He cast a worried glance to Aragon.

"She is delirious." Aragon responded.

"Am… not…" My eyes felt heavy, and I had no qualms in them drooping but a passing thought quickly snapped me from sleep. _What about Sesshomaru and Youko? We can't possibly trust them._

"Sesshomaru!" I gasped; bolting upright from the 'bed' (the ground) Legolas laid me on. Grabbing the small dagger – that I had never noticed Frodo to have – from the small hobbit, I brandished it underneath the cold Taiyoukai's nose.

"Don't come another foot closer."

"Who, do you presume to be, commanding me such things?" As though **_trying_** to be annoying, he stepped forward.

Intimated, I stumbled backwards gripping the dagger in my white knuckles with desperation. "Go away!" Legolas moved in front of me, sensing my discomfort.

"Kagome asked you to leave."

The dog demon took another foot towards me, and I took one back. _Don't run!_ _Stay and fight! We are not cowards!_ I was confused and terrified. Why did the voice pound at me relentlessly? **Run.** My instincts and another person sounded.

**Run.**

_Fight._

** Run!**

_Fight!_

I looked up, unable to listen to the harsh shouting in my mind any longer. A bad move on my part, I stared straight into the carefully guarded, golden orbs petrified.

**RUN!** Like a rabbit being hunted by a cunning fox, I turned tail and bolted. My hair whipped at my face as I picked up more speed.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ It shrieked, disgust blaring loudly. _TURN BACK AND FIGHT! WE ARE NOT COWARDS!_

**_Why is this happening to me?_** (Dark: IMPORTANT! The italic is a voice the bold is another and the bold/italic together is Kagome's thoughts, now that that's clear…)

_TURN BACK AND FIGHT!_

**_I can't!_** **_I CAN'T!_**

I should have known from our battles together that unless he wished it… I would never be able to escape his grasp.

"Woman, you shall tell me everything you know."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I couldn't tell whether I was speaking to the voices that were slowly becoming faint or the great dog demon.

With my desperation, a weak blue wound itself around my hand. I hadn't noticed. I couldn't help but be drawn into the intense golden of his gaze frightened I scrambled backwards.

A gasp flew from my lips long before I could try and stop it as my back collided with something firm. My shoulders tensed and I stiffly craned my neck to see through the corner of my eye. "Youko…" I was trapped. Cornered like some sort of wild animal, and an animal I became lashing out at the two stoic demons.

A part of me hissed in satisfaction as my claw crashed with a sword. _That's it. Fight!_ Slowly, I began to lose myself any the voice took over.

It was as though I was outside of my body, watching as I battled the two youkai. A malice filled grin on my face as one claw moved to strike Sesshomaru. A clash of nails meeting steel blared loudly. But as I was occupied with Sesshomaru, Youko pulled out a whip… of a enlarged rose? I shouted to get my body's attention but it was too late.

With a grunt I moved placing a delicate looking hand over a wound.

It was a struggle to take control over my body but I managed it.

"Trying to make me talk is like trying to force an infant to speak" I spat through gritted teeth "– I won't until I'm ready and willing."

Then I fell to my knees, huffing for breath as I added pressure on my injury. I was defenseless. They could have killed me in cold blood if they wanted. Instead I saw Sesshomaru narrow his eyes. "Then I shall accompany your group until you see fit to inform me of your knowledge."

Youko stayed silent, but his ears twitched, indicating he was listening. A small rustle of bushes made me look up in curiosity. An arrow notched in a bow emerged, followed by an arm, and then a leg and soon Legolas stepped forwards.

"Are you alright Kagome?" I nodded but seeing as how he was staring down the two powerful demons I spoke up.

"Yeah." I winced at how hoarse my voice sounded. As though I hadn't spoken in days.

A pointed look was sent in my direction and I sighed.

**_I'm not going do it._** I told myself firmly, but I shifted uncomfortably as Sesshomaru continued to stare his message at me.

**STARE… **

**STARE… **

**STARE…**

**STARE…**

**STARE…**

**STARE…**

**STARE…**

I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my cheeks as my last resolves crumbled.

"Sesshomaru wants to join our group!" I slapped a hand over my mouth in horror. Legolas twirled to me, his brilliant blue eyes glazed over in concern.

"Have they hurt you Kagome?"

My traitorous eyes dropped to the wound in my side before glancing up again. Fast, but not fast enough. He turned to them again, his back (the only part I could see… besides his…) stiffened for some reason – I took a blind stab in the dark and guessed it was anger. It turned out that I hit the bull's eye.

"You have harmed Kagome, and so you will not be able to come with us."

"Fool. You don't know who you are dealing with."

I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. It took almost all my energy to crawl to Legolas, and tugging his worn out clothing sent a sharp pain shooting through my arm. But when he picked me up in his arms, managing somehow to still hold his bow and arrow in place, all the pain was forgotten. His arms felt so safe and comforting… my eyelids fell.

I moved closer to his fragrant smell, nuzzling his hardened chest instinctively. I could feel muscles relaxing at my dazed movements. "Don't… fight… mmm… okay?" I asked, half asleep.

"Kagome…" I heard him whisper quietly, placing his weapons back while making sure I wasn't disturbed.

"Thanks… love ya." He tensed, but I had already fallen asleep.

…………………………………………………………

Hours later I awoke, feeling both refreshed and aware. "Funny." I muttered. "No nightmares…"

Someone sat down beside me, and startled I fell on my bum. "Legolas! What are you doing here?"

He said nothing at first. Taking a good long look at me, he faced the lake, which was only a few feet away from me.

"Didn't I say that talking to one's self was a sign of insanity?"

I blinked. "Did you just make a joke?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he changed the subject. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Did… I mean it…?" I echoed stupidly.

"Well?"

"Did I mean what?"

His stunning blue orbs met mine and when he found what he was looking for he looked away again. "Never mind."

I wanted to pursue the matter but then again maybe it was something I didn't want to know about, so I left it alone.

We sat together for a while, the thick silence weighing over our heads. "Thanks Legolas."

"For…" He trailed off, motioning for me to continue.

"For everything." He sat there apprehensive, and wanting to make him loosen up I rested my head on his shoulders. Legolas froze at the intimate gesture, but adjusted to it over a few minutes.

We settled on the ground, staring at the scenery together for a long time.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome!"

Lazily I glanced up at Frodo.

"Yeah?"

"No-nothing." However I had already watched with a weary eye as he grasped and stroked the tainted ring under his shirt.

"Frodo, sit." I commanded, patting down on the grass of the peaceful meadow. His eyes flickered to where the others (including the two demons) were seated quite a ways from us, before planting himself where I told him.

"I know the overwhelming responsibly and irresistible temptations of carrying an objects that's so wanted, so powerful." I thought back to my friends in the feudal era and my sound became wistful.

"It's so easy to take it and use it, then you would be free." My light voice grew heavy and dark. "But there is always… always a consequence."

His surprised eyes widened.

"I know what you are going through, don't… don't give into it. If you ever need to talk…" I stopped, knowing he got the point.

"Thanks, Kagome."

My gaze fell to the small pink jewel that peeked out from my shirt. "Any time." I murmured, even though he couldn't hear me and tucked it well away from sight.

"Any time…"

(Dark: Now usually I would stop here, but seeing as you guys deserve it, I'll continue.)

Never having to take the time to look at my 'new' self carefully, I stared into the blurry water beneath me. Aqua eyes – quite similar to the bright blue I once had, the silver tips of my hair now flared at the bottom. I traced my 'tattoos' cautiously, licking my fangs while leaning further into the water.

A flash of red passed through the image. The picture changed. Red liquid dripped from my reflection's hands, and my reflection was looking guilty, lost, and afraid. **_That… that was me._**

Angry, I smashed a fist through the lake, causing ripples of water to destroy the image. **_That is NOT me!_**

"Pathetic."

I snapped my head up in alarm, and my heart started pumping again as the sight of the Demon Lord met my gaze.

"I am aren't I?"

He flattered, not expecting my reply. I gave a bitter laugh.

"I've fought many demons, even you, and yet out of them all, I'm scared of my mere impression on the waters. I'm- I'm afraid of… my reflection."

He said nothing, listening to my ramblings in patience.

"I have looked at myself in mirrors long and hard, wondering why Inuyasha didn't like me. Was it my clothes, my body, my attitude? I couldn't figure it out. Then I thought 'Why not become demon? Then he might like me.' But… it wasn't me, it was Inuyasha himself - he was still in love with Kikyou, and he wouldn't… couldn't let go of her. By that time, it was already too late. I'd changed, and I couldn't change back."

I sighed mournfully, lost in my sad memories.

"Every time I passed by a mirror, or anything that reflected, I would wince, because I could see myself. The image that stared back at me… wasn't who I was supposed to be. I… changed. And Inuyasha never noticed. He only saw Kikyou."

It was stupid, pinning away in envy of a corpse. I knew that. He also knew it.

"It was pure idiocy of you to change for that halfbreed. You shall have someone love you for who you are."

My head snapped up in surprise for the second time that night, but by the time I looked up, he was gone.

A soft look crept into my eyes and for once, I smiled a true smile. "Thanks Sesshomaru." A few minutes of gazing at the stars after I stood up and walked to a tree. With a deep breath, I leaned against the trunk of the tree. And soon I fell asleep once more.

………………………………………………………………..

When morning came, I aroused to see the fellowship packing up and the demons glaring down at me. "Ack!"

Frightened, I staggered back against the tree trunk.

"Don't do that!"

Huffing, I patted my chest willing silently for my heart to calm. I knew it wasn't safe… how could it be with two merciless (Dark: Let's just say she read about Youko in history/mythology class okay?) youkai standing over me? The only reason why I was still standing was because of their curiosity and need to know what happened – something I'm still trying to figure out.

"Do not talk so disrespectfully wench."

My eyes flashed with anger, and sadness. **_Inuyasha… No, I'm over him._** I repeated the statement over and over in my head before speaking.

"I'm not a wench, so please don't call me that." It seemed to me that my voice was filled with depression, which was not like me at all. I shook my head free of the thoughts of Inuyasha that plagued my mind.

One raised eyebrow and the other narrowed his eyes. "Do not assume to speak so ill-mannered to this Sesshomaru."

A sudden burst of fury blazed in my blood. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know if I'm 'ill-mannered' or just disgusted at you, you don't know if I could kill you! You just assume that you're stronger than me, making you all 'powerful', well I hate to burst your bubble but you aren't! You don't know anything!"

I couldn't stay after that. So I stomped enraged deeper into the forest. He didn't follow me. But someone else did.

"Leave me alone." I sniffled. "Just go away." When the presence didn't leave, I glared up in annoyance, only to have something fill my vision.

"A… rose?"

Youko didn't say anything and in my mind I compared his silent answers to Legolas's and Sesshomaru's. They were so alike…

"I am intrigued by you. A puzzle that is near impossible to solve."

Disturbed I listened carefully, however he didn't continue.

"Well… um…" I moved, unused to the pregnant silence. "At least you admitted it…" I chuckled weakly. "You know what's funny?"

Silence.

"I talked one on one with Legolas, Frodo (Dark: No, I'm not going to pair her with Frodo… that's just disgusting, Frodo's just there because Kagome needs to help him… I CAN'T EXPLAIN! JUST READ ON!) Sesshomaru and now you. It feels like déjà vu."

"…Déjà vu?"

"Never mind" I twirled the dazzling flower between my fingers. "Thanks for the rose."

"It was my pleasure."

In my nervousness I swirled said flower faster, and of course I forgotten the thorns. "Ouch!" In a flash of light, Youko held my hands in his and brought it up to his gaze for inspection.

"I'm alright…" And it was true; within a few seconds the wound healed leaving only a thin, red, welt.

Satisfied with my healing, he leaned down at picked up the discarded flower, handing it back to me.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "You need not to be frightened of me. I shall not harm you."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"They will be looking for you, we must get back."

"Oh. Oh!" Suddenly I felt guilty. "I've been so selfish! I've slowed the fellowship down! I made them stray from their destination! Oh Kami…" (Kami means God)

"You are keeping them waiting even longer with your with your misplaced guilt."

I nibbled on my lower lip, failing to notice how that drew attention from the fox demon. "You're right. Let's go." Before he knew what was happening, I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards the smell of my group.

I dodged the branches easily and grinned as I walked through the bushes to my friends. They were all frantic trying to find me. When I cleared my throat as an action to say 'I'm over here!' they turned.

"Where were you?!" Gimli took one glance at my disheveled form then at Youko's who was right behind me. "Ah. You two…"

"No." Legolas cut in coldly. "Kagome would not do that while we were busy."

I watched fondly as everyone moved to help each other pack. A person would stare at me once in a while, stopping to ask. "Are you coming?"

I said nothing, only smiled. **_I'm not alone anymore._**

………………………………………….

Dark: Did you know that it took me half a month to type and try to write the four pages then I wrote five more in a few hours last night, then a few hours today? Funny thing is I can write better when I'm really tired/sleepy.

Inuyasha: That's because you're plain weird.

Dark: HEY!

Kagome: Stop picking on Dark! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Dark: beams

Dark: I can't believe it! **I PASSED THE 300TH MARK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Dark: **PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ MY BIO/ NEW STORIES WHEN THEY COME OUT. THANK YOU!**

Dark: Thanks again for everyone who helped me. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Although there was a lot of sitting and useless junk in it.

Dark: **_4282 words and twelve pages… I hope you're statisfied._**

Dark: By the way, don't be surprised if I don't update until February because I (since I just entered high school last year September) have the finals to study for and pray I pass with A's… I'll try and update as fast as I can though…

………………………………………………………….

Review responses for the author's note (after chapter nine I posted the author's note with the preview…)

Novida: Don't you dare say that, and don't you dare think it either! And no I'm not stopping but NEVER consider suicide. Fanfiction isn't the only good thing in life. Quote from myself: Humans take for granted the little things in life that not all can appreciate – which is why I refuse to be human. There are many things to love about life and it's an experience that you can go through only once in a lifetime. Don't give it up okay? **If you EVER need someone to talk to, email me. That goes to the rest of you too. If you need someone to talk things with don't be afraid to email me.** My email is Darkness carrier hotmail . com (original… I know, and it's without the spaces.)

kagomejc1990: hehe, here's a chappie for your enjoyment, hope you like it.

midnight-fox-55: I'm not going to stop the story. I don't think that person's stupid… they might just be confused at this fact. It IS a fanfiction site meaning it's not the true anime/book/movie/and so on. It was lame. And I don't think you would count this as soon would you? I'm sorry bout the slow updates!

TLC Kitsume: **_squeezes the life out of TLC Kitsume_** You read my bio! For that I love you. I'm thirteen now… that's sad… I feel old… The stories are coming some time this month. I have a new one I'm attached to… hehe. Yeah, the person was evil… they didn't even leave their email! Thankies for all the compliments… of course I don't deserve them, but I love them all just the same. **_grins_** If this became a show, I would laugh my butt off because I am so not good at writing and if someone put it up as a show it would be cancelled… I just know it… but hey! I'm still learning how to write! I love reading long reviews so babber on and on if you want! I don't mind! Thank you for that, I hope my birthday wish came true too. I can't believe anyone wouldn't like you! You're so nice and kind! Who cares what other people thinks huh? They can all go to the underworld! That's a great quote and I put it up as my signature name on my instant messenger. Wow… look at the size of my reply… **_whistles_** I'll try doing the quiz right after all this. Thanks for the good luck. And I tried emailing you… I don't think it worked…

Puppy's Girl: Hehe, thanks for defending me. And go ahead and read, I hope you like this chapter, I'll try and update the next one soon…

robin162004: aw… thankies. You didn't like the part with Sesshomaru (Sess: I am now allied with her so you would do well to take it off.) that's real depressing… oh wells you win some you lose some. What did you think bout this chapter? Thanks for reviewing

alexia: Thanks! And I wrote a chapter! I'm so proud! Lol

kitty kitsune: You're right. And I'm not stopping.

obsessinuyashafan: Aw… thanks for the compliment. I am thirteen but what I write compared to what everyone else writes has a humongous hole in between them. I'm still considered an amateur in my point of view. Yeah… at the beginning, my writing was nowhere near my writing now so I see how you don't understand it. Basically Kagome's shrine caught on fire because of a cigarette, she saved her family – turning into a demon as she did so (why will be revealed later on) She couldn't stand the sight of her family looking so lifeless so she took off. She met a weird ghost lady who was frightened of Kagome's demon form so the lady 'disposed' of Kagome – dropping her into a different world (middle earth.) That's bout it I think…

kitkit350: I was your first person that you reviewed to? Oh my evilness I feel so happy! And honored! And flattered! Hehe, a pirate…

Raven Moonshadow: Aw! Thankies! By the way if you read some other people's stories you won't think I'm that great of a writer… lol I stink. Anyways thanks for defending me and everything! **_hugs Raven Moonshadow_**

Bebe: I'm not listening to that person. Thanks for the compliments and just try and post a few on the net. If people like my stories they'll love yours and I'll be the first to read and review. So tell me when you post one up k?

pinkjingling: pfft… you're just saying that! **_ego grows… which is not really a bad or a good thing… hehe_** I bet you work is better than mine! Thanks for sticking by me. Your one of my favorite people on !

Celestrial youkai (not logged in): **_wide eye_** really? I won't stop, and I'm glad you like my story.

Inu'z Hanyou Gurl 38: Aw… you're just saying that! I'm not that good at writing! And I'll try and update soon.

angel-demoness7: That was a short review… **_sweatdrops_** and I'll try and update soon.

Tenchi-No-Kaji: hehe, you're just being modest! My writings not that good! Hehe, I'll try to update soon. Lol! If you want I'll let you borrow Legolas (I stole him from J.R.R… don't tell) **_hands Tenchi-No-Kaji a bound and gagged Lego_** Youko is kinda busy at the moment**_… camera focuses on an equally bound and gagged Youko Kurama as he is lowered into a pool of screaming fan girls_** That's what you get for calling me stupid! **_laughs at Youko_**

Lea and Moon: Aw… thanks for everything! Talking to me, complimenting me, flattering me, being good friends in a time of need, being understanding, and defending me. You guys are the bomb! And by the way, apparently Youko could be spelled either way… eheh… my mistake. **_sweatdrops Youko spits out gag _**Youko: I told you, you were stupid! **_his rope lowers another inch and he whimpers_** lol, well what do you think about this chapter?

What's In A Name?: I don't mind threat. I find them amusing. Lol. I'm glad you feel that I write well but you can't be so modest! If you're being told you're an excellent writer than obviously your writing is better than mine! Come on! I got a B in English this year… (mostly cuz of the reading assessment tests but still…) I have a fan? **_wide eyed_** wow… I am so flattered!

Moonie: **_glomps Moonie_** You're the best friend a girl can find on the internet/anywhere! And I won't stop writing. If you die, I'll die cuz you're too nice to die! Lol. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought my writing improved! Thanks for defending me! I love ya! **_hugs Moonie again_**

Rougevixen: I tried updating as fast as I could… was it fast enough? Thanks, but this story isn't all that good especially because I'm the authoress… lol

Illuzen: was this fast enough?

The Fire Goddess: Aw… thanks for the flatter. I'm glad you think so. And I'm also glad you like this story. I hope I'm good enough to keep you interested.

PunkRocker1122: I am so happy I have friends like you to defend me cuz I'm really "emotional" or so Serhiy (a guy who picks on me… of course it's all fun and games but he still bugs me!) says. My emotions don't pop out of my face! Mou! **_pouts _**thanks for being there for me. And I'm not going to stop this story.

Sapphirefoxgirl: Thanks for being there for me. **_hugs Sapphirefoxgirl_** You're a good friend. Thanks for everything

tessa3: Thankies You're really nice

silverspun: You are such a great person you know that? You've stayed with me all this time, helped me through the flame, and encouraged me. I want to thank you but that wouldn't be enough… **_sighs_** I just hope you'll be with me forever… but that's not possible… unfortunately. I love you so much you know? **_embraces silverspun_**

kikyo must die: You are another person that I treasure so much. Yeah I know bastard is a person who is born out of marriage, but I figured that the person wanted to insult me and being born out of marriage isn't an insult. I'm glad you're proud of who you are. I wish I was like that… **_sighs_** and I have fans? **_wide eyes_** Of course I'll update!

FaNged-1: Aw… thankies! And I'm continuing!

Samatsua: Aw… thankies! I'm so happy you're still reading my story, and helping me! I'm also thankful to you for saying that I'm doing a good job. I have many people that I cherish and you're one of them. **_grins_**

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: I'm really beaming about your review. Thank you for enjoying my story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

silver starlight kitsune: You might want to read the author's note above the PREVIEW. It was not a chapter. I was flamed and I said I didn't feel like updating anymore. Luckily for me a lot of people helped me through.

kat: Are you kidding? I have no talents. I bet you write better than me! Just try and post one up k? I'd be the first one to read and review your fic… (I said this above to Celestrial youkai (not logged in) too.)

warriorangel15: I updated and I hope you like this story.

Nightwoman: Sure… and I'm so glad you like my story. I hope you'll stay with me even for the sequel!

Lady of the dual swords: Aw… thankies! **_hugs Lady of the dual swords_** I like the seal. **_admires the seal_** Unfortunately, he/she didn't leave behind, their names, email, anything… so I can't do anything…

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Nine review responses:**

Nightwoman: Thank you for the compliment, help, being a good friend and adding me to your favorites. **_glomps nightwoman_** You are such a nice person! Love ya!

silver starlight kitsune: He is winning… by a long shot…

Gothicgirl666: If you really want alternative endings I'll put it in for the votes k?

kitty kitsune: Hehe, I love cliffhangers… just not reading them… lol

none: Aw… thankies!

ysia1982: hehe, there are a lot now… I think… I'll try and 'keep up the good work.'

kikyo must die: Sure… but I'm not really sure how to portray Youko cuz I haven't really seen the show Yu Yu Hakusho… so don't be too disappointed when he seems out of character

kikyo must die: **_grins_**

kikyo must die: You don't have to do that you know… I already love ya for cheering me up and everything! You're a great friend.

Silverspun: Hehe, I know what you're talking about… lol. hugs silverspun

Moonie: Hehe… just don't forget to say happy birthday next year… well this year since it's 2005 right now…

kikyo must die: lol, I do that every time too. **_grins_**

kikyo must die: sure

kikyo must die: You don't hafta…

kikyo must die: Doesn't work for me either…

kikyo must die: I love being evil! **_grins_**

Moonie: I'm glad you love this fic, cuz I love ya!

storywriter10791: eheh? I'm sorry! I don't suppose three months is considered a short time? **_chuckles weakly_**

Lea & Moon: Yep, I'm a girl and proud of it. And apparently Youko could be spelt either way… hehe, my mistake, sorry…

Cutting Edge: **_beams_** evil is my middle name… actually I don't have a middle name… hehe

Emowyen: They didn't die see! **_points at the fellowship_**

Saphir Kitsune Youkai Girl: I am so glad I didn't disappoint you.

KitsuneMIKO: lol, you can vote for all of them if you want. You can also vote for alternative pairings…

Pinkjingling: aw… thankies!

…………………………………………………………

Poles:

Nothing's changed, Legolas got one more vote and Sesshomaru did too, Youko got two. Youko is ahead of Sesshomaru by four votes and Legolas is winning against the unknown winner by eighteen votes.

Please read and review! Love ya all! Till next update/post. Make sure you read and review my new fics (I'll post it soon)


	12. The best demon

Dark: **Practices in front of a mirror** I fell off a bridge and am kept prisoner in this awful hospital… no they'll never believe that… I was swamped with evil bugs that were trying to tickle me… nope. Um… I got lost in my… jungle of a room? It's getting there…

Camera men: **looks at each other then leans forward and whispers in my ear**

Dark: **wide eyes** What'd u mean we're on? coughs nervously Hi… I was just practicing my excuses… er… I mean reasons coughs again for why I haven't updated. You see… well… The evil gym socks of my class ambushed me…

Audience: **glares**

Dark: **chuckles anxiously** well let's get on with it shall we?

Disclaimer: I'll trade you Youko for Legolas. **Lawyers bursts in** IT'S JUST CARDS! Lawyers: nice try, **Lawyers takes away the bound bodies of Youko and Legolas** I never get any fun… **pouts**

Dedication: This chappie is dedicated to spice of Inuyasha, Emowyen and Lady-Seoh-Phoenix. Spice for cheering me on, Lady-Seoh-Phoenix for motivating me to get off of my butt to write, and Emowyen because she read and reviewed my other story! This is for you!

Dark: **Now that, that's done I'll roll the film. Oh wait! I forgot to mention I only updated today because it's spice of Inuyasha's special day! (It's her BIRTHDAY!) HAPPY B-DAY! If you're b-day's coming up tell me and I'll update on that day/dedicate the chappie for you. And don't think of faking either… Also you have to tell me at least a month before hand okay? grabs popcorn and starts movie.**

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably, as the tense air grew thicker with bitterness. It was obvious that the fellowship didn't trust the demons. The demons plain ignored the fellowship, and stupid me was caught in the middle. 

Every now and then one of the hobbits looked back, their scents twisted in nervousness, which pierced my very heart. Did they not trust me? I bit my lip in thought, praying that it wasn't the reason why. But with each glance they sent in my way, the dark doubt leaked further into my soul.

I shook my head free of the lingering uncertainty, fiddling clumsily with the still stunning rose. Everything was my fault. The fellowship was breaking apart and it was because of me. _My fault…_ I stared solemnly at the ground, hating the awkward silence, which hung over our heads.

"It's all my fault…" I stopped mid-step, letting my bangs cover my sullen eyes. Who was I to change this? Why was I even here in the first place? I didn't know. "I'm so sorry. Everything's so wrong!"

Like a coward, I wanted to run, to escape this horrible feeling. Instead I stood my ground, sinking down to the cold hard dirt below. Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my small frame.

"Nothing," Started the husky voice, "is your fault. Things are happening like this because it was meant to be."

I closed my eyes, a shuddering sigh flying from my lips. All I ever wanted was this comforting feeling he gave me, just by standing there. I wanted to belong…

Everything was so different now; I used to be such a worry-free fun-loving girl. Now I couldn't even remember what it was to feel safe, to have a place to call home.

"Thanks." I whispered. Legolas smiled against my neck.

"Do not touch her."

… I blinked and missed it, having transferred from one arm to another instantly. Befuddled, I let my jaw drop and gapped.

"Youko…?" I questioned.

His golden gaze sharpened and glared into mine. "An elf is not fit to hold a demoness. A hanyou would be the result."

I stiffened; memories of Inuyasha bombarded me from every dark recess of the corners of my mind. "And what is wrong with a hanyou, Youko?"

"Don't imply you do not care to mix our blood with that filth! A hanyou is not a being, half something and half another."

My jaw clenched painfully, and I raised my head defiantly. Inuyasha, Shiori, and Jenengi were perfect examples of hanyous, unappreciated, and shunned. Never would I let someone attack them as he had done. They were my friends…

Eyes blazing with anger I poked him in the chest. "A hanyou as you call them are people, they breathe the same air as we do. Don't they face the challenges of everyday life like us? What's so different about them?"

My huffing and puffing pounded ruthlessly against my ears drowning out the silence I hated so.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This was getting us nowhere, and time for us wasn't a given. I blew a stray lock of hair from my face and glanced up in frustration. "I'm sorry." I said. I didn't meet their confused eyes. "It was out of my place to say."

Youko opened his mouth, but I never got to hear what he was about to say. A startled shout from Frodo broke our intense battle of the will and surprised, I jumped.

"Orcs!"

I followed his shaking finger to the summit of a mountain not far from us and cursed under my breath. How could I have let my guard down? Nevertheless, I had made a mistake and would have to rectify it.

Using the (still) unfamiliar demonic speed I was "blessed" with, I grabbed Sam and Frodo's wrists. When I was sure we were a good distance away from the ongoing fight, I stopped and crouched low enough to meet their eyes.

"Listen to me, don't trust the Golem and stay safe."

"…Kagome?"

I sighed, blowing a stray lock of hair from my face before saying, "I know this doesn't make any sense right now but you'll understand later. Whatever you do though, don't trust Smegal."

"Where are you going?"

"This is my fault. I have to go correct it."

As I bounded away, the sound of their cries wrenched my heart and made me wonder if I truly was doing the right thing. With a heavy guilt, I raced into the bloody battle. And for one moment I doubted that killing would solve any of my problems.

Finally I stopped… and turned back. There was no way I was going to leave the poor hobits alone. I knew what would happen, the others would be safe… I hoped.

"Sam!" I called, "Frodo!"

"Kagome! You came back!"

"I could never leave you two by yourselves, hard as I try." I smiled at them grimly, a slight worry for the others settling in my stomach. "Lets go."

"Go? Go where?"

I walked over to a nearby drifting boat, and untied it, calling backwards, "Are you coming or not?"

They climbed into the small vessel clumsily, and the tiny boat rocked hazardously with the unexpected weight of us three.

…And as luck would have it, -the misfortunate- one of us toppled over and landed under the liquid sputtering up disgusting lake-water. And who was it you ask? Who else but yours truly that has such horrible chance?

Coughing I muttered angrily as I scampered into the miniature, wooden, craft, shivering wildly at the cold wet moisture dripping from my hair. "Argh, Fate really hates me."

I managed to squeeze most of the dirty water from my hair, and wiped the rest from my body, but I knew I couldn't survive a single day without taking a shower – or even better a bath… I let out a desiring sigh; almost drooling at the thought of a nice, hot, soak in the tub.

I wondered about my family, about Souta, my history-loving gramps, and my good old mother. Sometimes I just wished… that I could be normal again, to just live with my family and be happy. Instead I got stuck with adventure and bad luck. Sure I may be the great heroine but… I missed my home.

"I want my mommy." I mumbled unknowingly.

Frodo and Sam exchanged glances, and I pinned them down with a glare. "What?"

"Nothing." They chimed together.

I would have pouted but I was much too mature for that so I decided firmly to just ignore the two little hobbits. My oh-so brilliant plan had backfired right in my face. Silence once again wrapped around our dreary forms, making me shudder more violently.

At last after a long wait (five minutes… I counted) I crumbled and started to ramble, my words of random caressing my pointed ears. As they continued to fidget uncomfortably I fiddled with my hands, unsure of what to do.

It seemed to me that everything that happened, happened on my behalf, and it was painfully obvious my friends thought so as well. I wanted so badly to laugh and cry at the sheer irony. It was like I was a jinx, cursed to be doomed for the rest of eternity - only jinxes were luckier.

Here I was separated from the others by my utterly idiotic actions. Why it never failed to happen, weighted me down. But I forced myself to keep my chin up high and hold myself proudly, only to manage to look pitiful. How I wished for a giant hole to open beneath my feet and swallow me whole.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked, tilting his head, which only added to his cuteness.

"Forget it… Its nothing anyways." I looked away

* * *

Sesshomaru glared across the field, and narrowed his eyes further when the object he was searching for didn't fill his gaze. 

Where was she?

He knew he didn't care for her, the only reason why he was so concerned for her safety was she was the only one who held the knowledge of how to get back to his western lands. Or at least he told himself that.

Sesshomaru cast a disregarding glance at the other demon next to him. It truly was disgusting how the kitsune toyed with his opponent before slashing the ogre-like-thing's throat.

He himself just whipped through the masses of orcs as though they were nothing but paper. Of course to him this came as no surprise – he was, after all, the demon lord of the west.

His indecision was confirming the worst of him so he snatched her scent from the air and left, ignoring the pesky voice telling him, he was retreating from his enemies. _This Sesshomaru does not 'retreat.'_

He quenched the irritating noise simply as though it were nothing but a bug to be squished. And followed the unique aroma until he reached the bank of a large yet calm lake.

Not to be bested by something as insignificant as a big pool of water, Sesshomaru summoned his nimbus cloud and flew across the rippling lake.

There she was… Her body was racking furiously from the wind and for some reason watching her quivering violently struck a cord of displeasure in his being. It was only because she was the only way back, he told himself coldly. That was the only motive.

He waited as the cloud beneath his feet lowered to level with the small boat. His lips gave a tiny, almost invisible, twitch upwards as the hobbits scurried as far away from him as given possible by the small craft and from glancing at the size it wasn't much.

* * *

I frowned as the two moved to the far end of the boat and sulked. "Ha ha very funny." I said, crossing my arms. "I don't smell that much do I?" 

Now imagine a girl sitting in a wobbling vessel, freezing her very butt off from a very, very frosty lake with her teeth chattering loudly. Her friends plaster themselves to the wall of the rowboat, because (she thinks) they thought she smelled. When out of the blue a deep voice speaks, saying. "You're odor is worse than what you think." Surprise overtakes the girl and she trips over an oar to bang her head against the side of the wood. Got it? Good, now replace 'mystery girl' with me.

Wouldn't you know it… I tipped under **_again_**. This time, however, I refused to surface. There was no way I was going to face the guys without my face looking, like a bright red tomato.

Unfortunately I was still a plain demon doomed to have to breathe the freshness of air. I burst through the watery wall, soaked to the bone and miserable. Sam reached out for me but I didn't accept his hand.

"You'd have to kill me before you see me in the stupid boat again! It hates me!"

"Girl, get up."

"No."

I don't think he was very used to people disobeying his orders because with one powerful wrench, I was brought up and set on his big fluffy thing. Confused I didn't know whether to thank him or dive back to the icy water just to taunt him. I decided on the former, having liked to live.

"Thanks."

He didn't reply and I didn't expect him to.

* * *

They were gone! Missing from his life in a single minute. Oh Gods he felt terrible. Legolas let his eyes close in self-hate as he remembered the terror that streaked through his form when what went wrong made it known to him. 

Pippin and Merry were lost to them and worst of all Kagome pulled a disappearing trick with one of the demons they had met up with. One could only assume that Sam and Frodo were with her. If not…

The other one, Youko, growled demanding the whereabouts of Kagome. And how horrible were they not to have the answer they all wanted – no **_needed_**.

"I found him." Legolas called adverting his attention.

Aragorn knelt by the fallen warrior's side and sighed. "Boromir…" he started, "Are you harmed?"

"Leave me."

Taken aback Aragorn's face twisted in puzzlement but he didn't stop.

"Boromir…"

"I have failed in my duties." He sounded so brokenly.

"What are you saying?"

Something was not right, Legolas deduced. A feel of dread washed over him with good reason too. Within a second the fallen fighter lashed out making Aragorn tumble on his bottom.

"I'm saying I can't control this! My need for the ring grows inside me Aragorn! Kill me and end this torture!"

"You are delirious Boromir… come let us rest."

Legolas was silent, watching as Boromir's entire personality changed from desperate to impassiveness. Something was out of place – and it wasn't the fuming demon behind him either. Somehow… it was as though an occurrence that was written on stone dissipated.

Frowning Legolas kept his eye on Boromir who was acting all too calm after his "outburst."

The barely audible, harsh whispers of argument between Gimli and Youko began to grow in size. Pretty soon it was an all out war that not even Legolas could ignore.

Irritation having finally kicked in flared wildly as he turned to glare at them. "Be silent!" He hissed.

They did as they were told. And broke out in anger a few minutes later.

* * *

Welcome to Boredom's Vil where the only thing you can do is be bored out of your mind. Population? Me. 

I was just about ready to pound my head into something, until all my dullness came pouring out when I saw it. And what a beautiful, cuddly it, it was! Grinning like a maniac I pointed to the fox and squealed at the top of my lungs. "It's a foxy!"

Sesshomaru turned to snarl at me, but I was long gone. I leapt onto the bank of the shore and ran to the cute animal, cradling it instantly to my chest as coos rolled off my tongue. "Where'd you come from hm?" I asked, nuzzling its neck. Then I said softly so Sesshomaru couldn't hear, "Could you pretend to be my Shippo? I'd love that."

"Woman!"

I sighed, eyes glued to the ground in guilt. Patting my clothing free from dirt I rose to my feet careful to bundle the tiny animal in my arms. "Don't call me woman." And walked away.

Quick as lightning he caught up, placing a clawed hand on my shoulder in a threatening position. "You need to learn your place." Then as an after thought he added "Woman." I frowned and felt distain bubbling in side of me. He did it to spite me!

Glaring at him with all my might (which wasn't much) I told the fox, "Bite him!" A look of disgust melted onto its face as it shook his head frantically.

"Fine! Be that way!" I huffed. Then I scowled. Exactly why was it that I was speaking to an animal that couldn't understand me in the first place?

"Know what?" I whispered to him in a hushed tone. "I think I'm going crazy."

It scoffed and I smiled. Dear gods I really was going nuts. I sighed in defeat and followed Sesshomaru like a lost puppy. If I was seriously cracking might as well drag someone down with me. The arrogant taiyoukai was looking extremely tempting at the moment… I laughed to myself, I didn't earnestly mean it, and I knew after all that he would kill me before I drove him to insanity.

"I still haven't named you huh?" The fox in my arms practically froze in fear as a malicious grin made its way across my lips. "Nah, I won't be mean. Much." Insert evil cackle.

After digging through the many (embarrassing) names that flew in my mind, I took a careful look at the small little thing and cleared my throat. "How about Youko?"

It's ears twitched irresistibly and it perked up, raising its head in surprise.

"Don't stare at me like that! You just… remind me of Youko Kurama is all." I said in my defense.

"Girl!"

"Coming!" then lower so only _Youko_ could hear, "talk about barking…"

It whined, in agreement. I smiled then, knowing I had made a new ally and better yet… a new friend…

* * *

He wasn't going to wait there like a damsel in distress! Besides, who knew what the little dwarf was producing? Other than his smell of course. With a frown etched on his face he reverted to his fox form and slunk away. 

As soon as he was certain he was safe from their sight, he ran through the forest focusing intently on finding the demoness' unique scent. It came as swift as a cougar and as surprising as a bomb dropped in his lap. Suddenly just when he jumped from the bushes the overwhelming fragrance smacked him right in the face.

And just as startling, he was snatched from his feet by none other than the same girl he sprinted off to find. She held him close to his chest and he purred in satisfaction. Unfortunately as the saying went, what goes up must come down. In this case, it was his luck. All too quick her attention was averted from him making him pout in response.

A look of fury blazed across her face and she pointed at the dog demon accusingly. "Bite him!" She commanded. Realization of her asking dawned on him and he shook his head wildly praying feverishly for her to understand. His prayers were answered.

At first it seemed to him that he was being ignored, something that had never happened in his entire lifespan. Luckily she was merely sulking. Like the cheerful and talkative creature she was, she started to confide in him, things he **_knew_** she wouldn't have, had she known who he was.

His mind began to wonder as she started to ramble and pretty shortly he locked gazes with the stoic demon before him, and grasped the meaning almost immediately. Sesshomaru knew who he was…

_Well may the best demon win…_ The question was – to win what still remained unseen. He turned his head towards the babbling girl holding him and mused.

_…Perhaps it wasn't as unseen as they had thought. _

* * *

Dark: 380 reviews! Almost 400! I'm so happy! 

Inuyasha: You took Kagome away from me! **_Unsheathes tetsusaiga _**

Sesshomaru: She never belonged to you in the first place!

Youko: She's mine!

Kagome: **_is dizzy_**

Legolas: Kagome, are you alright?

Kagome: Fine thanks.

Dark: **_sighs_** I wish… that someone would love me like that… even liked me in the tiniest bit… Oh wells **_is sad…_** I did vow not to date until 2nd year university… Anyways I passed the finals with straight A's at the end!

**_IMPORTANT! Sesshomaru/Kagome fans I've posted a new story, I also adopted a Hiei/Kagome story. Please read them!_**

* * *

Poll: 

I've lost count… Youko and Sesshy are neck to neck with Youko leading with two votes (I suppose)

Poll for winner of Kag's heart:

Legolas: A LOT!

Winner: seven I guess…

* * *

Review Responses: 

hakkai-my-youkai: Er… I don't think I left a cliffhanger… Warning though if you think that's bad just wait until my cliffhangers are posted… **_evil grin_** Know what? I think I need to revise this story! So many people are saying how they're confused to maybe I'll replace them – what do you think? I love the fact that you love my fic! Kagome has been in Middle Earth ever since I think it was the second chapter and that auction thing's weird, I know. **_Sighs_** I hope my writing's good enough to make things clearer in the near future.

YoukoLover: **_grins_** You really think so? I'll try to keep up the work… course I can't guarantee me updating anytime soon…

Saphire Dragon: I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! O.o That's a new threat… I wish I was as creative as you. Seriously? You like my story! I'm so glad! **_Smiles_** Especially because you're one of my favorite people on Hehe, I love being evil…

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: **_wide eyed_** er… I didn't mean to…? **_Coughs_** I mean, I didn't abandon you… (Inu crew: LIAR!) You really think this is a great story? I'm flattered! Yeah, Kagome's going insane isn't she? (Kag: HEY!) Dear Lady-Seoh-Phoenix's muse, there's no need to be so formal towards me! I'm still a kid and I like to make friends so I'm more comfortable with casualty. Third time? Wow she must run you ragged… just kidding! God knows how many people I've killed with my lack of updating… I'm worse than anyone you or I know! Darkness carrier-**_sama?_** I am so growing an ego! You guys are just too kind! **_Blushes_**

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: **_grins_** Gotta love death threats…

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: You've been rereading my fic? Wow you must like it… I'm glad! I'm updating… now? Lol

Saphire Dragon: Lol, be thankful I didn't leave you with a cliffy. I do love being evil! **_Evil laugh_**

Silver: Lol, I will, thanks for voting!

Nameless: You seriously love my story? It really is funny? Really? Because usually I can't do funny, not once… Okies, one for Youko **_becomes accountant_** Yep you guessed it!

Broken Whispers: **_weak smile_** Sorry, I'm kind of used to it but I'll try not to put it in as much okay? Thanks for saying so anyways.

Broken Whispers: Like I said above, so many people are getting confused to I'm considering revising this whole story. Tell me your thoughts okay?

Broken Whispers: … I'm glad you like my story enough to review as much as you did and if you think that's bad just wait… I have two cliffhangers that'll make you want to kill me… I'm dead serious.

Broken Whispers: … thanks?

Broken Whispers: Women rock! Power to the females!

Broken Whispers: Er… you're getting me confused further…

spice of Inu-Yasha: Happy, happy, happy b-day! **_Sings_** Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear spice of Inu-Yasha (I won't say your real name unless you want me to) Happy birthday to you. By the way, I'm not going to respond to every single review you've given me because… well we speak all day with msn right? **_Grins_**

Tears-of-the-moon-goddess: I'm so happy I could make you laugh, and really glad that you took the time to review. I really am.

DarkHanyouGurl: You guess it was cool? **_Sniffs_** nah, I'm just kidding. I hope you find this chapter a little bit better.

Azaria: It is? Really? You made my day!**_ Does a lil jig_** You're so nice!

kitty kitsune: Glad to know I'm not the only one… I kinda felt left out since no one else answered… I'm glad to know, you're glad to know that I'm continuing… Ow my head… lol

Saphire Dragon: Congrats! What day? I'll make sure to update then.

Alexia: I tried, God knows I tried, but I couldn't fit in a good fighting scene. That and I stink at writing so any fight scene I do… let's just say the characters must beware of my inability to write… it's shorter but hey, I think the writing's better don't you think so?

Squirrel Girl: Ack! I must be such a horrible writer to confuse so many people! **_Sighs_** I'm delighted to hear that you like my story anyways. And really? THANK YOU!

Tie Kit: That's the fifth or fourth person that's gotten lost! **_Pouts_** I really am flattered to hear how much you liked it!

Silverspun: YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY! It is mutiny. Brothers can be so evil… like today I would have updated hours earlier but my brother wanted to watch the anime I've been… watching. Lol. It's not only instinct and pride… let me just spoil that part since you're really close to me. Sesshy (Sess: **_stabs author but she still lives_** WHY WON'T YOU DIE!) just too cute for me to be mad at… (Kag: HE'S MINE!) I do too. I haven't let Inuyasha see his _beloved_ yet didn't I? Well next chappie… Takashi's not important… Lol, good choice… It means everything to me!

Lea & Moon: Considering the length of your review I have to say this response is going to be long… **_spirally eyes_** I personally think that chapter smells like rotten eggs and comparing it with this one I have to say this is chappie is my fav so far. Takashi's not important believe me, he might make another appearance later on but that's it. To Lea: SAME! I love Youko better than Yoko (no offense, it just looks empty) Lol I guess you can call them that until I reveal what they truly are. No it's not instincts. That's too clichéd so I'm not going to make it so that she wished on the jewel just for Inuyasha. Kinda… I can't spoil it (Youko: More like you can't describe it!) Hehe, you really think so? Of course he loosens up. I made him show up more in this chapter… Hehehe, thanks. You're right, I managed to pass my finals and get straight A's! If you really like him I'll let you take him off my hands… he's evil to me! (Youko: **_Wide eyes_**) **_Hands Youko to Lea and Moon_** Have fun girls! **_Other fan girls groans in disappointment_**

Lady gina goddess of the wind: Thanks. I will and the poll is for who ends up with Kag.

The Fire Goddess: THANKIES!

SilverShadowKitsune: Thanks

Sapphiredragonchild: I am…

moonie9999: Hehe, I'm so delighted I introduced to you the evilness… I mean cuteness that is Youko. Okies, and I'm so glad you're still with me!

warriorangel15: **_snickers_** It is? Thanks so much but you should read spice of Inuyasha's stories or youkai yume (I think that's her pen name) their stories are so much better than mine.

Saphire Dragon (aka Kikyo must die...changed my name): Well you made my day by reviewing!

Drakumaru: Aw… thanks… **_blushes_**

Tenchi-No-Kaji: Lol, having fun? Keep him for as long as you want… I only need him on the stage to write these chapter is all… I love the fact that you think I'm a good writer, that I do…

Nightwoman: This chapter was a really long wait wasn't it? YAY! I'm so happy that you will be with me through out the entire sequel!

Sirius-Black-is-not-dead: I wish I could become an author… I really do. It's one of my dreams that I know won't happen. Thanks for the compliments. And considering your name, you agree with me in the fact that Sirius is so not dead!

yami star 5983: Thank you so much!


	13. Learning to let go

Dark: Hi everyone. I'm sorry for not updating… again. But I've been really torn apart. My dear, dear friend had recently confessed his feelings for me and to my utter despair – I didn't like him in that way. (Scoffs) I felt so terrible – he's a sweet guy, he truly is. He's one of those guys that have a certain boyish charm about them – a knight in shining armor. Unfortunately for both my conscience and his feelings (the latter being more important) I vowed not to date until university second year, AND I don't go for the 'hero, nice, perfect' guys. (I'm for a Sesshomaru type (grins))

Kagome: She's not making this up this time. It really happened. You should have seen how she was half aware of her finals!

Dark: Like Kags said, I also had my finals. Anyways, I hope you guys will forgive me and next time I update I'll try making the chapter longer and update faster! Besides it's summer vacation now so I'll have more time to spare!

Dedication: Saphire Dragon for writing many interesting reviews. Also moonie9999 for reviewing the story that desperately needs reviews Dark Angel.

IMPORTANT! Please… I'm begging you to review Dark Angel – it's a beautiful tale created by spice of inu-yasha (a tale I adopted) PLEASE! I'll even make these chapters longer for you guys!

Disclaimer: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who owns Inuyasha, Legolas and them all?

(Mirror) Ack! Bring me back to the witch who wanted to kill Snow White! At least she doesn't rig me to say 'you'!

(Me) (grins innocently at the camera while muffling the protests of mirror) Oh never mind him go on and watch the movie! (In background you can hear crashing and shattering of glass)

(Mirror) It'll… never… be… you… (chokes and dies)

(Me) (Pouts) I don't own Inuyasha, Yu yu hakusho, or Lord of the Rings… yet… (evil laugh)

Dark: Enjoy! This time I took the time to edit and read it over. (Grins) (Pushes button to start movie)

………………………………………………………………………….

… Five

Four

Three

Two-

"My feet hurt!"

Hmm… he was a second off. Somewhat irritated at the complaints thrown his way, Sesshomaru would have gritted his teeth together if it weren't so 'unSesshomaru' of him to do so.

If he had been anyone else I'd stake my entire allowance (ignoring the fact that all my money was in the other world) that he would have sighed in despair.

I wobbled on my aching feet before at long last deciding enough was enough and plopped down on a smooth rock in defiance. Cuddling my newly found fox to my chest I stuck my tongue out at the back of western lord, thinking to myself he would never know. Boy I was stupid…

He whirled around, giving me the evil eye. I shuttered. No one, not even the aloof Sesshomaru himself could stand down his glare of hatred.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and I nodded in agreement… Sesshomaru sure was a scary fellow…

I frowned, thinking of the cowering hobbits behind me and brooded. Some friends they were. Of course, I supposed, had I been in their shoes I would have most probably fainted in horror. Demons weren't really something most people would want to believe in, much less want to meet. But seeing as I was somehow turned from a perfectly content human to a demonic girl with a whirlwind of a life, I doubt I'll ever be stunned again.

In fact, being as exhausted as I was with all the excitement I let myself nod off, and who could blame me with both the comfort of Sesshomaru's fluffy cloud and the adorable fox (who reminded me of Shippo) being guilty of lulling me to sleep.

But I was wrong. It seemed being surprised wasn't through with me yet because all I knew was, one moment I was gently floating into a beautiful dream world when all of a sudden the blinding yet breathtaking light was gone and in it's stead was a forest. A very familiar forest…

"The God tree?"

Slowly I traced the lines of the familiar rough bark unsure of how to take the unexpected turn of events. I just couldn't figure out why I conjured up an image of Inuyasha's forest. I observed the beautiful tree.

"Kagome…?"

God no… I prayed and I prayed but still I knew it was useless. Dread filled my every organ. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life, I turned around.

Out of the blue, my mouth felt like the Sahara desert and my legs failed to hold me up.

"Inu- Inuyasha." I said hoarsely, trying, without achievement, to get as far away from him as possible.

It hurt him. I couldn't believe the emotion that fleeted across his gorgeous amber eyes. I just couldn't believe he was capable of pain after what he made me go through. But there was no denying the wounded look in his face.

He appeared so lost. I hesitated but placed one foot in front of the other and before I realized it, I was cradling his shaking figure to my torso whispering soft nothings into his ear.

"Just let it out Inuyasha, cry… you'll feel better."

Within minutes my dream shirt was soaked and I was cradling my love's head murmuring silently as I stroked his silver hair in what I hoped to be a comforting way.

"Kagome… I miss you." He told me and wiped away his tears.

I stared at him, slack jawed and taken aback. (I could have sworn nothing would ever get me to be surprised again…) Slightly touched at his confession I smiled. But that didn't last long.

Shock radiated from my face as he brought me into his arms and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Come back to me." He mumbled. Flabbergast and stunned I barely realized my inability to breathe. I tensed awkwardly. He was holding me too tightly!

"In-u-y-ash-a!" I wheezed in an alarm. He made no motion to prove he heard me, only drove his claws into my arms causing me to flinch. Struggling to get away from him my terror bloomed in my chest as my vision started to fade and my breaths turned to shallow puffs of air.

"Le-let go! You- you're h-hurting me!" I managed to get out.

"No."

"W-what?"

"I'll never let you go again, Kik-"

"No!" I forced him away from me with a quick blast of blue light. Pain shot like an arrow through my heart and I looked sadly upon the fallen figure. "I'm not Kikyou."

And I walked past the darkness into the light with a final whisper. "I'll never be Kikyou."

Groaning, I placed my hand on the ground to support myself up. Almost immediately I cupped a hand to my shoulder. Wincing from the contact, I eased off the red stained t-shirt far enough to see my aching shoulder.

I sighed. Of course. How did I forget that whatever happened in the dreams happened in reality? I hissed as I bound a ripped piece of my shirt to it, trying to keep it from bleeding. The thought that it would heal quickly didn't even cross my mind because I knew that my dreams twisted the laws of physics.

A small lick to my face made me look down and grin. "Thanks Youko." I said, stroking his fur. He purred and leaned into my touch. I frowned. Sometimes I got the feeling this little fox was more than what he seemed. As though hearing my thoughts, Youko's bright gold eyes blinked and met my own. Out of the blue I had a flash of an image of the demon Youko, the one I named the fox after… with the same beautiful shade of sliver locks, and the same closely guarded… golden gaze.

I shook my head – it couldn't be. Could it? A feeling of dread engulfed me as a harsh whisper crossed my traitorous mind. _What normal fox is colored silver…?_ Immediately I flung the fox away from me, hating how I didn't notice before. Of course guilt crept up on me right after, I mean what if I was being paranoid?

But still cautious, I approached it warily. And there before my very eyes was the silver haired, fuzzy eared demon shaking his head while gripping his side. He looked at me with, yellow eyes so bright and told me, "That hurt you know."

A gasp escaped my lips and I gingerly brought a hand to cover it. "Oh my god…" Then it sunk in. "Oh GOD!"

… I had just spilled everything, to whom I thought was a companion who couldn't understand a word but in reality was a youkai that now knew every thing - every single detail.

A cold feeling washed over me then, something akin to when I watched Inuyasha proclaim his love for his Kikyou. Betrayal? I silently wondered, numb to all. Probably. Slowly I turned and walked away.

"Wait!" He called after me.

I pretended I didn't hear him. Stiff and hurting, I walked away for a second time. "I won't be hurt again." I told myself with such conviction I **_almost_** believed it. A tear rolled down my cheek. _But almost doesn't count_.

He caught up to me in record time. I froze when he placed a large, rough hand on mine. "Let go." I whispered, I didn't even notice the small red droplets of my blood run down my arm from the puncture holes I made with my claws. My spirit blazed wildly. Unable to control it, I brought up my hand and pushed him away.

"I don't need you!" I cried.

At that minute, I no longer saw the cunning fox. In his place were my friends – the ones I trusted most. "I don't need you!"

Demons from my past aroused and lingered around me, literally. My heart clenched painfully and my breathing labored. I fell to my knees, both hands clasping my ears, to the point, which they were red.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "STOP IT!"

It hurt. It hurt so much. I thrashed and whimpered when they laughed at me. They always laughed at me. They declared to me of how Kikyou was so much better. That Kikyou would always hold a place higher than mine in Inuyasha's eyes. But most devastating of all, they mocked me and in my heart, I knew they were right.

I tore furiously at my head, wanting to get them out, just to be free of them. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"STOP IT!" I screeched in a panic.

In the background I listened to the confused yells of Youko, and felt the desperate slaps he registered me.

Drip. Went the wet, cold liquid falling from my eyes. Drip.

Drip.

_Useless_…

I bowed my head deeper. Kikyou's final laughs echoing emptily in my ears.

"Stop it." I whispered quietly. "Just stop."

They didn't. I didn't expect them to.

"Help me. Save me…" I hummed while sobbing uncontrollably. "Take me away from here."

Legolas wasn't here to whisk me away from my personal prison. Inuyasha wasn't either. I was alone.

All alone 

…………………………………………………………

"Damn it!" The kitsune demon muttered. She wouldn't snap out of it!

"Wake up Kagome! Come on!" Later he would frown upon why he acted so frantic. After all, she was nothing but a woman – not even that yet, merely a girl. However now was not later.

Without hesitating, Youko slid his arms beneath the girl and ran back to the lake. (He was surprised at the distance she had managed to throw him. Perhaps she wasn't to be underestimated after all.) Immediately, he threw her into the icy waters praying it would work. Lucky for him she didn't drown. Luckier still, she awakened from her nightmares.

………………………………………………………….

I caused a ripple in the water, poking my head out, I dully noted. My wet hair plastered itself onto me like a second skin.

Then a glimpse of silver…

Instantly I assumed. "SIT BOY!"

Of course you know what they say about assuming. (Dc: Sorry for this interruption but if you're like me and curious, I'll tell you what it means if you scroll to the very bottom.)

I crossed my arms in a huff. "Don't spy on me, Doggy Boy!" said I. I swam so that my back was facing him.

"I'm no dog, Kagome." He smirked.

Unsure of what I was going to see I turned around. At first I was positive it was Inuyasha. Yet those familiar cute ears were larger than what I had remembered, his face was fairer. He resembled Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha.

My jaw dropped and I plunged deeper into the water so all he could see of me was my head.

"PERVERT!" I shouted angrily, waving my arm around. His smirk widened.

Having enough, I dove under the murky water and groped around until my hand finally knocked into a rock. I grabbed it and surfaced.

"Go away!" I took the rock and threw it hard. He just laughed and caught it.

"I rather like the drowned rat look on you, Kagome." He said. His eyes twinkled in mirth. I, however, was fuming mad.

"It's not funny! This water is cold!" Here I shivered for emphasis. "So just go away and let me dry myself!"

His grin spread across his face to the point where I thought his face would rip. "Why don't you just come out now?"

I looked down at my clothing that clung onto me like a second skin and winced inwardly. There was no way I would, or could for that matter, emerge out of the water. "Why don't you leave?" I resorted.

A sudden glimmer in his golden eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Because," He told me nonchalantly, "I like the view."

I realized then that in my rage, I had stood up and seeing as how my clothes were white…

"Ack!" I crossed my arms over my chest and submerged again into the water. "GET OUT PERVERT!"

When he refused to move I sent a wave of water at him. "Take that!" I cackled. Seconds later I stopped my attacks to admire my work. And admire them I did. Soaked through and through Youko looked positively murderous. I snickered loudly at him. The next thing I knew, the tides had turned… literally – and he was the one looking victorious and smug.

"No!" I sputtered, my arms came flying to my face but it was too late. Wave after wave he tossed at me unrelenting.

A small uncomfortable feeling rose in me. I couldn't breathe anymore and when I opened my mouth for air, a tidal of water would enter, leaving me afraid and disgusted.

"S-stop!" I managed to get out. It was too weak. He couldn't hear me. "Stop it! Please!"

I couldn't stay afloat. I couldn't breathe. I was panicking. "S-STOP!" He couldn't hear me…

I closed my eyes, defeated. I was going to die – drowned. It was so ironic… after fighting off youkai, Naraku and my inner demons for so long, I long since guessed that I would die in battle. Then again, I was not a hero, I was not meant to die in a heroic battle. I was a coward, and that's how I would go.

_Not just yet_…

With a power I didn't know I had, a baby blue ripple spread and wrapped itself around the water. Before I knew what I was doing, before I could stop it, a final wave knocked Youko off guard.

That wasn't right! Finding I could breathe again, I popped open one eye… then the other.

"Oh my God! Youko!"

I didn't notice how the water seemed to rip apart from each other when I walked. I didn't notice how I was WALKING and not swimming. I was too horrified by what I had done.

My pace quickened to a run. "Youko!"

I came to a stop in front of his tussled body and dropped to my knees. "Oh… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay, Kagome." He coughed.

If only his words had been more of a comfort.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I murmured softly in an repeating motion. I wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him. He hissed loudly. Startled I scrambled backwards and raised my questioning eyes to his. He stared at his rib. I followed his glare.

"Oh dear Gods…"

A big angry welt lashed across his skin but underneath it was a blue aura, acting like an unforgiving acid. I could hear his teeth grinding in pain. I leaned in; fingers outstretched and lightly traced the mar on his otherwise beautiful skin. I wasn't aware of how a gasp escaped his lips, or how ridged he became - only how sad I was that I had made a blemish on his perfect, ivory skin.

"I'm sorry." I said again. My fingers kept outlining the blue acid scar. "I wish this didn't happen."

He made a small noise and I opened my eyes surprised that they had fluttered closed in regret. I blinked. I rubbed my eyes and blinked again. I couldn't believe it! There was the blue acid being drawn into my fingertips. With a frightened cry, I wrenched backwards, watching as the last of the cornflower blue was absorbed.

"Amazing…" Youko breathed. "What did you do?"

I glanced at his flawless side and swallowed loudly. "I don't know…" I answered honestly.

I don't know… 

We sat, stumped, in quietness. It was not long after that the hobbits joined us, and then, at last, Sesshomaru.

"Why are you staring at the demon, Kagome?" Frodo asked.

I averted my eyes from him. A bright red hue lit my face. "I'm not."

"Denial!" Sam sang.

I blushed further. "I am not in denial!"

"Enough."

The cold statement was enough to stop all the humor and laughter that was finally bubbling up after a tense atmosphere. Where love and happiness once thrived, in its place were dark glares and anger. I wanted to cry.

"S-Sesshomaru?" I questioned. Hesitation leaked heavily from my words. I winced at how uncertain I sounded but steeled my shoulders anyways.

"Come." He commanded as he turned and started to walk away. I stared at his fading frame, mouth agape.

"Hey!" I called after him, racing to catch up. "You can't just demand that I do what you want me to do! I have a mind of my own!"

I ignored the fact that I was doing what he wanted – that I was following him. Instead I opted to yap at him. Perhaps I could get him annoyed. It would certainly be an improvement on the 'Mr. I'm-a-western-lord-which-automatically-makes-me-better-than-you-with-an-icicle-up-my-bum' personality he always wore. I wasn't asking for the moon! Well maybe I was, but knowing my ability to irritate people I didn't doubt.

He acted as though I was nothing but another bothersome wasp. Upset with this I purposely behaved more aggravating than usual. Too bad my talents were wasted on him. I should have known he wouldn't care – he did after all tolerate that toady thing. What was his name again? Oh that's right. It was Jaken.

I had half a mind to blow a raspberry right in front of his face and run away laughing. Alas, one cannot partake in such childish impulses. It didn't help that he was capable of dispatching my head from my neck and keep me from noticing it. Actually, I think that was the only reason why I didn't go through with it.

So half an hour (according to the small hello kitty watch on my wrist) later I marched slowly, lagging behind the others while staring angrily at Sesshomaru's back. As I sulked like a child not receiving her much sought after toy, the feeling to stomp my foot and pout enveloped me.

After a time the urge became impossible to tamp down. And I know it wasn't the most brilliant thing I'd done, but I caved.

And let me tell you how good it felt to finally let it out.

It felt so nice to just let go. It was so satisfying that even the aftereffects didn't faze me. What were the aftereffects? They were: every male in our group, gapping at me like I lost my sanity. Did I care? Not one bit. I probably did lose my mind and I wasn't about to disagree with what was true.

"If you're going to treat me like a child, then I'll act that way, thank you very much." I brightly informed them.

"I have no time for this."

Before a snide resort could be put in (by me of course) Sesshomaru knelt down and picked me up. The next thing I knew I was slung over his shoulder and my world was flipped upside down.

"What the…?"

As the blood rushed to my head I started to howl in his sensitive ears. "I can walk by myself you know!"

I was content to see he twitched. It was very slight yet I witnessed my victory.

I brushed away my gut feeling that something terrible would happen. Obviously I was stupid. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru did what I wanted and dropped me. Let me just say ouch.

"Hey!" I moved to rub my poor bottom without having to hurt myself even more.

"Then walk."

"Stupid… moronic… how can I walk with a bruised tailbone?" I muttered to myself wringing my hands together in a fashion somewhat akin to strangling motions. Frodo and Sam eyed me wearily. Slowly they scooted away from me. And what else could I do but pout?

Youko kept looking back. You'd think I was dying by the concern that was positively dripping from his actions. Yet it was… somewhat touching to see that he cared enough to make sure I was all right. The same, however, could not be said about Sesshomaru. He just glared into the distance – in my opinion – haughtily with his nose stuck up high in the air.

I crossed my arms but my rear hurt so I massaged it instead. "Stupid." I said.

Youko sighed and knelt down, squatting cutely. "Get on."

I tweaked my ears and leaned in. "C-could you repeat that please? Because for a second there I thought I heard you say 'Get on'…"

"Just get on!" He groaned exasperated.

I blinked and stood as still as a statue with my jaw millimeters from touching the ground. "You want me to do what?"

"Go on Kagome." Encouraged my traitorous friends, Frodo and Sam. They even gave me a little shove! Can you believe them?

Tipped off balance by the tiny push, I stumbled – right onto him. Youko hooked his claws under my legs to support me and stood up.

Bubum. My heart sped up. I gingerly touched my chest, fearing my heart would quicken to the point it jumped right out. _But why…?_ I didn't understand. The only times it got to this point was with Inuyasha. Maybe, just maybe I was getting over him?

My fingers found their way to the bottle I contained the jewel shards in. Just maybe…

……………………………………………………………………..

Assuming: Makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me' assume…

Dark: This chapter is shorter than what I told myself to write – a page and a third, pages shorter unfortunately. But think of it this way! I updated! And… it's… pretty long…

Kagome: Er… Dark… I thought I was going to end up with Legolas.

Youko: I'm not complaining.

Dark: Yeah you are going to end up with him Kags, but Youko is winning in the polls against Sessho so I need to put in some romance between you and him.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Legolas: (Growls)

Dark: Don't kill the messenger!

Kagome: Hate to point this out but you're the one writing this script.

Dark: (Sweatdrops) You may have to wait until I'm dead when I update… (runs away with two angry demons and a mad elf chasing after her.)

………………………………………………………………………….

Review Responses:

Saphire Dragon: O.o First of all, you are not an insolent mortal – in fact you are a good friend. And kicking me is better than what my friends do: call me a fruit loop . Second: I am flattered really – but I'm not great… really I'm not

Saphire Dragon: I've gotten death threats, compliments, orders and the occasional flames but never have I had a person write a story about me… (big grin) Oh and you can call me Darkness carrier or Dark or my real name. (Which you won't find out until later on) By the way I'm still wondering why in the world are you reading my work when obviously yours is better! So until you sign up on fanfiction. Net and post your own story (dedicated to me of course… j/k) until then I'll keep your straw hostage! (Evil laugh) Also when you do, tell me – I want to write a story with you. Anyways if you have msn messenger tell me – I want to add you!

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: I hate it when I get curious about what's going to happen in fanfics (good stories do that don't they? I hate it when that happens) and I get so mad that the author hasn't updated in a long while. HI Maro-chan! I'm so glad you guys are still reviewing. And I'm even happier that you like this story. I'm trying to improve my writing just so you guys can enjoy it more.

Saphire Dragon: Look above

Saphire Dragon: Look above

Saphire Dragon: Look above

Saphire Dragon: Babbling is fun. O.o that is a better threat… If it makes you feel any better – I updated! Also – my life consists of writing, reading, computering (yes I know that's not a word) and watching tv OH and trying to harm my rival-er-person-guy Serhiy. So since homework and tests are out of the way I'll be updating more often.

moonie9999: No worries. After all, I updated late right? Oh I need to tell you this. When you didn't review I was so down and scared that you apparently didn't like my story anymore – what frightened me even more was the fact of which – I was really affected. I just want you to know… And Legolas it is – Sesshy's having a little bit of trouble against Youko I'm afraid… .

AnimeLover14: Yeah! Inuyasha is a menace and must be stopped! … And I'm not only saying that because he's trying to kill me. (Hears Inuyasha's growling in the background)

AnimeLover14: You added me to your favorites? (Starry eyes) Thanks!

AnimeLover14: Legolas and Youko are cute aren't they?

AnimeLover14: Lol, I dragged him now you can vote. (Grins)

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Hugs Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar) Why? Because you criticized my work. I want to improve and in order to do that I need to know where I'm going wrong. So randomness – I'll take that into deep consideration. Thank you again! And yeah, Sesshomaru and Youko are trying to take Kagome away but have no fear! She and Legolas WILL end up together. And yes I'll write those pairings in a different story.

Nania: I know it's confusing but some parts are essential – like the slave scene. I needed that to introduce Youko. Lol. And thanks.

inuyashas hun: You really like this story that much? I'm flattered!

KC: Is better? (Sweatdrops) Sorry I'm not really good at fluff yet… .

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Lol. Yes the dead one has returned. And you can call me whatever you want (narrows eyes) so long as it's not insulting… Maro-chan And I will during this summer break.

Broken Whispers: Lol. Sorry if I'm confusing. I'm trying to clear it up. XP And here's more! (Grins)

Saphire Dragon: Of course it means a lot to me! And believe me. If I did die – I'd still update. There is no way I'm leaving just yet… Anyways, I'll remember that! September 21st okay. Careful not to drive off the road and get into a crash! Oh believe me – cliffhangers have been the bane of existence… until I found out how fun it was to write it! (Big grin) No I don't have a life lol. I love long reviews – I tend to read all my reviews quickly since I've gotten into a habit of skimming quickly, and so I love long reviews – more time loving it.

Blade: D Thanks!

Taeniaea: I'm glad you love my chapters. )

DMGTDK: (Blushes) Thanks. I updated!

kitty kitsune: But…?

midnight-fox-55: My B-day is (unfortunately) the day before Christmas. How about you? It'd be wicked if we had the same birthday.

midnight-fox-55: Lol. Like the Youko/Kagome fluff (or at least what's supposed to be fluff) in this chapter?

coolwolf22: Thanks for pointing that out! You're the only one who noticed! I am so stupid! (Bangs head on keyboard) I'll go fix that… when I'm not… so lazy… (Sheepish grin)

ShadeSpirit: Really? I'm so happy now! (Hugs ShadeSpirit)

SilverShadowKitsune: Thanks. Sorry about the long wait.

hakkai-my-youkai: Actually I'm trying to come up with a way to make it so that I stick to the book without messing it up TOO badly lol. Yes they are… I hope…

Dark Magician Grrl: Thank you!

Lea & Moon: YAY! YOU GUYS REVIEWED! I'd never give up on this fic… at least not until I die… and even then I'll find it hard to let it go. Yeah… I hate how I'm improving – I mean the fact itself is good (I even managed an A in English) but if you read the first chapter through to the end (or rather chapter 12) the gap of quality is HUGE! So that's why I was thinking of going on a hiatus until my writing stopped swaying, became steady and I stopped taking in more styles! But still… I don't want to disappoint. Yeah… now I'm wondering how to make Kagome and Legolas fall in love with the distance they have between them and Youko being so charming… . The polls are open until the sequel… because that's when the two males (that win) truly have time with her. Hehe. I did it for me too. He was getting on my nerves. So having fun with Youko?

Kita: Thanks! And Youko… (writes on notebook) and… Legolas… OKIES!

Jade: (Jaw drops) Er… that might, just MIGHT, be difficult… hmm… but it's a good twist… I'll do it! (In the sequel!) Thanks! I'll remind myself to give credit to you for the idea.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Really? Hehe. I live for cuteness. D

Duzzie: Yeah it's possible and okay. And THANKS! I love it when people love my story.

Jade: If it's just a crush, Legolas still has a chance to fall in LOVE right? Either way it's fanfiction so I find Legolas/Kagome a decent couple (even more than decent) I'm sorry to say this but I truly dislike (maybe even hate) Sess/Rin coupling. I found it really – I don't know – not me.

Jade: I can write a different story featuring Inuyasha/Kagome if you want but this story is strictly what I have so far. Youko/Kagome, Sesshomaru/Kagome, and Legolas/Kagome. Inuyasha, I'm afraid, is merely a guy that Kagome has to get over. I'm sorry.

spice of Inu-Yasha: D ------------ you told me not to (Grin) anyways bis!

YoukoLover: Yeah I felt so terrible for making Youko say that… And during this summer I plan to write… a LOT. If I don't – I give you permission to pinch me. (Grins) Legolas Kagome it is than.


	14. Author's Note important Small clip too

Darkness carrier: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for not having updated this story but I found myself stuck and unable to write anything more. So I decided to redo this story entirely. There were too many holes, too many errors for me to be satisfied. I am working on the new first chapter right this instant, and I have to admit there will be many, many changes. So I probably won't post it until I finished all the chapters.

Of course, if you guys are very impatient (winks) leave an email, and after promising not to steal it (I trust your word…) I'll be more than glad to send it to you guys. I just don't want people to be confused when they read this story.

The title may change as well, depending on your views. I need to know, should I make Kagome a demon? I have to admit, if I do, keeping her in character will prove to be a challenge, but the idea promises a great twist in the plot. Well tell me if you want me to keep her a demon or let her be herself as a human in the revised story in reviews! Thanks guys for being so patient with me!

Review responses from now on will be posted in my livejournal later on. For now I'll focus on revising the chapters.

Happy belated Christmas, and New Years!

Because I feel bad for leaving with only a note of temporary hiatus, I'll do a short scene with Kagome and a guy (your pick on who it is.) Take note though it has NOTHING to do with the story line!

P.S: My livejournals will tell you of the stats of all my stories and the next chapters so keep up with that!.

……………………………………………………

"You came."

Kagome closed her eyes to hide her tears. "Yes." She heard herself agree.

"You're a fool."

Her lower lip trembling with hurt, she nodded slowly. "I know."

"Did you truly think I would, could, accept you? In times such as these, you dare entertain such impossible thoughts?"

"Why? Why are you taunting me? I get it! You don't love me, you used me, and you hurt me. I get all that! What I don't understand is… is… why? Why do I still love you?" She took a shuddering breath and continued recklessly. "You cut me down with insults, and I'm listening for more because I'm entranced by your voice. You stare at me mockingly, and I'm plagued with your beautiful eyes. You tell me of how you hate me, and I am filled with thoughts of love for you. But not tonight."

Kagome turned to regard the shadowed figure with twin sapphire orbs wide with sorrow. To her slight surprise, he was tense, and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Then what, pray tell, are you doing tonight?"

Kagome smiled softly, kneeling down to place something on the snow filled ground. "Saying good-bye." She whispered and walked away.

She had waited too long for her love to be returned, for him to give her his heart as she had given him hers. And she couldn't afford the price of time any longer. So, with a lighter heart than she had in ages, she passed him without pause.

From the raging storm in her heart she emerged, and into the swirling snow of now, she entered – leaving the frozen man behind her.

When, at last, she left his range of sight, enshrouded by the fluttering snowflakes, was he able to move. But he did not want to. He felt too cold, too numb, to think of moving.

If it weren't for the tiny sparkle from the place where she once stood, he didn't think he would ever walk ever again. However, curiosity haunted him, and rigidly, he made his way to the glimmering object, eyes pinned on the petite item lying so harmlessly on the snow.

He picked it up as soon as he was able, and a feeling – akin to dread – filled him.

Blank eyes peered at the innocent piece he had once given her, reading the words that would forever curse him.

_I'll love you for eternity, my Kagome._

Throwing his head back, he cried a mournful howl, clutching the small ring to his chest. He had lost her. He had finally lost his angel.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome laughed merrily as the children of the inhabitancies of the thriving village clambered clumsily around her.

"'Gome!" They giggled.

She beamed at them. "What would you like to do today?"

"Story!" They shouted.

She grinned and perched herself on a nearby bolder, clearing her throat for their request when she realised one child was missing. "Where's Minaka?"

Most of the kids shrugged, but one stumbled to his feet and pointed behind her. "There she is!" He squealed happily.

Fondness creeping into her eyes, she turned around and in that instant her smile fell.

"You…"

He stood there, holding the tiny girl in his arms, staring at her as he had always done. Yet there was something different in his eyes this time.

"Kagome!" The little girl squirmed and he let her down gently. "The nice man gave me this!" She flashed Kagome a small sketch, and with shock Kagome took in the similarities of herself and the character in the picture.

Smiling softly at the child, Kagome gave her a tender shove towards the other children. "Kagome has to talk to the nice man, okay Minaka?"

Minaka frowned then nodded furiously. "Okay!" She said, and bounced over to her friends.

Then there were two…

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

He kept looking at her with emotions she couldn't decipher.

"I don't want you back! I finally manage to get you out of my mind and you come back! Why? Why do you love hurting me?" Under the stress of seeing him again and the way her heart kept leaping in rebel against her words, she crumbled.

And he caught her.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

He buried his face into her dark hair and grasped her left hand. In her turmoil, Kagome didn't even notice.

"I'm so tired of fighting… please… just what do you want?"

He leaned back to gaze into her eyes, and slid a small band onto her forth finger.

"Your forgiveness… and your love. I'm so sorry, my Kagome."

Unable to keep it in anymore, Kagome sobbed and found comfort in his embrace. He closed his eyes, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and held her.

"I do love you, Kagome."

He felt her smile through his shirt, and the four words that filled him with so much joy.

"I love you too."

………………………………………………………………………

fin.

…………………………………………………………………………

Heheh. The male character, is your choice. And for those of you that skipped my author's note to read the short clip, I bet you're confused now… well shame on you for skipping my author's note! Go back and read it or you'll be even MORE confused. I hope this small scene will earn your forgiveness… Anyways, if you're bored, you can go read my other stories to pass the time, or read the stories in my favourites – they're all so good!

Until then, bye my reviewers!


	15. UPDATE! One step forward, two steps back

**Dark:** (Coughs) Um… hi…? (Whimpers at the glowers of the reviewers and of the cast members)

**Youko: **(Twitches) You ditched us… to play RUNESCAPE?! I should kill you where you stand.

**Dark:** (Coughs again nervously) Um… technically I'm sitting down… you guys bound me to my chair to force me to update, remember?

**Kagome: **(Restrains twitching Youko from slaughtering Dark) Don't tease him Dark…

**Dark: **(Grins) Sorry… (turns to readers) Hiya my friends! Yep! I updated! Luckily the bomb threat at our school was just that – a threat, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to update this fic! Note: I'm not kidding, there was a bomb threat. Anywho, I wrote a LONG chapter just for you guys… just ignore the fact that it should have been 3 and a half page longer. I couldn't draw it out for as long as 30 pages… Anyway, I added a lot of Legolas/Kagome so be happy!

**Youko and Sesshomaru:** (Growls)

**Dark:** (Is ignoring threat to her life) _**Today is Remembrance Day, and at the end of the chapter, I will ask for a moment of silence. For those of you who don't want to, it's okay but I'll appreciate it for those who don't mind taking a moment of their time to remember and honour those who had forfeited their lives for us.**_

**Dark:** I would like to take this time to… (squeeze the life out of reviewers) 500 reviews! Dearest lord I had to bury my head in a pillow to muffle the squeal of delight at seeing the amount of reviews I had! '-aphros-' was the 500th reviewer, though I understand that each and everyone of you contributed! I luv you all!

**This chapter is dedicated to PuroAmore, who got me to begin writing this chapter, and to those who didn't give up on me as well. Thanks guys!**

**Dark:** I know that I said I would be rewriting this story, and I did try, but I lost interest in it, and found many people who said that they liked the story as it was, so if I do decide to redo this story, I'll post it up as a separate story.

**Disclaimer:** Look to first chappie… I want to post this story up ASAP and you're just delaying meeee!

Note: My writing style's changed! It's not that humorous anymore, sorry! It's time to get more serious. Now that that's out of the way… (Starts story)

* * *

We had set up camp (after many one sided arguments I held with Sesshomaru – I swear, it would have been easier trying to convince a brick wall that it was a cloud) after irritation and annoyance grew tangible to each member of our small group.

I sat myself down on the nearest boulder, happily kicking my shoes off from my aching feet as I mused on our days since the separation from the others.

It had been only a few days, around five, since I had last seen the others but it felt like an eternity. For hours I would stare off into the distance, wondering about them, hoping they were okay. Despite the short time we were apart from each other, I missed them – to a degree that both startled and concerned me. Worse still, I worried and longed for one certain member more than the rest. I didn't admit it at the time of course. I didn't even realize it until many months after.

At times, on the road, my imagination grew wild and daring, showing me images I wished never to see again in answer to my questions of their well being. Many times after that, I would bite my cheeks to keep from shouting that no, it wouldn't happen, that the rest of the fellowship was fine – I had read the books after all, and no deaths were mentioned besides Boromir's, until the third book, and that hadn't happened to my knowledge.

I knew that events were changing with my appearance in the story. I also knew that because I held knowledge of the future of this war, I had the power to change the situation – intentionally, or not. I ignored it. I refused to think that the fellowship had died. I refused to acknowledge that they could have.

I walked the rest of the day with the taste of bitterness lingering in my mouth, and the metallic tang of my demonic blood remaining on my tongue.

Drawing myself out of my memories, I tucked my dark hair behind my pointed ears. My fingers stayed, even as the stubborn lock fell back into place, moving only to trace the points of my ears almost gently. It still felt odd – to be a demon that is. I wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing or a bad one.

Back in the Feudal Era, I was the weak one – the one who needed protection. I didn't mind so much, now that I think of it. It was nice to know that there were people who cared if I lived or died – even if it was only for my ability to locate jewel shards. But soon I grew tired of it, tired of relying on others for my safety, and for my life. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to protect instead of being protected. I guess I got my wish.

Gathering my legs to my chest, I wound my arms around my knees and rested my head against them, watching the fluid movements of the great western lord himself.

There were times when I wondered if Sesshomaru wasn't actually a God instead of a demon. His very essence screamed power, and his movements held a natural grace that I envied. Though he lost an arm in a battle against Inuyasha, it never seemed to bother him. He was still dangerous without it and made no qualms to prove it either. Oh yes, Sesshomaru was the perfect example of a demon of power.

His golden gaze fell on me and I ducked my head, feeling the warm blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment at being caught. I frowned and turned my stare elsewhere. It stopped when I saw Youko lounging about in the camp and my restless mind jumped to compare the two youkai in our midst.

Whereas Sesshomaru was the moon, Youko was a star. He was cunning that one – as it is in his nature to be as a fox. He, like Sesshomaru, was a sight to behold, a beauty not meant for mortal eyes to see. Though I never truly witnessed his power, his aura was testimony enough of his strength. His demeanour was so different from Sesshomaru's however, that it was surprising. While Sesshomaru hid his emotions behind a mask of indifference and ice, Youko didn't mind showing some of his more mischievous and sly manners.

The two were so similar, yet their difference was astounding. I suppose it isn't very fair of me to compare the two when one was a dog and the other a fox. But it made me question my own species. What was I?

I couldn't be considered a human, at least not anymore. Did I want to revert back to a human again? I didn't think I wanted to answer that question and so I didn't. It disturbed me though.

"Kagome." Frodo called. He waved his hand in a beckoning motion and smiled, lighting his fair features. I tilted my head, narrowing my sapphire eyes at the look in his cyan ones and at how strained his grin seemed to be. I brushed it off for now. There was no need for suspicion.

Slipping my shoes back on, I slide off the boulder and walked over to where the two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, were seated. I plopped down beside them, careful of my sore bottom (I still cursed Sesshomaru – for dropping me – when his back is turned. Quietly obviously.)

I waited patiently, seeming to watch the fire flicker swiftly into a blend of red and yellow. Actually, I was observing Frodo from the corner of my eye.

His small hands curled in his lap, almost nervously, before he relaxed them, only to clench them again. I could hear the irregular pattern of his heartbeat thud in my superior ears, betraying his anxiousness.

I inclined my head, giving him a smile that I hoped was reassuring. "Go ahead and say what you want to say." I encouraged. "I'll answer any questions you may have – so long as I have the answer."

Frodo hesitated. His cobalt eyes hardened and grew unreadable as he lifted them from the dirt covered ground to me. "Any question?" He asked softly.

Confused, I nodded.

Steel reinforced his stare as he regarded me with guarded eyes. At last he spoke. "What did you mean by don't trust the Golem?" I froze, even as he continued. "Who is Smegal?"

Sam was silent as he too looked upon me with curiosity.

I relaxed my jaw, having clenched it so tightly it was near painful, and shook my head slowly. "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry."

Fury blazed across his boyish face and he leapt to his feet to tower over me, despite his short stature. "I'm tired of your secrets!" He shouted, his dark hair falling to frame his pale face. "I'm sick and tired of it Kagome! Ever since I first met you, you've been holding information that could have changed everything! Gandalf would be here if you had just –" He cut himself off.

I couldn't help but be stricken, and maybe it showed. Maybe that's why he stopped when he did. I didn't dare see if Sam thought the same. Shaken at the resentment I could make out from Frodo's tone, I got to my feet, trying to calm the rattling of my fingers and the horrible aching of my heart.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, and hung my head. Tears prickled at my eyes but I willed them back. I didn't want to cry. Not again. "But I cannot tell." And because I couldn't stand the hatred I knew he would feel as his anger grew, I took off into the forest.

I didn't think anyone had come after me, and at the moment, I hoped they didn't. I didn't want anyone to see me in my moment of weakness – when once again I was reduced to the girl who cried; to the girl that everyone shielded from pain but managed to be hurt again.

I stopped running only when the camp faded from my senses, and curled up under a tree. Was I wrong? Should I have told Frodo the truth? Even now I knew that had I the chance, I would do the same over again. It was simply not time to reveal the future.

So why then, even after my conclusion, did I still feel the hurt coursing through my veins?

I gave a bitter laugh at the tear that escaped my eyes, swiping it swiftly with my dirtied sleeve – only succeeding in smudging my face more. How many times now has it been that I have cried? Too many to fathom. A part of me wanted to snarl at the weakness, the vulnerability that would surely get me killed one day. It scared me more than words can relay. I blamed it all on the demon coiling inside me. Slowly but surely it was taking over my conscious form.

I hissed at a sudden blooming of pain and bit back a curse as bile rose to the back of my throat. Instinctively I rolled to my knees and regurgitated violently, the action sending vicious shudders through my already taxed body. It was only the disgust at the thought of lying in my own vomit that kept me from collapsing immediately. Instead I crawled away from the offending smell and curled up under another tree, never realizing that this was simply one out of the many times that I would feel ill.

I awoke later, senses in disarray and the barest of pain still stinging my skin. I could just about make out blurry silver through my muddled vision.

"Ah great," I muttered groggily, "I'm dead aren't I?"

The silver dimmed, or at least that's what I thought. In actual fact, the silver was merely crouching. Could a colour crouch? I didn't think so, but what did I know? It flickered, as though amused. I frowned. Even in my dazed state, I didn't like anyone poking fun at me.

"No, you aren't." The smooth, velvety voice spoke, mirth so painfully obvious in his tone.

I opened my eyes, not realizing until that moment that I had shut it again, and blinked until I could make some sense out of this odd encounter. To my knowledge, colours couldn't talk.

Embarrassment rushed through me as awareness hit me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't a colour that was peering down at me. It was Youko. I dropped my head back to the floor composed of dirt and leaves, ignoring the unmentionable objects that got tangled in my hair, and groaned.

"God just kill me now." I moaned. Dramatic and rather out of character, I know, but at the moment, with humiliation running deep in my veins, I wanted nothing more than a hole to appear under my feet and swallow me whole – or maybe just find a quiet, deserted place where I could just dig myself a hole and wallow in self-pity forever. Either one sounded very pleasing at that time.

"If he did that, then who would I bother?" Youko said with a smirk.

I cracked open one eye at him and sighed; lifting a hand to wipe away any remnants of the bile I had thrown up earlier. I knew I had to have looked a mess and a large part of me wanted to die somewhere, curled up in mortification. Why was it that every time a decent looking (alright… very attractive) male was in my vicinity, I looked a fright? Someone up there must really hate me.

"Not funny." I muttered grumpily, and rose to my feet. The sudden movement caused my head to spin and my stomach lurched in a very familiar way. Tipped off balance, I reached out for the tree to keep from falling. I didn't have to. Youko had rounded his deadly claws around my arm to keep me from tumbling face first into the mud that waited below.

I blushed wildly at realizing our intimate position. He had somehow pulled me close to his chest and me having to steady myself, pressed against the smooth muscles with no complaints. Blood burning quickly under my cheeks, I twisted out of his grasp and gasped out frantic apologies.

"I'm so, so very sorry." I apologized, flustered beyond belief.

"For what?"

I blinked and felt his fingers lift my head up gently. Confusion. His eyes seemed unreadable, boring into my own. An emotion I couldn't recognize flashed swiftly through his stoic face. "There's nothing, nothing, you need to be sorry for." He whispered. His breath brushed my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

Nervously, I took a step back, out of his reach and gave him an unsure smile. "Thanks Youko."

He made a motion to step forward and close the distance between us when my ears flickered happily at the sound of rushing water. Even to my own nose, my scent was beginning to become offensive. My natural scent buried under the odour of vomit, dirt, and cold sweat. The thought of taking a bath was definitely welcomed.

I grinned at the idea, and hoped against hope that it was a hot spring, although at that point I didn't care if it was a freezing river, so long as I could at long last walk without grimacing at the caking mud on my person. I missed the flattering of Youko's step as his beautiful furry ears curved, searching for whatever I sensed. He opened his mouth to ask me what it was, but I had bounded off long before that.

I pushed all my troubles to the back of my mind, refusing to deal with the inner conflict or the image of Frodo's hateful gaze, and burst through a bush. I froze, my breath caught in my throat as tears once more gathered in my eyes. I let them fall, sniffling slightly as my fingers moved to dab them away.

It was stunning.

I stood on a bank of a river, the trees that grew leaning carefully over the shimmering surface of the deceptively calm river. The river itself ran far, and there, at the end was a slight curl, as the water seemed to make a broad sweep against the gentle sand. I had never seen anything like it. Even in the gorgeous Feudal era, there was nothing, as touching as this scene was, and I hadn't a clue as to why I felt the way I did.

A giddy giggle rolled off my tongue and I quickly stripped to my undergarments (after making sure that no one – including the famous demonic kitsune thief – was peeping of course) and walked into the water.

As my luck would have it, it was icy cold. I didn't care. Furiously, I scrubbed at my skin, willing all the dirt and junk to disappear beneath the cool waters. There was no shampoo with me, or soap for that matter, so I merely ran my hands through my damp hair several times, holding it under the water as I washed the grime away.

By the time I was finished, my lips had turned blue, and my skin desperately cold, even with my demonic blood working to provide me with warmth. But I was satisfied, and even happy to a certain extent. As a girl who was big on hygiene, it drove me crazy that I couldn't stop and take the time to clean myself.

In the Feudal Era, I had always made sure to make Inuyasha camp near a hot spring, and each night I would bath in its delicious warmth. At the time, I realized that I took the wonder that was indoor plumbing for granted. Ironically, I realize now that I have taken the comfort of hot springs for granted also. So I refused to do the same with this. And that's why I drew out the bathing for longer than needed. It was also most likely why I started to sneeze like a madman.

Sighing, I figured it'd be best if I finished up, otherwise I'd end up catching a cold – although I had some doubts as to whether or not demons could catch colds, I wasn't willing to spend a week (or more) with a stuffy nose and a sore throat to find out.

I waddled through the bone chilling water, wringing the excess liquid from my hair as I headed towards my clothes. I was in the middle of leaning forward, hand outstretched to make a grab for my clothes when a cross between a choked gasp and a strangled moan reached my sensitive ears.

I turned my head slowly, staying in my awkward position as I met the male brave enough to stare at me half naked. I swore hours later that fire scorched my cheeks as I stood, petrified at the startling entrance of the man.

My jaw dropped, unhinged in surprise, my eyes growing in horror as I attempted to gather my bearings. It didn't work so well. Words were flying through my thoughts, too quick for me to make sense of – telling me to do something yet not giving me a solution. I hadn't even tried to cover myself up – too shocked to even consider modesty.

"Kagome…?" His normally smooth voice rasped. The rough sound snapped me out of my daze and I flushed furiously, feeling the tips of my ears burn heatedly in embarrassment.

I rushed towards my clothing, which were unfortunately (for me) by the peeping tom's feet, and reached for the promise of modesty when a second sharp intake of breath was heard – different from the first and I mentally groaned. Trust my luck to make matters worse for me.

Almost reluctantly, I tossed a quick glance over my shoulder and wanted to die of shame, as there stood the youkai I had ditched moment's prior.

His golden irises were glazed with an indescribable emotion and I shuddered unconsciously as they swept over my features. Once again I was pinned to place, mentally screaming at the God who placed me in this predicament.

I licked my lips, trying to moisten them enough to talk – as it felt uncomfortably dry – raising my own eyes to Youko's in (what I hoped was in a) defiant manner and pursed my lips tightly, biting the insides of my cheeks to keep from exploding with rage.

I took a deep breath, counting to ten in my mind. My fingers flexed by my side dangerously, and I glared from behind my closed eyelids. The cool air did nothing to calm my burning anger, but I did grow cold – being damp and all. I didn't think I shivered, but I must have, because when I managed to soothe my outrage enough that I didn't feel like catapulting myself at Youko and try to scratch his eyes out, I was perplexed to see the rough texture of a familiar cloak draped around my wet body.

Tentatively I looked up and blushed (I've been doing that very often lately – but it's not my fault! I swear! Even in my travels with Miroku, I've never been caught so nearly naked and in the presence of two – gorgeous – males for such a prolonged period of time.) I was pressed tightly against Legolas's masculine frame, his beautiful blond hair brushing against my face and tickling me slightly. I was concealed under his dark cloak that hung loosely by his shoulders, his arms wrapped around me to keep the cloth covering up my chilled body in a way that I thought was almost, endearingly, protective. I stomped on the notion immediately. Legolas didn't see me in that light. No one did.

Suddenly feeling shy, I buried my reddened face in his chest, and felt his arms hold me tighter. For the briefest of seconds, I felt perfectly at peace – as though all was perfect in the world and nothing could bring me down. I loved being in his arms. Content, I gave a small smile, inhaling his forest-like scent happily while drawing him closer. His scent was simply that addicting. I always had loved the forest.

A loud, angered growl brought me out of my trance this time and I recoiled violently, wondering what in the world I was thinking. I was hurt already in my first experience of love. It took a long time to piece the shattered remains of my heart together again. In fact, after nursing my weary heart for so long, I was still left with gaping holes in my heart. I wasn't exactly keen on going through the painful process again, no matter how heartbreakingly handsome the new men in my life were.

"Let go of her." Hissed the velvety voice of Youko.

Legolas only clutched me tighter. "No."

I was hidden from what was happening, but even I could feel the bristling anger both males were exhibiting. When I, at last, could trust myself to speak, I whispered pleading words into Legolas's broad chest, begging him to calm down and not to fight.

Though Youko was a demon, a skilled demon at that, Legolas, too, was a fierce warrior in his own right. Despite Youko's advantage, I knew any battle between the two would end in an even draw – with either both participants' dead or equally injured. I refused to see that come true, even if it meant swallowing and beating down my already bruised ego.

"Please, please don't do anything you'll regret." I murmured into the coarse material of his armour. I grabbed his larger hand in my own and squeezed it gently, to reassure him that I was okay, and to pacify his mounting rage, and then let it drop lightly. I turned my head to Youko, pinning him down with a teary-eyed plea to stop his urge to attack Legolas.

I made a victory sign, smirking triumphantly in my mind as I felt both men's previous anger fade slowly. Gifting them with the brightest smile I could conjure I broke from Legolas's grasp and snatched my forgotten clothes from the bank of the shallow river and rushed to behind the nearest tree to dress, but not before turning towards the demon and the elf, frowning meaningfully as I glowered at them with narrowed eyes.

"No fighting while I'm gone okay?"

They didn't bother giving me even a small glance, too busy locked in a staring contest (or something. I didn't understand exactly what they were doing.) However, both of them managed a slight inclining of the head to acknowledge my words.

Reluctantly, I gathered my wrinkled clothing to my chest and started behind the tree to wrestle my clothes back on. In my frustration and great confusion as to the recent events, I yanked on my shirt a little more roughly than what was needed, and tore the hem slightly.

I glared at the flimsy cloth, and sighed, cursing my luck once more. Defeated, I ran my fingers through my dark hair and bit my lip as I focused on putting on the rest of the articles of clothing.

When I stepped back into the clearing, both males were still staring furiously at each other, and the tension was thick enough to suffocate me.

"You guys?" I started carefully. Guys of my acquaintance were rather sensitive – as I found out – in the way that if you didn't trend cautiously, they wouldn't hesitate in biting your head off, especially when in a match of their tremendous pride. I didn't understand why they were acting the way they were. There was no reason they wouldn't like each other, were there? They seemed fine before! What could have possibly changed?

"Yes Kagome?" Legolas asked, his normally bright eyes dark with an intense emotion targeting poor Youko.

My unsure smile dropped into a full frown once more. Legolas was always polite. He was a reclusive and deadly man, but he never showed blatant dislike to others before. He was a warrior – yes – but a gentleman as well. I just couldn't understand the motives behind his apparent hatred towards the fox demon standing across from him.

Youko was equally hardened in his stance. His playful demeanour had ebbed away into nothingness so quickly that it stunned me. His sparkling golden eyes glinted dangerously; a scowl marring his evenly fetching features. If I weren't so nervous at the time, I probably would have found it funny the way they were practically mirroring each other's moody expressions.

"We should get back to camp soon." I phrased it as a sentence, but the uncertainty in my tone warped it into a hesitant question. I worried my lower lip with my fang anxiously as I shifted my gaze from Legolas to Youko.

Legolas was the first to break off their odd staring contest and nodded in agreement. His eyes flashed swiftly, then he fell into step beside me. Youko bristled, for a reason beyond me, and walked over to my unoccupied side with a snarl over my head.

For almost the entire way back, both Legolas and Youko tossed contempt filled glowers at each other, and finally I snapped, unable to take the uncomfortable silence any longer.

I stopped and crossed my arms across my chest angrily, sapphire eyes blazing with impatience, complimented by a fierce frown. I waited until I had their undivided attention and preceded in making sure they knew exactly how displeased I was. Displeased… what an understatement. I was greatly upset – even that was generous.

"Are you two quite finished?" I shouted.

"Stay out of it Kagome." Youko warned me.

I rounded on him mercilessly. The fuse had been lit, and now – like it or not – they had to deal with the explosion.

"Shut up!" I hissed. Youko stepped back in astonishment. I admit, I was acting out of character, but I had had enough. I had been verbally assaulted by one of the few people I knew in this large and foreign world. I had been sick to my stomach, chilled to the bone, and interrupted during my first bath since entering the wilderness. I absolutely refused to be shushed or quieted now.

"I'm done with it! I don't know why you two are acting like two five-year-old children but I've put up with it long enough! When I agreed to this quest, I did not sign up to be a mother or even a babysitter and I'm this close," I held up my forefinger and my thumb together to show a microscopic space between the two digits to emphasis how 'close' it was, "to snapping! I hope you know, buster, that I don't care how hard it is to learn how to make a rosary, I will do it! So, don't you dare tell me to 'Stay out of it, Kagome,' fox-boy!"

By the end of my tirade, my ears rang with my harsh screeching, but I was glad I did it. I huffed, and flipped my hair over my shoulder, making sure to hit Youko's face with the long strands, and then hooked my arm with Legolas's – after all, Legolas had let me blow off some steam without protest unlike a certain Youko Kurama.

"Let's go." I muttered furiously, and tugged at Legolas's sleeve. I paused for a moment. "Then you can explain to me why you're here and not with Gimli and the others."

Legolas's eyes took on a thoughtful gleam at my demand but said nothing, and I let it drop. I was simply too tired to go about trying to pry information from him at the moment, and besides, I could always do so at camp.

I didn't take into account how strangely happy I was that the one person I missed was here, even though that meant that the whole story would have been thrown into whack. It was said, after all, that ignorance was bliss.

It was silent all the way back to the camp. The awkward atmosphere hung heavily above our heads and I considered starting a conversation, (ignoring the fact that I was still holding resentment at both males for seeing me in such a state) but after one quick analysis of my two current companions, I decided against it without a second thought.

Silky, blond locks swaying gracefully in the wind, brushing against my arm lightly, and a musing look in his Elvin eyes, Legolas was gazing off into the distance. I watched him carefully for a while, wondering what he was thinking of, a little disappointed that I couldn't start blabbering to him and hopefully break the thickening ice. I turned to my other escort, sighing when a sulking fox demon was all I saw.

He made an adorable picture though. His irresistible ears drooped slightly, his golden stare focused on his feet sullenly as his arms hung loosely by his sides. He looked the perfect picture of dejection. It almost made me want to dash over him and cuddle him until he ran out of breath. Almost.

We were nearing our camp when I stopped. I missed both looks of befuddlement sent my direction as my heart leapt to my throat in a horrible lurch.

I had managed to push all thoughts of Frodo and Sam to the back of my mind, shoving it out of my mind eagerly. Now that I was three feet away from our designated resting spot, minutes away from the unique scents that made Frodo, Frodo, and Sam, Sam, it was impossible to keep doing so.

I hunched my shoulders, giving exhaling with a small shudder invisible to the untrained eye and readied myself to face the two hobbits that I had started to deem as friends. Much to my misfortune, however, the two males accompanying me at that stage were gifted with both hawk-like vision (the perks of being an elf and a demon…) and a keen eye for small details. It didn't help that they also had unnervingly perspective observational skills.

Legolas leaned over my huddled figure, his tall frame easily looming over my own modest five foot one.

"Kagome?" He questioned concerned.

I flashed him a fake smile and shrugged off his hand that he had placed softly on my shoulder. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

I steeled my nerves and continued as though there were no interruption. I had to face the music sooner or later, and as much as I loved to procrastinate, it was simply not an option feasible to me at the time – not if I wanted to save the fragile trust held between us. Frodo and Sam. Did I really want to risk losing the frail friendship for the sake of a future thrown into chaos? The story had already veered from its designated path. Surely it wouldn't hurt to tell of how it was supposed to go now that it wouldn't.

Having made up my mind, I broke off into a run, determined to patch the broken bond amongst the hobbits and myself. Uncaring of whether or not I was leaving the males behind, bewildered as to what was happening and all, and of how my long strands of hair whipped at my pale face as I dashed off to the camp, I weaved around the maze of trees and roots. I turned a sharp left, and hopped from one branch to the other.

I always ran, or hid from my problems – shying away from the hurt that I knew would be inflicted upon me without fail. When struck, I would shrink back to a metaphorical corner to lick my wounds quietly. It was a bad habit I grew into during my phase of heartbreak. Inuyasha, being the dense hanyou he was, hurt me more times than I can recall in his frantic scrambles to meet with his first love and his harsh, unforgiving comparisons and insults. Each time, I would be left in the dust, full of pain and grief with the shattered remains of my heart at my feet. Each tiny piece I spent months gluing it back together, until finally it became second nature to me – to simply retreat to a safe, secluded area and nurse my pain.

When Frodo struck out at me, it was déjà vu – the feudal era, so bitter and cruel, all over again and without thinking, I had already turned heel and ran from the source of my hurt. It wasn't the smartest idea in the world – or even an idea at all. I simply did what I was used to doing.

Did I regret it?

I didn't know, but I did know I was going to try to fix whatever problems may have risen with my fleeing of the scene.

I slowed to a walk when I got to a few steps from the camp, fiddling with my fingers nervously albeit with a hint of determination. Not bothering to wait for Legolas or Youko (I considered this punishment for spying on me,) I burst through the clearing, expecting to see a brooding hobbit and Sam hovering over him worriedly. I was greeted, instead, with an impassive taiyoukai, his nose held regally in the air – a habit I suppose – and his right arm hanging confidently over his demonic sword. No hobbit in sight.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered after the third inspection of the site.

He stared at me to let me know he was listening.

"Where's Frodo and Sam?" Vaguely, I was aware of Legolas and Youko entering the scene, their masculine scents teasing my sensitive nose happily. However, I was concentrating on Sesshomaru more. This was important – I couldn't be distracted.

Sesshomaru parted his perfect lips, his silver hair flowing gracefully down his back. His words were spoken quietly in an indifferent way (such is the way of Sesshomaru) and were it not for my new ears, I probably would have missed it. And I rather wish I had missed it, because they shattered my newfound hope – dashed my chance of fixing our friendship, and worse, filled me with dread.

_"They're gone."_

* * *

I sat off into the distance, far from the comforting fire that continued to flicker without a care in the middle of the camp.

After Sesshomaru told me what I wanted to know – but prayed not to hear – I went frantic. I tore up the forest trying to search for them, trying to bring them back and explain. I whiffed the air quite a few times, making a comedic scene I guess because Youko would snigger (although he tried to hide it) in his palms. I could almost sense Sesshomaru and Legolas's amusement at my expense. I didn't comment on it. I was far too busy to throw another tantrum today, and I didn't want to die at Sesshomaru's claws. I liked my head where it was – seated neatly on top of my neck – thank you very much.

I was growing irritated though. There I was, sniffing the air and the dirt for some clue as to where Frodo and Sam were, and then there were my teammates who did nothing other than watch me make a total idiot of myself.

My emotions were running high, and if I didn't want to turn around and start taking out my frustrations on the males behind me, I had to leave. So without a word, I headed back to our camp sullenly.

As I watched the sun setting, casting an ethereal glow upon the trees that stretched as far as my eye could see. It was beautiful, inspiring, and depressing. I followed my namesake with my eyes, not a sound escaping from my lips except my shallow breathing.

Sunset. Didn't it symbolize the end?

"Kagome, are you ill?"

I shook my head slowly, the cold numbness of my fingers seeming to seep into my heart. "No." I replied. "I'm alright."

I saw, from the corner of my eye, Legolas's dark green pants wrinkle and fold as he made to sit beside me. He shifted in his spot, trying to get comfortable and then after a pause, looked at me.

"You're not 'alright' Kagome."

I didn't answer. What could I have possibly said?

"I see." Legolas murmured. I felt a pang in my heart, knowing that he was going to leave. It puzzled me when he didn't.

"You're staying?" I asked, perplexed.

Legolas's brow's furrowed in what I believed to be surprise. "Do you wish for me to leave?"

I didn't say anything. He took that as a yes and something in his form changed – it hardened. An emotion flickered through his eyes. Hurt? Why would he feel hurt? He stood and moved to leave, but I didn't want him to go.

I reached out with my hand, my head snapping around to his direction. His rough sleeve caught in my hand, and I gripped it tightly. Tears prickled at my eyes – much to my despair and exasperation – as I refused to let him go. I swallowed back the tears, wondering why I felt like crying. My next words, which slipped from my tongue without my knowing or my permission, removed all hypothesises.

"Please don't leave." I heard myself say. "Don't let me be alone again."

Legolas turned back to me, a softer look playing on his face. His larger hand slipped out of his sleeve and clasped my smaller one tenderly. "Never."

Finally, finally, the one word I had looked for Inuyasha to say, the one word I waited so long to hear was spoken. I gave a choked sob and leapt to my feet, burrowing into Legolas's chest once more. He wound his arms around me like he had done hours ago at the river. This time he rubbed comforting circles on my back as I cried silently in his compassionate embrace.

"It hurts." I whimpered, thinking of how my heart ached. So many years… so many bloody years I had wasted waiting for Inuyasha, or anyone, to hug me and tell me they would never let me go. Although I knew Legolas couldn't have possibly meant it, it warmed me considerably to, at long last, hear those words, have them caress my ears. It also hurt. It hurt to realize what I was missing out on.

I felt his muscles stiffen at my muffled admission, and then he loosened them deceptively, bringing me closer to him as he bent his head down and asked me softly, "What hurts?"

I bowed my head. "Everything."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Then tell me where." He demanded gently.

I broke from his arms, hurling myself a few steps backwards so that I could watch him carefully as I brought my hand to rest slightly above my left breast – where my heart lay. My claws dug into the smooth material of my shirt easily, tearing tiny holes in the frail cloth. I wanted to thrust it further – make it pierce skin – to distract me from the throbbing pain. "Here." I whispered.

As soon as that rolled off my tongue, Legolas swept me into a fiercer hold than any I had been in before, cradling the back of my head tenderly as he muttered in his own Elvin language angrily – or at least it sounded angry in my opinion.

"Don't swear at me." I told him defensively, though the cracking of my voice ruined it.

"I wasn't swearing at you. I would never swear at you."

It was such a great contrast to Inuyasha, who swore at me everyday that I, startled, would have collapsed at Legolas's feet in surprise and disbelief, if he weren't hugging me tightly to his body, virtually moulding me to him.

I hung in his embrace limply, and then, as the shock wore off, I clung onto him desperately.

"Thank you." I breathed into his armour. The tears that had spilled rolled on my lips, leaving a salty taste in my mouth as my tongue darted out to moisten my lips, which had curled into a content smile as I cuddled closer to the darling elf that held me so lovingly – I hadn't felt loved in such a long time. Later I would convince myself that it was brotherly, a small comforting action for a crying friend. For now I was satisfied to pretend.

He moved to sit down again, and I started to step away from him again – thinking that he shouldn't be burdened anymore than he needed to be, but his hard grip on my wrist gave me second thoughts.

He seated himself on the dirt-covered floor elegantly. I quirked a brow at him, finding it funny that he could do the simple of tasks with such polish, and then let out a yelp as he dragged me into his lap.

I tensed at the unexpected move, but slowly relaxed and leaned against him appeased. I squirmed for a minute to find the most comfortable position. I grinned happily, ignoring the dried tear trials that felt awful on my cheeks and swatted his loose blond locks happily.

"Kagome…" Legolas groaned (there was no other word for it) his voice husky with something dark, not sinister no, but dark.

"Mm?" I said in reply. I had given up batting Legolas's lovely hair, deciding instead to run my hand through the delightful strands.

He shivered. I paused and blinked, glancing up at his chin curiously, conveniently forgetting the pain that had plagued me earlier. Was Legolas cold?

"Are you okay, Legolas?"

"Yes." He hissed, though not unkindly, his voice still hoarse. Hoarse with what, I questioned, desire? Ha, that was laugh. What could Legolas possibly desire? Nothing. So desire was out of the question. Then something must be wrong, I deduced.

Worried now, I tugged on his hair impatiently. When I got his attention, I shook my head. "You're not okay… what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Kagome."

I didn't believe him. "Don't lie to me."

In a rare show of anger, Legolas shoved me off his lap. I stared at him in bewilderment, the all too familiar pang of agony plucking at my heartstrings viciously. I clenched my jaw and stuck my nose up in the air (I tried to mimic Sesshomaru.)

"Fine." I said, fanning the flames of my anger to drown out the utter rejection running through my boiling blood. "If that's the way you're going to be."

I twirled around, fully intending on making a dramatic exit. I guess my habit of running away hadn't faded after all.

"Wait." He sighed, his calloused fingers curling around my wrist like before.

I scowled furiously, tapping my foot to show my impatience.

"I'm sorry." He said, a touch of regret lingering in his tone. Ultimately, it was what made me stay.

"It's okay…"

"No, no it's not. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I really am sorry."

I almost melted.

In the Feudal Era, no one (especially not a certain hanyou) would ever apologize to me, except maybe Shippo – and even then he would do it if he either really hurt my feelings (which was rarely) or when he knew I would reward him with his precious candy. Oh, Shippo was a darling, but he was very, very mischievous. That kit understood how to use his adorable qualities to manipulate the female population – even me. That's how I knew that as his guardian (for a lack of better words) I would have to beat down the female suitors with a stick when my little kit grew up.

I hesitated. I knew he still wanted my company – but where? Biting the insides of my cheek in nervousness, I opted to place myself beside him. He wouldn't want me to sit in his lap again. He only did it to comfort me after all. I couldn't invade more than I already had.

"I forgive you." I told him seriously, shining him a bright smile. He returned one to me, more relieved than anything else. I guess he took friendship gravely too.

There was a companionable silence for a while, both of us just gazing off into the distance, watching the colourful hues of the sun cast shadows on the trees and bath them in a bewitching sight of red, orange and yellow.

The show ended quickly, much to my disappointment. I let myself feel at ease, for I wouldn't for a long time afterwards – with Frodo, Sam, and worse… the Golem, out there somewhere. The hobbits were alone, and vulnerable. Hopefully, they would remember what I told them.

_"Listen to me, don't trust the Golem and stay safe." _

_"Whatever you do though, don't trust Smegal."_

No, they would remember. The question was would they listen?

Sam might. He was practical, intelligent, and cautious for his friend's safety. It was Frodo that I was concerned about. Oh, he was smart; he also had to have great will to be able to resist the call of the 'ring' as he had done, but he held bitterness too. Was it enough to blind him to my warnings? God, I prayed not.

It seemed that no matter how good my intensions were, or what I did, I always managed to drive my friends away from me.

_Why?_ I asked myself.

I started when Legolas's brows knitted together, angling his head to be able to stare at me without feeling uncomfortable and said, "Why what?"

It took me a while before I realized that I had voiced my thoughts out loud. Seriously, I've got to stop that. It's been what – three times already?

I pondered on whether I should answer Legolas truthfully or not, deciding that fabricated lies would be too bothersome to even attempt. Suddenly very weary of all life and its problems, I gave a bittersweet smile and answered his question with my own. "Why do the only ones I care for hate me?"

Legolas was taken aback, I think, for he sat up rigidly and whipped his head to me in surprise. "You're friends don't hate you." He argued firmly.

I laughed cynically, and shook my head. "No? Then why do they always leave me?"

There was a slight pause, and then, "I'm still here, am I not?"

I blinked at the unexpected response; however, I composed myself and nodded slowly. "But for how long?"

It was quiet again, before Legolas leaned forward and entwined his fingers with mine, stroking the back of my hand tenderly with his thumb. I shivered at the light touch, shocked at the unexpected move yet not at all complaining. It was… nice.

"For as long as you need me." He said; his face set in utter concentration, his voice speaking of his earnest.

I'd have liked to believe him – I really would have, but I hadn't forgotten the time when he had sided with Gimli and the others not so long ago. Oh, it felt like years, and years, but it had been mere weeks, and though the pangs of betrayal had faded, I had not forgotten.

_"Don't you feel the foul malice?" I glanced pleadingly at Legolas. I knew I could trust him at least. He dropped his gaze to the cold, but beautiful ground out of guilt and I stood up. "Don't you?" I was begging now, but Legolas never met my stare_.

He studied me as I recalled the events that had led to my capture – and to my meeting with Youko. "You do not believe me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"How can I?" I burst angrily, my famous temper boiling again. "How can I when everyone I've trusted so far," _including you,_ I added in my mind silently, "has hurt me and left me one time or the other? How can I learn to trust again when I've been betrayed so many times?" I withdrew from him, curling up tightly in a ball, as though to shield myself from him.

Deflated, I asked him in a low voice, "Why are you here? Why did you come?"

He reached out for me sadly, wrapping a protective arm around me, flinching at my wince. "I didn't like the idea of you being alone up here on this hill."

The camp was a little ways away, close enough for them to hear me scream if I were to encounter any troubles, but far enough to hinder them from helping me. I growled. Was I thought of as weak, as a _burden_ here as well? Even as a demon? It seemed so.

"No," I whispered, "Why did you leave the other fellowship members?"

I felt his muscles flex as he tensed so quickly, I thought his back might snap. I looked up to make sure he was okay, but his eyes were glazed over in what I assumed to be his thoughts.

I shrugged and left him be. Let him walk down memory lane as I have so often done. It wasn't any of my business anyway. I stomped on my natural curiosity into dust, taking a mental shovel and began digging an imaginary hole to bury it in. It wasn't any of my business…

* * *

_Legolas surveyed the land before him carefully, grey eyes searching for arrows to fill his empty quiver. He had used them all in the fight against the orcs, and knew he ought to replace them while it was in his ability to do so._

_Even with this in mind, his search for any spare arrows was half-hearted at best. Kagome was gone. So what? Why was he affected as he was? _

_He knelt down, his movement refined like liquid and plucked a few arrows he had spotted with his keen eyesight from the grasp of the dead corpses lying lifelessly on the floor. He did it without a grimace. He was used to blood, and gore, and death. _

_He froze. _

_What would Kagome say about that? What if she hated killing and death, hated those who killed, hated… him? _

_Stop it, he told himself firmly, realizing belatedly that he was going to break the arrow in his hand if he kept squeezing it so tightly. He sighed at the shattered remains and brushed it off his palm. _

_First of all, he argued with himself, Kagome had killed before – he had seen her kill, and though there was a look of disgust in her expressive eyes as she took the life of another, there was a hint of bloodlust as well. _

_Second, Kagome understood the fact that this was war, and that he was a participant. She wouldn't push him away for that… would she? _

_It didn't matter. It couldn't matter, because in the end, her opinion shouldn'tmatter to him. It wouldn't matter to him. _

_He saw more arrows lying undisturbed by a particularly gruesome looking carcass of an Orc, and picked them up, stuffing them into his quiver immediately. He didn't want to break any more. _

_When he was satisfied with the amount of arrows he had collected, he walked to where the others were, stepping over the various bodies littered on the ground. _

_Boromir, he noted, was unusually silent that night. Of course, Legolas, too, kept to himself that night as well, so it wasn't his place to say whether or not Boromir was acting oddly. Yet, Legolas couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the heir to Denethor. To him, it was as though a dark cloud of foreboding air had surrounded the man's body. Despite his unease, Legolas didn't say anything. How could he when Gimli had protested that **he** didn't find anything wrong with Boromir._

_He forced himself to drop it. It didn't bode well to suspect your fellow comrade, even though betrayal would end up being fatal. Boromir was an asset to the group. Legolas would just have to stop being paranoid._

_He directed his thoughts to Kagome. He couldn't help it. For some strange reason that he couldn't quite grasp, he had begun to think of Kagome often. She was beautiful, yes, but armed with a sharp tongue, and claws to match, both figuratively and literally. She used them as barriers or buffers for her heart, which he was quickly coming to realize was not nearly as whole as she pretended it to be. _

_He frowned at the thought. Kagome had been hurt before, and from her mannerisms, it seemed as though the pain had run deep. The problem was **who** had hurt her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the same silver haired man that haunted her dreams was the one she had been hurt by._

_Legolas didn't bother attempting to analyze the rush of protectiveness that flowed through his body. He had become conscious of the fact that he couldn't prevent the irrational urge to shield the outlandish girl from anyone or anything a while ago. It wasn't as though he didn't try. He did, but now, after thirty times of fruitless effort, he decided that the best course of action would be to give up. However, that didn't explain the unnatural sweep of envy as he recalled the longing hidden under pain that lingered in her sapphire gaze as Kagome watched the silvered haired stranger._

_Legolas's fist curled over the hilt of his long knife, stroking it absentmindedly with his calloused fingers. It loosened, however, at his next memory – one he remembered fondly. _

_A beaded necklace hanging freely from the silver haired man's neck started to glow, pulsing in time with the mounting fury of the girl hiding behind his back, until suddenly it jerked downwards, dragging the (what he guessed to be a) demon to the ground of darkness. _

_"Sit," Kagome had shouted, further punishing the man. _

_Legolas smirked, reminiscing. Oh that was a sight he would bring with him to the grave. It was something he was sure never to forget, one of his more favoured memories. But, as lovely as the sight of the demon getting his just deserts was, it held no candle to the humbling picture of Kagome's wistful and sorrowful gaze drowned out by righteous rage, her sapphire eyes burning angrily, her hands placed on her hips, and her dark hair cascading down her back like an untamed mane. Her lips moved to call that word again, and Legolas found himself entranced._

_"Legolas."_

_Legolas glanced up to see Aragorn's face, wanting to heave a sigh. He knew he was letting himself get distracted, and he was not nearly as aware as before, but the others hadn't noticed, until now. He wasn't very surprised. Aragorn was very observant – one reason why he made such a good leader for this life-or-death mission, but in this case it was rather annoying._

_"Yes?"_

_"We need to talk."_

_Legolas frowned at Aragorn, thinking that the human wanted to scold him for having his head up in the clouds, so to speak, but apparently that wasn't what Aragorn had in mind as he made a motion that said that 'we' included everyone who was present. _

_Without a word, Legolas nodded and reapplied his focus to the group. Kagome was a divine distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. _

_Once the remaining members of the separated fellowship had gotten comfortable, flanking each other cautiously, Aragorn began. "We must decide, who we shadow. Frodo and Sam, or Merry and Pippin."_

_Legolas noticed that Aragorn didn't mention Kagome, or the other demons, but understood that Aragorn had meant no insult to the demons, he merely wished to save precious minutes. All knew that they were accompanying Frodo and Sam. It didn't need to be spoken._

_"Our choice then, is either to take the remaining boat and follow Frodo, or follow the Orcs on foot." Gimli said._

_"Boat?" Legolas echoed, "What boat?"_

_Patiently, Aragorn explained that while Legolas was out searching for arrows to fill his quiver with, Gimli and himself had stumbled upon the evidence that led them to believe that Frodo and Sam had left this side of the river. Legolas chose to pay no mind to the unexpected lurch of his heart – convincing himself that he worried for the safety of the ring bearer, definitely not for the demonic girl who was with the ring bearer._

_"So what say you, Boromir?"_

_Boromir regarded Aragorn coolly, his dark eyes guarded as he answered. "I say we follow Frodo."_

_"Legolas?"_

_In spite of the ominous feeling he received from Boromir's apathetic voice, Legolas couldn't help but want to agree. "Aye, I too wish to follow Ka… Frodo." _

_Luckily, no one detected Legolas's slip. _

_Gimli protested. "But Pippin an' Merry, if we go after Frodo and Sam now…" He trailed off._

_Aragorn was torn between one decision and the other. The votes were in favour of finding Frodo, but the dwarf that was uncharacteristically sullen made a good point. He stood silent for a moment._

_"I will follow the Orcs." He said at last. "I would have guided Frodo to Mordor and gone with him to the end; but if I seek him now in the wilderness, I must abandon the captives to torment and death. The Company has played its part. Yet we that remain cannot forsake our companions while we have strength left. Come! We will go now. Leave all that can be spared behind! We will press on by day and dark!" _

_Legolas forcibly restrained himself from objecting. Aragorn knew best. And Kagome could take good care of herself. She may not have adored the idea of taking the life of another, but there was no denying that a large part of her was a warrior – and that would never change, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Besides, she was not alone. She had Frodo, and Sam… who could no more fight than they could grow to surpass his own tall height… _

_Legolas gritted his teeth. No. Kagome was strong enough to support them all. If not, there was always the demon that had raced off after her. Sesshomaru? Yes that was his name. But was that a good thing? Legolas asked himself. She was at the mercy of a demon that cared little for her health. Was that something he should feel relieved for? He decided not to consider the fact that surely Sesshomaru must care for Kagome to a certain degree – he did after all, follow her, because that led to unfathomable envy that fell over him in waves. And the other demon, Youko, was there also so…_

_Legolas stopped, his grey eyes widening. Youko Kurama had left, unnoticed by all, and was undoubtedly with Kagome at the moment._

_A snarl, one great enough to put many dogs to shame, vibrated in his throat. He remembered that day when, for the first time in his life, he felt such terrible aching in his chest._

_Kagome had burst through a bush, (as she seemed to do habitually) half an hour after a spat with the one called Sesshomaru, a happy gleam in her azure eyes. She was sporting a carefree grin that was contagious and Legolas couldn't help but smile back. It tilted into a slight frown at seeing the demon fox standing behind Kagome's small frame jealously. It was then that Legolas noticed the ruffled appearance of Kagome. Her hair tousled and unkempt, a small flush at her cheeks and her attire wrinkled. She looked so captivating. _

_His eyes fell on the rose she was fiddling with nervously, and the ache in his chest blossomed to full out pain. Why? He didn't understand why he felt this way. What did it matter what happened between the two demons? What did it matter if Kagome held romance interests in Youko Kurama? It wasn't any of his concern._

_Regardless of Legolas's inward declaration, he couldn't help but dispute Gimli's insinuation. _

_"No," Legolas cut in sharply, "Kagome would never do that." He tried to convince himself. It didn't work as effectively as he hoped, so he added, "While we're busy." This he knew to be the truth. Kagome's character was not one in which the person would willingly fool around with another while their friends were forced to do some work._

_Even still, doubt stayed in his mind._

_Kagome never noticed, but the next day, the rose she had received from Youko disappeared. _

_Like hell he would let Youko Kurama stay with Kagome. Sesshomaru was one thing –Youko was another. Sesshomaru wasn't competition. Youko was._

_Competition for what? Certainly not for Kagome… _

_Legolas brushed it off. He would deal with his unwanted thoughts later. Now was not the time to be sorting out his emotions._

_Legolas walked faster, his long legs allowing him to catch up with the not as lucky dwarf in a few swift strides. "Gimli, I must leave. Do not ask me why. Please inform Aragorn of my departure." He leaned forward to pat Gimli's shoulder. "I hope to see you soon my friend."_

_And before Gimli could either utter a word of protest or tell Boromir and Aragorn of what he was planning, Legolas ran to the abandoned boat floating innocently in the river that Frodo, Sam, and Kagome had crossed. Without hesitation, Legolas picked up the oar placed conveniently in the small wooden boat and began rowing himself across the vast water. _

_He stepped foot on land later, with sore arms, and fatigue enticing him to sleep. He pushed on into the unfamiliar environment, determined to find Kagome. He could sleep after he made sure she was safe._

_The need for rest was forgotten though, when he stumbled upon the most magnificent sight he had ever beheld in his long life. _

_There stood the one he had been searching for, almost naked. Water droplets rolled gently down her ivory skin; her dark crown was damp, plastered cutely on her face. She was in the middle of reaching for her clothes when she spotted Legolas's boots. Her eyes turned large with shock her darkening lips parting in surprise. She was bare except for the nearly nonexistent pieces of cloth that covered her two… more private areas. _

_"Kagome?" Legolas finally managed to say. His voice was rougher, more hoarse than usual, but he didn't notice._

_She did though, and it seemed to break her from her shock. He watched, affection underlining his eyes, as she turned bright red, and lunged for her clothing. Fury replaced it though, when a gasp (second to his own) resounded in the air. _

_Legolas's eyes narrowed, though he was careful to guard his face and stance, at the newcomer, who was the one who made Legolas decide to find Kagome in the first place. Youko Kurama._

_His golden eyes were clouded with lust, as he greedily drank in Kagome's vulnerable features._

_Legolas all but flew to bring the girl into his arms, covering her body with the cape that was draped casually over his shoulders. For a reason (once more) beyond him, he refused to let anyone see Kagome in that state. At least anyone that was not himself – No! He refused to let anyone **including** himself see Kagome in that state. She deserved respect, and damned if he was going to allow anyone to leer at her like some sick pervert. _

_"Let go of her." Youko spat. So Legolas wasn't the only one who felt the green monster of jealousy after all._

_Legolas brought Kagome closer to him, rejecting the idea of standing down, violently. "No." He said, tightening his hold on the girl. Though he didn't say it out loud, Legolas knew that Youko got the message loud and clear when he gave him a hostile, and meaningful glare. _

_Never. He would never let go of Kagome._

* * *

I knew the exact moment he was back. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel the obvious difference in the atmosphere around us, amazingly enough, and it was almost more aggressive, more possessive. My brows furrowed in mystification, what brought about this change? For as long as I had known him, Legolas seemed calm, and peaceful (not counting the times he was hunting down our enemies.)

I decided that it was most likely my imagination playing tricks on me, what else could it be? And smiled. "Welcome back." I said jokingly.

If I had looked back at him, I would have seen the light blush that painted his cheeks a rosy red. Too bad, I think I would have found it rather endearing.

"So, are you going to answer me?" I teased him.

I wasn't quite ready for his answer.

"No." He said, smiling.

Pondering on how lovely his smile made him look, with the strain of impending war diminishing under the brightness of the promise of joy and freedom, I almost missed what he said. When it finally hit me, I was bowled over at how he seemed to forgo his regal and impressive air for that of a nearly playful one.

I tried to stifle my laughter enough to stick out my lower lip and make it tremble in a pout. I clasped my hands in my lap and put on the most innocent look I could pull off. Legolas knew me better than that and watched me warily.

A snap (probably a branch breaking or something) caught his attention, and he swivelled his head to see what had caused the abrupt noise. I took this chance to tackle him, catching him off guard with an "Oomph."

I straddled his hips, giggling freely as I beamed down at him. "Care to change your answer now?"

His mirth shining more brightly than his astonishment at my sudden childishness, Legolas gave a chuckle that made my breath catch in my throat. Mischievous intent was promised in his grin, and before I could move to prevent it, he rolled over, taking me with him with his superior strength (which bothered me. Shouldn't I have been stronger with my youkai blood?)

He pinned down my flailing arms and legs with his own, his body pressed down on mine, his face mere inches away from me.

Suddenly it didn't seem so funny anymore.

A hardened look flickered on his handsome face and he brought his face closer, his lips so proximate to mine that I could almost taste them.

"Kagome." He breathed. Shuddering, I felt his warm breath on my cheek and shyly met his half-lidded gaze.

I didn't understand what the intense emotion swirling vehemently in his striking grey eyes, or the unpredicted heating of my blood in response to that emotion. It was all so new and alien to me. Even so, I felt myself lost in his silvery stare, felt myself lean closer to him.

I breathed in Legolas's masculine scent of forest and pine, each lungful sending waves of content through my racing heart.

There was another crack – louder than before, and Legolas seemed to return to his usual self, disgust evident in his face.

The hurt that I was beginning to get accustomed erased any and all lingering sensation of happiness and the elating impression of being carefree.

"Get off me." I demanded, forcing myself to feel angry, bitter, and resentful – anything but pain.

Legolas looked puzzled for a moment, then dawning understanding lit his face and I put more force in trying to get him off my body. He pressed more of his weight on me to cease my reckless movements and continued from where we left off, stealing all the breath from my lungs with surprise.

I fluttered my eyes shut instinctively. When nothing happened except a strange silky pressure on my cheek was made known, I opened my eyes to try and make sense of what was happening.

His lips had brushed mine lightly as he shifted so that his warm mouth was by my burning ears, his soft cheek pressed against mine, his arms moving to cuddle me instead of restraining me. It wasn't a kiss as I had expected, to my disappointment; it was too brief and too light to be considered to be a real kiss, but his words made up for any remaining hurt I might have felt, and I snuggled closer to his warmth. I smiled into his chest as he turned over so that he lay on his back and I was brought to his side, my head resting on his torso with my hair outspread over his armour in an odd mixture of green, brown (his armour) and black.

Nestled safely in the strong arms of Legolas, lying under the comfort of a sturdy tree and gazing at the endless beauty of the darkening night sky, I felt a peace I hadn't felt in such a long time. At ease, I let myself go, basking in the serenity of the moment – oblivious to the jealous and furious pair of golden eyes hidden carefully in the shadows.

* * *

**Dark:** WOOT! 26 pages of writing! 11,477 words. (Happily falls back into swivel chair and swivels around) That took a lot out of me… especially because I actually PLANNED each event that was going to happen in this chapter. Yep, there's a first time for everything ne?

**Kagome:** _**Darkness carrier would like to ask those of you who are willing to take a minute to bow your head for a moment of silence to remember those who have fallen or survived after participating in the wars that have allowed us to have the freedom that we have today. There are still wars going on in parts of the world today, and each minute that passes, another soul is lost to us. She wishes for all to remember their sacrifices and hopefully learn from the past. **Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. _

**Dark: **Thank you Kagome, I couldn't have said it myself. (Leads a moment of silence. Bows head and thanks the soldiers that have given their lives for ours.) Alright. Thanks my friends and reviewers for humouring me. War is a subject that I like best in fiction, but unfortunately it is in the world today, so I feel strongly about it.

**Dark:** Anyway, I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter, and not too disappointed. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed – I wanted to get it out as soon as possible (although I thought about posting it up on my birthday again and say it's a birthday present, lol) _**Please don't forget to leave a review (the longer the better) I love reading them! **_'til next chapter then, my friends and reviewers! (waves and goes off to wrestle the laptop away from Naraku who's playing neopets…)

_MANY THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL!_

Post Script: (aka: P.S:) The polls are officially closed! Kagome will end up with Legolas (in the sequel) with Youko fighting for her affections. Sesshomaru will have some moments with her, but not as much as the other two.


End file.
